


Love At Rose High

by SwarleySparkles95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleySparkles95/pseuds/SwarleySparkles95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is the new Classics teacher at Rose secondary school after having left a previous school with bad memories. There he meets Jean Kirstein, a sarcastic but deep down sweet French teacher, whom he befriends instantly. As time goes on his feelings develop beyond friendship and he struggles to keep what he believes is his unrequited love suppressed. But is it really unrequited? </p><p>Basically a happy, fluffy fic filled with fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Secondary school was a baffling, chaotic experience in which he consistently battled to find his place. Upon entering his first day at Rose secondary school Marco Bodt felt the same as he had what seemed like a lifetime ago entering a school as a student. The corridors were confusing, the faces unfamiliar and the atmosphere nerve wracking. Regardless Marco was determined to remain positive, sticking to his most notable and famous trait. Striding to the teachers common room Marco took deep breaths to calm his nerves and smiled at the students passing. The first day was all about bravado – convincing the teenagers you were very much in control and warding off any attempts to dismember that control at the grass roots level.   
The teachers’ lounge was pretty basic but spacious and full of chattering. Divided into three rooms the first housed most of the staff desks and a central table for meetings and weekly food parties when a mid-week sugar hit was needed. The next contained yet more work stations and the all-important coffee maker which employees swarmed around as if they were crowded around a famous celebrity. The third and final room was the most bare of all simply harbouring a sofa on three of the four sides of the room with a couple of newspapers set on the table as a space to escape it all.   
Nerves still at a high level but lessened somewhat by the lack of students to persuade, Marco surveyed the room for the most approachable person to introduce himself to and, if he was honest, to get a much needed pep talk from. The first man he spotted was of average height with dark brown hair, tanned skin and beautiful teel green eyes. However considering he was spouting off furiously about a shoddy student named Daz who, according to this teacher, was the most pathetic specimen on this planet, he was not the right person to talk to. The person he was ranting to stared blankly back at them, disinterested. The way her face was set suggested that it was like that near permanently, standing slightly taller than the male counterpart, freckles dusting her bored expression and hands folded across her chest. Yup Marco was not going to even try and interrupt those two. His eyes scanned to another couple of teachers who were practically the polar opposite. Their cackling filled the room whilst they clutched at their stomachs as if they had seen the most hysterical thing in the world there in that teachers common room, much to the displeasure of surrounding staff. The male was pretty short for his age (Marco assumed) and gender with a shaved army hair style whilst his female companion adorned glossy auburn hair wearing a midi carky dress with a bow wrapped around her waist. They seemed approachable but perhaps too wrapped up in their own mirth to help Marco out. Either way he felt unable to disturb them.   
Finally his eyes landed on a quiet man flicking through one of the newspapers on the central desk. His hair was a bright blonde cut to his shoulders and he emitted a shy, sweet aura. Marco couldn’t help but reluctantly wonder how that affected his discipline in classes. Regardless this seemed like his best bet.   
Tentatively but with purpose Marco strode towards him, fiddling with the straps on his satchel.   
“Excuse me?”  
Sky blue eyes snapped up and met Marco’s, surprised but by no means agitated.   
“I’m so sorry to interrupt you, I’m new here. I’m Marco Bodt the new Classics teacher. I was wondering if maybe you could point me to Aston room 405. I originally knew where my classroom would be but they changed the room last minute so I’m a tad lost.”   
Marco reached up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly- a nervous habit.   
The blonde man smiled pleasantly.   
“Of course. It’s in the main blue building near the entrance of the school, second floor to your left. I’m Armin Artlert, I teach history and geography. First time teaching?” Armin asked sympathetically.   
God he hoped that wasn’t the impression he gave his students.   
“No actually I’ve taught at a school previous to this one. It was time for a change though so when this offer came up I couldn’t refuse.’ Marco replied smoothly despite the slight dull ache in his chest. There had been other reasons for his departure from his previous school but there was no way he was going to delve into that with a new college let alone on his first day.   
“Makes sense you don’t want to stay in one school forever. Tell you what I’m pretty sure Jean has his upper level French class in Aston I can get him to walk with you?”   
Feeling a little like a lost child Marco politely declined the offer. He had a sense of pride and didn’t want to put Jean out. Especially if he was the tanned guy ranting this morning. Armin seemed to understand.   
“Meet me here at 12:45 and I’ll introduce you to some people, we’ll eat together” Armin ended with his smile growing.   
“Thank you that sounds great.” Marco breathed a sigh of relief. There’s nothing worse than having no one to sit next to in the dining hall- especially when you’re a teacher. Being an omega there was a part of him that whilst retaining pride, liked to be looked after. Pretty standard given omega nature.   
The bell rang as their cue to leave and Marco steadily paced to his first class. Outside of which there happened to be a fight between two Alphas. What a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets the new classics teacher

Jean’s day seemed to drag on as tirelessly as usual even though it was only the fourth class of the day. Last week he had spent in a rut and without a mate it had been an excruciating experience which drained him and resulted in him being behind on his work, adding to the stress. He was snappier with his students than usual and fussed more over their pronunciations, although deep down he knew he was being unfair. The lunch break felt like a god send and he couldn’t walk faster to meet his colleges in the staff room.   
Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie sat around the main table chattering as usual, Sasha already eating a muffin- her ability to pack in food was truly astounding. Krista and Ymir always met them in the hall so he wasn’t surprised to see them absent.   
“Ready to go? God knows I need food and a chance to vent.” Jean approached the group with a tired yet relaxed expression.   
“Don’t think you’re venting to me horse face- I have enough to deal with without your problems. You’re an alpha act like one.”  
In all honesty Eren had had a crappy day and being an alpha was prone to getting riled up quickly but goddamn if it didn’t piss Jean off.   
“Guys please don’t we’ve got a new college joining us for lunch, at least try and make a decent first impression” Armin pipped up.   
“Newbie? What newbie?” Jean narrowed his eyes at Armin.   
“Marco Bodt, new Classics teacher arrived today. He was in the common room this morning.”   
“How comes I didn’t see him?” Eren puzzled out loud.  
“Too busy venting to Ymir” Armin explained.   
“You’re an alpha Eren act like one” Jean spat. Eren was about to retaliate when he noticed a new figure walk through the door behind Jean. Swallowing his pride he smiled through his alpha aggression.   
“You must be Marco it’s nice to meet you, I’m Eren. I teach chemistry” He said sliding past Jean and extending a hand to Marco.   
Marco smiled, some of his apprehension melting. Teaching in a class of kids who he needed to control was one thing but winning people over he needed to actually like him was another.   
“Yeah that’s me. I really hope you don’t mind me joining you, I don’t want to be an intrusion at all…”   
Jean looked Marco over and very much approved. He was surprisingly tall for an omega with broad shoulders but his gentle aura gave the impression of an omega. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and his tanned cheeks were dusted with freckles. Velvety black hair was parted perfectly straight down the middle and his smile was warm. Whilst Jean was getting lost in the new omega he zoned out of Eren introducing everyone until he heard his name.   
“And that asshole with the horse face is Jean.” He ended with a cocky grin.   
Well thank you for that Jaeger, what a great first impression. I humbly thank you for heightening my chances with this guy.   
Jean frowned and was about to protest when Marco cut him to the quick.   
“I’m sure he’s really not that bad. You’re wrong on the horse face part so I’ll have to be the judge of character.” Marco replied with a small chuckle. Without even knowing Jean Marco had defended him. He’d even done it in a polite way to Eren. This guy was so nice. Did that make his likelihood of developing a crush on the newbie more likely? Yes. Yes it did.   
Jean found himself smiling- not that common of an occurrence and mumbling a quite thanks. He liked this new guy.   
Walking to the hall they all chattered amicably about anything and everything. Jean stuck to Marco as much as possible intrigued about the newcomer. Usually Jean was pretty indifferent to new people but something about Marco’s friendly demeanour drew him in like a moth to a flame. He learned Marco was one of five children, lived close by to him (only ten streets away to be exact), went to Jinea University, had taught in one other school prior and had a keen interest in art. Having only known him for under an hour Jean could already tell he was one of the loveliest human beings he’d ever met. Perhaps even the loveliest period.   
“So Marco how did your first classes go?” Connie queried between forkfuls of food.   
“Pretty well I think. I mean it was a rough start with an Alpha fight outside the classroom – what a welcome huh?” Marco giggled seemingly not so much angry or distressed as amused by the situation. “But once that was under control it went pretty smoothly. The kids seem pleasant and interested so that’s all I can really ask for.”   
His new colleges smiled with relief and chattered excitedly telling Marco the people and places to avoid, the best foods in the cafeteria, the couples of the school. Jeans interest was satisfied when it was clarified that Marco was in fact not yet bonded or had a mate. He scolded himself for being interested so quickly but it wasn’t like he was in love with the guy and he couldn’t deny the immediate attraction.   
Unlike his classes lunch flashed by in no time at all. Dragging his feet slightly reluctant to go back to his classes he bid his friends goodbye and headed to the last classes of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months after the two have met, Marco goes into heat and Jean surprises him with a sweet gesture.

Single days in school go slowly. The minutes on the clock feeling like hours and the end of the day seeming far on the horizon. However weeks fly by quickly and before you know it your half way through term. Marco had adapted very quickly to the new environment and people and was loving the new workplace. He had a couple of trouble students but he handled them well, the course was interesting and the campus beautiful. But what really made the place great was his colleges. He felt blessed. Open-minded, sweet and honest Marco could not have felt luckier. There was only one problem. Jean.   
In many ways it was a nice problem to have. Meeting someone you felt so attached to, open with and comfortable around. In other ways it was torture. Marco’s attraction to the two- toned male had grown steadily over the course of the term. Not only did they see each other around campus every day but texted almost non-stop. It was a miracle they had anything to talk about sometimes.   
Jean could be prickly and sarcastic which narrowed his group of friends significantly but Marco found himself falling deeper and deeper each day. He knew this the entire time but it really smacked him in the face when he had his first heat since starting the new job. It was torture enough already without a mate but picturing your new college, thinking of him whilst getting off- that was sure to complicate things. The day he arrived back he was greeted with smiles and kind words but what really got him was the hug from Jean – a thing that was rare with others but not Marco. It sent him into an internal freak out. The way Jean smelt and felt caused a blush to rise up to his face as he tried desperately to calm his heart rate. When he was released he bashfully turned his face as far as he could into his shoulder. Jean appeared completely oblivious but Armin’s expression was one of realisation. It wasn’t even just him- Sasha and Connie also shared a look. This was not good. The rest of the day was spent trying to act as naturally as possible, often avoiding eye contact with Jean in favour of looking at the floor whilst the rest of the group whispered and shared knowing looks. The end of the day became even more of a challenge.   
Jean dragged him to his apartment after school for a chilled movie evening to fully recover from his heat, absolutely refusing Marco’s weak pleas of needing to mark essays. It wasn’t Marco didn’t want to go – quite the opposite- but the closeness was blissful torture. Marco tried desperately to not think about the term Netflix and chill. When they arrived into Jean’s flat and walked into the living room Marco got another surprise. All of his favourite foods, sweets and films were spread out on the table alongside a bottle of white wine. The sofa was filled with comfy cushions and blankets and Jean had managed to fix fairy lights to the ceiling make it twinkle like the night sky. It was by far one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. He felt a wave of happiness followed by a crash of sadness. This was perfect. Jean was perfect- flaws and all. The fact he went to so much trouble to make Marco feel special made his heart full but his stomach sour at the realisation of unrequited feelings and how temporary this situation would be. One day Jean would be too busy with his mate, coming home to smother them with attention and looking after them instead. In fact Marco was pretty certain Jean had feelings for Armin. He often saw them talking alone before the group met for lunch, huddled close together as if sharing some great secret. Marco knew that he was in many ways being petty- he had Jean to himself right now and held his attention more than others. But the hopeful look he had when he was around Armin, how he blushed. It broke Marco’s heart.   
Marco turned and hugged Jean tightly, chocking up and planning to blame his emotional state on the after effects of his heat. He hugged Jean as if holding him tighter would chase away the images of him and Armin. He felt so close to him but so distant at the same time. Jean returned the hug gladly and rested his head in Marcos shoulder. They stayed like that for a long minute before breaking apart for Marco to whisper a quiet thank you and settling down on the couch.   
Thighs touching as they sat on the couch as they started to watch The Blind Side- Marco’s favourite film. Marco savoured every moment of being close to Jean, glancing his way as often as possible as conspicuously as possible. Half way through the film Marco’s eyes filled with tears when he finally accepted what he knew he needed to do for a while now. It hurt being near Jean. A wonderful hurt. But he needed to put space between them so that he could wait for his feelings to lessen- not that he was sure if that would happen or not. But it wasn’t just for him. He needed to be happy for Jean when he found a mate so that he could be a good friend. He was doing this for Jean as much as he was doing it for himself. Teardrops ran down his cheeks.   
“Aww is someone getting emotional at the new bedroom scene?” Jean cooed in a sarcastic tone whilst reaching out to Marco and pulling him into an embrace. Marco held on tightly knowing this would have to last him a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is distancing himself from Jean and Jean is beginning to panic.

Jean was beginning to worry. Scratch that. Jean was panicking. He had known Marco for three months now and he was head over heels for him. Normally Jean was pretty rubbish at admitting his own emotions let alone voicing them. So he got creative and tried to express his feelings through actions. He was thoughtful and brought Marco coffees when he looked tired at work, he ran a movie night after his heat and he brought him dinner when he was stuck marking essays late. He would list the massages he gave Marco when he looked tense but that was almost as much for himself as it was for Marco. Being able to feel the muscles in Marcos shoulders whilst he worked his hands over them was definitely more for Jean than Marco. Jean thought he was getting pretty positive responses back. Marco seemed to blush a pretty pink and stutter or appear emotional which Jean took all as good signs but nothing had progressed further. Not that Jean really had much room to criticise because whilst doing this was obvious to those who knew him well he refused to stick his neck out any further into emotional display in fear of soul crushing rejection.   
Which brought him to the present. Marco seemed distant the past couple of weeks, like he needed space. Jean wracked his brains for if he had done something to upset the omega- perhaps in an Alpha mood which he hadn’t noticed. Alas his internal struggle seemed to turn up fruitless. Maybe Marco had figured out Jean’s feelings for him and was backing slowly away from him. They still messaged and spent time together but the film nights and phone calls lessened despite the workload remaining steady. Jean’s chest ached thinking about it. God forbid Marco had overheard Jean talking to Armin.   
Feeling unable to cope with his feelings alone but lacking the bravery to confess to Marco, Jean had turned to the Blonde omega in the hopes of advice. It turned out Armin had caught on early which hadn’t surprised Jean- he was always observant. Snagging as many minutes as possible to ask for help Armin and Jean often talked before lunchtime , a blush dusting his features as Armin suggested ways to tell Marco how he felt, delighting in fantasies of Marco reciprocating his feelings. Hearing Armin tell him that he had a chance never failed for Jeans face to mould into a hopeful and love-struck smile as his imagination wondered.   
Yet presently his face was much less love-struck and much more tired. A woeful expression adorned his appearance and a gloomy air surrounded him. In the early stages of drifting he was instantly cheered up by Marcos presence and his worry would disappear temporarily but as the time wore on even in Marcos company he sunk in on himself. It hurt so very much. What made it worse were the expressions that Marco would wear, the concern evident on his face. He too had seemed much more anxious the past few weeks- Jean reasoned Marco probably feeling awkward around the person who felt for him when he himself was uninterested.   
Christmas was fast approaching and whilst Marco insisted to Jean that he didn’t need anything Jean was determined to get him something special. Driven by the belief that Marco simply deserved it and he would do anything to make Marco happy.  
The week before term ended Jean didn’t see Marco at all. Jean’s first worry was abnormal heat but Sasha said she’s seen him around the school. Talking to other members of the Classics department there seemed to be no major events or tests that would require a higher work load. Mid way through the week, although Jean didn’t see him he heard him talking to a couple of his students around the corner. Debating whether to approach him but deciding against it he turned on his heel and sped walked to his classroom, practically slamming the door before shooting a text to Armin. His tears blurred his vision as he typed and he growled low in his throat, disgusted at being such a weak Alpha.   
Armin gently knocked before entering the room and slowly approaching Jean. When Jean turned to face him Armin’s expression melted into one of shock and empathy as he hugged Jean whilst he sobbed.   
“He hates me Armin. He hates me” Jean repeated bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut as his tears spilled over.   
“What did I do wrong? I tried to do everything right, what’s wrong with me?!” Jean cried out, heartbroken and embarrassed to be having a break down at school in front of an omega.   
“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you Jean, that would make no logical sense. You haven’t changed since meeting and he liked you plenty then. There must be a plausible explanation.”   
“What is it then?” Jean wept.   
“I don’t know” Armin replied honestly hugging Jean tighter before letting him go. “But what I do know is you have nothing to lose now- right?”   
Jean blinked at him unable to comprehend that Armin might be about to suggest what he thought he was going to suggest.   
“I think you should confess to him. If he’s ignoring you already you may as well get it out there, at least get an explanation and closure. Otherwise I don’t know how long it could drag out like this.”   
Jean blinked. Twice. He then started to resemble an owl, eyes going wide.   
“You can’t be serious, Armin what if he rejects me?”   
“Then worst case scenario he’ll ignore you. Like he apparently is now” Armin deadpanned. God Jean could hate it when Armin was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party at Sasha's! The boys haven't seen each other for two weeks- will things get cleared up or get worse?

Marco loved Christmas. The parties, the carols, the lights, the food- all of it. The cosy and loving glow the holiday emitted complimented his personality perfectly. He was going to his parents’ house on Christmas day early in the morning to see his four younger siblings, which gave him a week or so after the school term ended to relax. Sasha and Connie were holding a Christmas party at their apartment for the whole group on Christmas Eve and Marco was a ball of nervous energy. He hadn’t seen Jean in two weeks straight. The last week of school he had avoided him, attempting to quell the longing in his heart and desperately trying to convince himself distance would help. He worked in lunchbreaks and didn’t show up to the end of term drinks meet up the group organised, instead claiming his sister was in town and he had to meet her. Armin didn’t seem convinced but pressed no further. Marco had hated every second of it but by far the worst moments were seeing Jean. Over time he looked more and more depressed, becoming quieter and conversations began to lack his usual sarcastic brags. Marco wanted nothing more than to gather him up into a bear hug and shower him with kisses till he radiated happiness. But he wasn’t selfish he’d never put Jean in a position like that. So instead he backed off completely deciding he would use the Christmas party to make a reappearance.  
Marco had bought Jean a present. At the beginning of their friendship Jean had been outraged that Marco hadn’t seen the Walking Dead tv show or read the comics and launched the two of them into marathoning the first series, stretching into obscene hours of the morning. Fair to say Marco was hooked and Jean, who had been obsessed with the programme for years, was delighted. From the first time they watched the show Marco knew what he was going to get Jean and how insanely lucky he was to have connections. Marco’s eldest sister, who worked in TV, happened to work within the same building of the producers of the show and having one of the workers on that floor owe her big time for letting them in when they had forgotten their access card on the day of an important interview would inevitably come in handy. Buying the first comic book and a poster of the main character Marco passed them on to her sister who had then managed to get autographs from the main cast on the poster and the creator on the comic. Needless to say Marco had been super proud.  
Now, however, as he paced his room he wasn’t so sure. He wanted nothing more than to watch Jean’s face light up but the mixed signals he would be giving across would seem cruel. Sitting on the bed with his face in his hands Marco sighed and took a deep breath before deciding to man up, pack the gift and sort out his outfit.  
An hour later found him outside Sasha and Connie’s apartment dressed in skinny jeans and a bright red Christmas jumper with a snowman on it( - tis the season) bearing a bottle of champagne. Sasha opened the door and beamed at Marco.  
“The precious cinnamon roll is here! Urgghhh we’ve missed you- stop hiding from us, we lovvveee you Marco.”  
“Someone clearly doesn’t need that champagne” Marco thought amusedly. He grinned back and embraced her in a warm hug before going further into the apartment. Squished onto the first couch Mikasa , Eren and an out of place Annie sat smiling and cheering on the competition of fluffy bunny occurring between Connie and Reiner. Reiner was absolutely smashing poor Connie which lead to numerous filthy jokes about the size of Reiner’s mouth resulting in a very red faced Bertoldt.  
Marco then turned his attention to the window and saw him. Jean was standing by Armin, wearing skinny jeans and a grey shirt rolled up the sleeves showing off his muscular arms. Armin was whispering low and they seemed to be engaged in a serious and emotional conversation. After two weeks of not seeing Jean only to find him like this with Armin was too much for Marco.  
“Which way is the balcony Sasha?” Marco rushed out.  
Sasha gave the fellow omega a strange and concerned look but pointed him in the right direction as he mumbled his thanks.  
The rush of cold air hitting his face was a relief and Marco took in a deep breath. He was so fucked. There was no way he could do this. After a few minutes of inwardly berating himself he gained a sudden determination. He could do this. He had to. He wanted Jean in his life and simply because he was an omega didn’t make him weak. Fired with this new determination Marco turned to re-join the group and found his fire faltered when he turned to face Jean. Breathe suddenly having left him and his heart beating rapidly Marco tried to scramble for words. And failed.  
“What was it that went wrong?” Jean managed to choke out somewhere between sadness and anger.  
Marco flinched a little, dread pooling in his stomach.  
“Because it all seemed fine, good even and then suddenly it wasn’t. Did I do something wrong? Why this sudden need for distance with no explanation? How is that fair? What exactly are you wanting to achieve?”  
Marco squirmed at all these questions he had prayed Jean would never ask. Not even knowing where to begin he started to try and answer only to be cut off by Jean’s rambling.  
“I really don’t warm to many people Marco, but I really did to you and I get I can be an arsehole but at least give me a reason why. I thought we were best friends”  
“I can’t “Marco finally managed to breathe.  
“Am I really that repulsive that you can’t even pin point what’s wrong?”  
Marco’s bowed head snapped up at the speed of light at Jean’s angry tone dissolving into a heartbroken choke and his harsh words.  
“What?! No of course not, Jean it’s not that at all”  
“Then what the hell is it?” Jean practically bellowed causing Marco to hunch in on himself and move as far away from Jean as possible. Jean chided himself for his typical Alpha temper and drew himself back in before succumbing to his vulnerable side.  
“Did you figure it out?” Jean’s gentle and apprehensive question confused Marco to the core.  
“Figure what out?” Marco questioned, anticipation evident in his tone.  
“Screw it.” Jean mumbled “It’s fucked either way. I’m in love with you Marco. Why else do you think I treated you differently? No one else gets my time like you do or my attention. I care about you more than anything and I just want to make you happy. I get I’m difficult but practically all Alphas are. But if you don’t love me back don’t ignore me just say it. I’ll take it and work on it so we can go back to normal but please don’t leave me in the dark and make me feel like I’ve done something wrong if I haven’t.”  
Marco stared. And stared. And stared. Jean was starting to regret saying anything at all and contemplating running back to his apartment to grab a huge bottle of vodka and downing the whole thing until Marco finally pipped up.  
“ Y-You… oh my god” he breathed before stumbling forward and bringing Jean into a wet and perfect kiss. Tears cascaded down Marco’s cheeks as Jean put everything he had into the kiss to try and show to Marco how much he felt and cared for the omega.  
After a few long seconds Marco pulled away with a sob and managed to stumble through an explanation.  
“ I , um , I distanced myself from you because I couldn’t handle being around you. I was convinced you were in love with Armin and I just couldn’t watch it – it hurt too much.” Marco ended with a hiccup, already exhausted by all the emotions he’d felt in one day.  
“ Armin?” Jean practically shrieked “why the hell Armin?”  
“ I saw you guys talking a lot before lunchtimes? And you just looked so bashful and you blushed a lot so I assumed..” Marco trailed off.  
“I was asking advice on how to ask you out, you dumbass” Jean cackled through tears.  
Marco’s heart lept up in joy and he surged forward for more kisses which Jean easily surrendered to.  
“Hey Jean?”  
“hmm” Jean mumbled into his lips  
“ I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group found out that Marco and Jean have gotten together. The boys go back to Marco's flat after the party and make things official.

The cold wind blew lightly ruffling the trees outside of Sasha’s apartment but Jean had never felt cosier in his life. Beaming from ear to ear he looked down to watch Marco hugging him close. He started nuzzling into Jean’s neck and both felt without a care in the world, paying no mind to their waiting friends inside. That is until there was a loud thump from the direction of the sliding window doors. Sasha had smushed her face up to the glass making her face distort in a silly way as she gawked at the couple. But she wasn’t alone. The entirety of their friendship group stood at the door smirking, gaping and adorning relieved smiles.   
Jean gritted his teeth in annoyance at his private time with Marco being invaded but couldn’t help but soften as Marco blushed shyly and grinned up at him happily before planting a kiss on his cheek. Jean turned a tomato red whilst vaguely registering Connie’s whooping and running around Sasha’s kitchen like a headless chicken whilst the others all clapped. The two let go of each other but kept holding hands as they shyly wandered back into the flat.   
As soon as they made it past the door they were greeted with a hug from everyone, one at time gushing at the new couple.   
“OTP!!” Sasha yelled as Connie gave her a vicious high five the echo of which rippled through the apartment and had them both rolling on the floor clutching their throbbing hands.   
Marco gently let go of Jean’s hand to inconspicuously make his way to Armin whilst everyone else whilst Eren, Mikasa , Reiner and Bert were interrogating and congratulating Jean.   
“About freaking time you grew some balls horseface!”   
“We were the first same sex male couple so don’t think you can steal our thunder” Reiner cackled as he nudged Jean with his elbow.   
“I’m happy for you Jean, he seems good for you”   
“Hey Armin” Marco quietly breathed.   
Armin hummed and gave a big smile, overjoyed at his friend’s happiness. He was then completely balled over by one of the most sincere and tightest hugs he had ever experience.   
“Thank you thank you thank you” Marco repeated into his ear like a mantra, feeling unable to say it enough so as to show how truly grateful he was.   
“No problem Marco” Armin chuckled before pulling back.   
“Is there any way I can thank you?”  
“You don’t need to besides I want my friends to be happy. It was Jean who got the courage to tell you- I just guided him along a bit”   
“ I’m grateful, truly” Marco replied with a giddy smile, like he was drunk on happiness. “One day I can return the favour”   
“Yeah one day” Armin replied quietly whilst his eyes wondered over to Eren and quickly looked away when they latched onto green eyes.   
Marco uttered a small “oh” of recognition and rejoiced he could work up to paying Armin back by making him as happy with Eren as Armin had done with Jean.   
The party continued into the small hours filled with plenty of drinking, appalling carol singing, Cards against Humanity and watching the Muppets Christmas Carol. Marco snuggled into Jean on the couch purring softly so that only Jean could hear him and feel the vibrations.   
Once it hit 3am everyone decided to call it quits and started to head out. Having not yet given Jean his present Marco shyly tugged Jean’s hand and invited him back to his place. A light pink blush covered his cheeks as a combination of tipsiness and nerves at how leud the connotations of ‘back to my place’ were whilst an easy smile lightened his features. There was no way Jean could say no to that.   
Hugging everyone goodbye the two made their way out of the apartment and onto the street to head home as it started to lightly snow.   
“I missed this” Marco murmured just loud enough for Jean to hear. Jean tipped his head curiously so as to ask a silent question.  
“Hanging out and spending time with everyone. Spending time with you. I missed it a lot, it was really hard to stay away.”   
Jean brought Marco closer and planted a kiss at the top of his head.  
“Was your sister really in town when we had that drinking meet up?”   
Marco looked at the floor guiltily. The truth was she had been in town but they had only met for a quick coffee and so that she could drop off Jean’s present so he could have easily made the drinks party.   
“Sort of. She was around but only for a couple of hours. I’m sorry” Marco mumbled.   
Jean chuckled “ That just means we have to make up for it” He ended with a cocky smirk that had the blood rushing from Marco’s head down south as a furious blush spread on his face.   
Finally they reached Marco’s apartment and sighed as they were engulfed by a homely warm aura. They made their way to Marco’s living room where they collapsed onto the couch, a ball of contentment both purring loudly and snuggling close.   
“Um, I got you a Christmas present.” Marco was so hyped for this. Grinning from ear to ear he pulled it from under the table in the bag he had carried around with him all night and handed it over, watching Jean’s every moment.   
“ I swear I got you one too, I just didn’t know how things were going to pan out so I didn’t bring it with me tonight” Jean looked at the floor totally embarrassed.   
Marco smiled back kindly ; “ It doesn’t matter to me this is already the best Christmas ever.”   
After turning ten shades of red Jean carefully unwrapped the gift and finally gaped at it, mouth forming into a shocked ‘O’ looking back and forth between the gift and Marco.   
“Is this genuine?” Jean whispered before realising that could be a rude question if it was a fake but thinking that wouldn’t make sense if it was as Marco knew he already had the first copy of the comic.   
“Yeah. My sister called in a favour. She works in the same building as the producers so I got her to pull some strings.”   
Gently settling down the items back onto the table Jean launched himself at Marco- knocking the wind out of him and gripped onto him tightly.   
“How is it you’ve only been my boyfriend for a couple of hours and you’ve already managed to win best boyfriend who ever walked this planet?!”   
As soon as the words left Jean’s mouth he stiffened. He hadn’t asked Marco if he wanted to be his boyfriend and he had just made the assumption. Whilst Jean was internally cursing himself, unbeknownst to him Marco was internally celebrating hearing the words come out of Jean’s mouth and savouring the warm feeling in his chest.   
Laughing Marco held him closer “No pressure I’ll guess I’ll just have to keep it up huh?”  
“No pressure, you don’t need to try to be perfect” Jean beamed back, relieved that they were now an established couple. He nuzzled Marco’s neck and gently stroked his cheek as they began to fall into a blissful sleep with only one thought on his mind. I could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year and a half later and Jean is doing some serious thinking about the future

“I’m home” Jean called out as he entered the apartment, excited to be back home to Marco after an extra meeting in the language department at school. After getting no response his smile slipped a little and he wandered further into the house, entering the living room as his smile once again re-appeared on his face.  
Marco was sleeping soundly on the couch, the t.v. still on and playing an episode of Scrubs, remote loosely in his hands. With his chest feeling warm at the very cute sight in front of him Jean stealthily made his way to the tv and switched it off at the wall, which accidently woke Marco off with the click of the button.  
“hmmm, oh hey baby you’re home” Marco grinned lazily and stretched his arms out for a hug.  
“The tv can be on and you’re asleep but the minute I press a button you’re awake? You’re a weirdo Marco Bodt”  
Marco simply chuckled and gathered Jean in his arms, nuzzling at his neck as his eyes fixed on the frame over the fireplace. It had been the gift from Jean on their first Christmas. The gift was perfect and Marco nerded out all over the place. Jean had managed to find a genuine coin from the reign of Claudius, Marco’s favourite emperor, incredibly rare and essentially belonged in a museum. He’d also bought him a cuddly toy of Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon and Marco had practically melted.  
The coin was now framed and sat in on the mantle place of their living room. Marco loved thinking about that word. Their mantelpiece, their apartment. It never failed to give Marco excited butterflies and feelings of unbelieving excitement that this was actually happening even though it had been a while.  
They had moved into Jean’s apartment after dating for a year and had been living together for six months. When Jean had first proposed it Marco had thought he was jesting. They had both lay breathless in bed and still knotted when the question slipped out and Marco simply thought he was joking about living together so that they could have sex all the time. Not that he was adverse to that. At all. When it eventually came into the clear that Jean was in fact serious Marco said yes without a second’s hesitation and held onto him tightly, crying happy tears and kissing passionately which inevitably brought on round two. He blushed at the memory.  
“ Missed you” Marco mumbled.  
“You always miss me”  
Marco pouted back and Jean laughed before leaning in for a kiss.  
“It’s good to be home, what a long day. I’ve been missing you, couch,” he said as he mocking strocked a couch cushion near Marco’s head giving it a longing gaze.  
Marco mocked upset but playfully punched him on the arm before pouting and avoiding Jean’s attempted kisses on the lips until their lips touched and he was laughing again.  
“ I’m gonna put dinner in the oven move your butt” Marco gently pushed Jean away and got up from the couch.  
“You absolute god I’m starving”  
Marco laughed, gave Jean a light tap on the butt and walked towards the kitchen as Jean smiled fondly after him.  
Jean had had a lot on his mind recently but some thoughts were taking more of his attention than others. Jean wanted to be with Marco. It was a simple fact like how the earth revolves around the sun. After the time they had spent together he had been wracking his brains as to how to approaching the subject of bonding. He knew Marco wanted a family, as did he, but was Marco ready for it? Heck was Jean ready for it? Marco got broody every time he saw a baby and in accordance with his omega nature he was family loving. Jean smiled at the thought of one day having their own little freckled pup. His chest filled with fear and love at the realisation he wanted that sooner rather than later, he didn’t need any more time to feel ready.  
He’d already met Marco’s parents the first summer of the year they got together. Despite being an alpha he was hardly oozing with confidence, instead pacing around the kitchen sipping wine for dutch courage. It was really important that they like Jean, letting go of their omega son to an alpha was always a tricky situation, especially from the protective alpha parent and Jean was determined not to mess things up. After numerous minutes of Marco simply nuzzling into him and purring Jean eventually calmed down just as Marcos parents rang the doorbell. Marco’s mother was without a shadow of a doubt his mother. Whilst she was a short woman at 5’2 , making the height difference between her and her son hilarious , the same freckles adorned her cheeks and her black hair flowed to her shoulders. From his father Marco had inherited his height and eye colour, although his hair was the darker shade of his mothers. The embodiment of an omega Marco’s bright eyed mother, Emily, bounded over to Jean and swept him up in a hug that Jean would usually reserve only for those he’d known for years. She excitedly ranted about how ecstatic she was to meet Jean, why had it taken so long and to basically find out everything she could about him all within five minutes. Marco watched amused with his father before his father took a step forward and the mood changed. Although still wearing a small smile and politely putting forward a hand for Jean to shake there was no doubt that the alpha was asserting a protective aura regarding his son. Undoubtedly he was happy for his son and the defensive air surrounding him was not for himself but to make it very clear to Jean if he ever hurt Marco there would be serious repercussions. Jean swallowed fully aware of his place and allowing the other alpha to assert dominance. Once the four had lightened up following drinks and lunch together Emily and Peter were satisfied that Jean was in fact a suitable potential mate. As Jean walked back to the kitchen placing dishes on the side to be washed he had been surprised to turn and find Peter behind him.  
“ How serious are you about my son?”  
That was a loaded question and Jean knew he had to answer correctly. He knew what his immediate answer would be. All in, 100% never so sure of anything in his life. Being an honest man and seeing that there was no reason to lie that’s exactly what Jean told him, a light blush colouring his cheeks.  
Peter smiled at him.  
“I assumed so from the way you interact. You seem good for each other, I approve”  
A little shell-shocked but none the less overjoyed Jean beamed back at him before they returned to the family.  
Jean had then met Marco’s numerous siblings at his birthday that June only a few weeks later and smoothly fit into the family like he belonged. He talked excitedly with Marco’s sister who worked in TV and thanked her for the help she gave Marco regarding his Christmas present. He helped Marco’s younger brother with his French pronunciations and he even played with the youngest two siblings, twins, a boy and a girl, aged 10.  
Now more than ever on the couch after a long day and the thoughts of bonding and marriage had circled Jean’s mind for weeks, he was certain that the time was right to pop the question. The only other two questions remaining- how and what would Marco say?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal :)

Two weeks later Jean fiddled with the silver engagement ring shifting it from finger to finger. He had settled on a simple silver ring with a studded sapphire, Marco’s favourite stone. Staring at the gleaming metal his thoughts turned over in his mind as he pictured the perfect place to ask the most important question of his life. Adrenaline rushed through his veins accompanied by a flow of nervousness. He felt like even though he had functioned before meeting Marco nowadays he wondered how that was even possible.  
Hearing the door click Jean hurried to place the ring back in its box and shove it in the depths of his hoodie pocket. Marco peaked around the door with a broad grin and paced over to Jean on the bed cuddling into his side. It was a typical lazy Sunday and Marco had woken up earlier leaving Jean to snooze whilst he finished his marking for the coming week. Little did Marco know Jean had been up for a couple of hours racking his brain, googling perfect proposals and toying with the ring.  
“Hey gorgeous” Marco greeted quietly.  
Jean smiled back and nuzzled into him purring. “Hey baby. Marking done?”  
“Yeah thank god. Joys of being a teacher huh” Marco chuckled “But now I’m at your disposal for the rest of the day” Marco smiled in a way that was simulatiously loving and seductive. Jean felt himself melting.  
“ Good thing I did all my marking on Friday night, knew it would pay off” Jean purred back as he changed their positions so that he was looking down at Marco with a gentle and loving gaze before leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the tip of his nose causing a small giggle from Marco.  
He then moved to Marcos lips and placed a soft kiss there. In under a minute the kissing shifted from sweet to passionate to desperate, teeth clanking and tongues dancing. Piece by piece clothing was thrown onto other sides of the bed as the room’s temperature rose and the two men lost themselves in each other.  
Gasping in an attempt to come down from their dizzying high and kept together by the knot they exchanged happy and loving kisses. Marco wondered if the ecstatic feeling he always got after being so close to Jean would ever fade, he highly doubted it. He could easily stay with Jean forever, in fact he wanted nothing more. Feeling the knot die down Jean gently slipped out of Marco and rolled onto his side bringing Marco into a warm embrace and deciding that tomorrow was the night he would propose. He wanted everything to be perfect, of course he did, Marco deserved the world and so much more. But that didn’t have to mean all the stuff google chucked out at him, the clichéd last minute trip to Paris to propose in front of the Eifel tower or proposing in a restaurant. He had nothing against them but he wanted it to be personal between the two of them, a private moment where no one else could interrupt them and the moment could be completely theirs. That’s when it came to him. Thank god for the roof of their apartment block.  
Being in central Trost in a high-rise building with a roof was truly a blessing. On clear nights the two of them would often lie side by side, hands entwined, speaking softly and watching the city lights and stars alike sparkle. Marco always loved watching the city at night, the lights shimmering made everything seem so full of life and it was mesmerising. Jean sighed, this was the obvious answer that had been staring him in the face the entire time. All he needed was a few changes and he would have the perfect set up.  
The next day as Marco and Jean parted for their separate classes with a chaste kiss in the common room Jean’s mind turned to what he needed to do that day. He ended his third class of the day ten minutes early as the students were in the advance class and were ahead of their syllabus as it was , using the free time to make his way over to the common room. As predicted Sasha and Connie both had a free period and were snuggled up against each other munching on food and watching Rupauls Drag race on Sasha’s laptop. Jean couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“ Guys I need a hand” Jean approached them and flopped down next to them a couple of places away on the couch.  
“The great Kirstein asking for help? *gasp* Connie I must be dreaming” Sasha cried out before pretending to faint on Connie’s shoulder.  
“ Guys this is serious stuff. Please! I promise to buy you guys food for a week if you help me” Jean ended gruffly.  
That got their attention.  
“ whhhaaaattttt? Jeanbo do you realise what you’re freely offering here?”  
Jean winced but nodded.  
“Man you must really need our help” Connie whistled. “What do you need bro?”  
“I need you to distract Marco for a couple of hours after school- preferably till around 7”  
Connie and Sasha shared a look.  
“What’s going on here Jean?” Sasha asked with a hint of scrutiny in her voice. Marco and Jean were inseparable so why on earth did he need them to separate Marco?  
“I’m organising a surprise for Marco but I need time to set some stuff up without him knowing which would obviously be impossible if we go into the same car home.”  
The expressions Connie and Sasha wore still displayed confusion and Jean ploughed on determined that his plan would work.  
“I’m proposing tonight”  
Connie and Sasha practically fell off the couch their faces moulding into expressions of delight.  
“Realllyyyyy?? Ahhhh Jean finally! Argh your babies are gonna be so cuttteeeee! Can we babysit?!!” Sasha spouted off getting more and more excited by the minute as Connie, whilst evidently still happy seemed a tad uncomfortable. Hearing of other people marrying, bonding and having babies made him feel more pressured to ask Sasha to marry him. Which was what he wanted 100% but he valued his freedom and knew that marriage was going to make Sasha wanting a baby sooner much more likely. Guilt flooded his system realising Sasha wanted it more than he originally suspected. He wanted a family but was terrified he wouldn’t be a good enough father and put off making a move because of it. Seeing that Jean was determined to make Marco happy in the way that Connie wanted to make Sasha happy gave him a spark of jealousy and determination. He wanted a life with Sasha, and a baby, he would work damn hard to be a good father even if he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Perhaps Jean’s proposal would not be the only one coming in the near future.  
“Sasha slow down! We’re not even bonded yet let alone pregnant!!” Jean practically squeaked.  
“Only a matter of time Jeanbo” Sasha winked. “Of course we’ll help but what are we meant to distract him with?”  
“Actually I’d been thinking about that. I’ve thought of something that will not only distract him but help some more of our friends too”  
Sasha and Connie leaned in with bated breath curious as to Jean’s plan.  
“ I was thinking maybe you guys could talk about getting Eren and Armin together? I mean we’ve been meaning to come up with a plan but it just hasn’t been made yet. It would be a topic enough to give me time and it would help them finally do something instead of tip toeing around each other.”  
Sasha and Connie grinned. “ Perfect. It’s about time the two of them got their act sorted. They’re obvious to everyone except each other”  
“We got your back Jeanbo” Sasha lept onto Jean in a hug despite a quietly growling Connie before releasing him and snuggling back into Connie and nuzzling his neck. “ Now sashay away” She dramatically declared whilst waving her arms to shoo him away.  
Jean laughed as he walked back to his classroom, feeling as if he was walking on air.  
**************************  
As soon as Marco had finished his final, and very tiring, class of the day he wanted nothing more than to crash into the couch and watch a full run of Blue Exorcist. Instead he was met with the Cheshire cat style grins of Sasha and Connie outside his classroom.  
“ Heyyy Cinniroll!” Sasha nudged him playfully “ We need to take you away for a top secret mission” She stated in a mock whisper, looking around from side to side widely for dramatic effect.  
Marco laughed despite his tiredness.  
“ I would love to help Sasha but I’m supposed to be going home with Jean and I don’t want to keep him waiting too long. Is there any way I can help you tomorrow?”  
“Jean has an extra meeting after school he completely forgot about until the last class. He asked me to tell you before speeding to the conference room at the speed of light.” Sasha explained with such confidence Marco believed her entirely and couldn’t help but let out a disappointed ‘oh’.  
“ Don’t worry it’s all good stuff man and we can drop you home” Connie pipped up and they lured him towards the parking lot to get into Connie’s car and head to Starbucks for mastermind planning operation Eremin.  
After hours of debating they finally figured out a way to get the two stubborn and oblivious boys together and the city lights flashed past outside the passenger window Marco gazed out of. It was 7:30 by the time they reached the apartment and Marco hopped out to bid his goodbyes, antsy to get back to his mate and spend the evening cuddling to recover from the tiring Monday. Taking the elevator to their apartment on the 7th floor he walked to door 104 and turned the key before slowly closing the door and surveying the apartment. Which was surprisingly empty. Feeling a mixture of disappointment and panic Marco scanned the apartment for any clue that would tell him where Jean was. Eventually his eyes landed on a note on the living room table.  
Meet me on the roof  
Marco frowned completely baffled as to what was going on. Even so he shrugged and placed the note back on the table before going back out of the apartment and towards the elevator once more.  
After reaching the 25th floor the elevator dinged as he came onto the small landing space leading to the door to the roof. Anxious as to the unknown before that door Marco rocked on his heels once before pacing forward and gently and slowly pressing the door open. His eyes widened and he could barely process what he saw as he slowly walked forward.  
Jean had strung lights up across the polls which were used to make a tent when gatherings on the roof happened in rainy seasons which glittered like the night sky, replicating the time after Marco’s first heat when Jean had treated him to make him feel better. In the middle of the roof a table was set with a tall lit candlestick, a white tablecloth and rose petals (Marco’s favourite flower) spread over the table. Next to that was what looked like an incredibly expensive bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. And there stood Jean. Simple white shirt and black trousers, hair tasselled as if he had run his hands through it a million times that day and biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit. He looked anxious but also elated. Marco thought he looked beautiful.  
“Jean what’s going on?” Marco breathed.  
Jean smiled a small smile and walked towards Marco gently nudging his hands and taking them into his own.  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Jean started as Marco smiled at him gently before he pressed on.  
“It’s almost like I don’t know how I did without you before we met. You’re this sweet, selfless and positive person and on top of all your amazing individual qualities you somehow manage to put up with my grumpy ass”  
Marco giggled and was about to dismiss Jean but he pressed on further.  
“I don’t ever want to go back to being without you. Ever. I never want there to be a ‘after Marco’ or ‘back then when I was with Marco’, I just want ‘with Marco’ always.”  
Marco’s eyes started to widen as he began to clock on what was happening and Jean got down on one knee.  
“Marco I love you so much and I always, always will. Will you marry me?”  
Marco was nodding through his happy tears way before Jean had even finished his proposal and managed to gasp out a quiet yes before getting on his knees smashing his mouth against Jeans in a violent but loving kiss, tears crawling down his face. They stayed embracing and kissing on their knees for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a couple of minutes before standing but refusing to let go of each other. Jean led Marco over to the table and poured him a glass of champagne, the rest of the night spent cuddled on the lounge chair and looking at the usual sights of the city and the stars, but more importantly observing each other and basking in the knowledge that they had all the time in the world to spend on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long one! Thank you to everyone reading this as every comment/ view/ kudo is much appreciated! Please feel free to critique ! There will be a bit more of Eremin and Springles in the next few chapters (hopefully!- Connie will sort himself out :D )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is encouraged to confront his feelings for Armin head-on.

Armin sat gazing out of the window of the coffee house, watching the drops of rain crawl down the glass. He bit at his lip, digging his teeth in and berating himself for holding such a grudge. Realistically he was only being human. Marco had approached Armin and practically begged him to talk to his friend Tobias on the down low about getting the courage to ask someone out. Here was the problem. Armin was sweet and always wanted to help people but he wanted to help himself. He was elated for his friends but couldn’t help but feel the sharp stab of jealousy. Seeing Eren at work every day and having known him since they were children was hard enough as it was but to be surrounded by happy couples meant that most days he was left wanting. Being asked to help more couples when he was alone felt like a kick in the chest. He was snapped out of his self-pity as a figure shyly approached him hands in his pockets and shoulders slightly hunched over, as if he was trying to protect himself. No wonder this guy needed help. Armin smiled gently. At least he could hopefully get this other guy a happy ending.   
***************************************************************************************************************  
“ So I hear Artlet is on a date” Sasha squealed excitedly.   
Eren was anything but excited. His heart dropped to his stomach and his face almost paled. It finally happened. Someone else snapped up the boy had a hold on his heart since he was a teenager. Fearing his feelings he pushed them to the side and tried to deny them. Luckily not many had approached Armin for dates as in high school he spent most of his time on studies and on the rare occasion he was asked he held no interest. But this was almost unbearable. Eren was devastated but mostly he was angry. This was inevitable- why the hell didn’t he act sooner? Armin would never leave him if he didn’t return the feelings, at worse it would be awkward for a while but over time the tension would have dispersed, even if Eren’s feelings didn’t. Gripping on tighter to his coffee mug Eren launched off the sofa and stormed towards the staff room coffee maker avoiding eye contact.   
“Awesome” He growled devoting all of his attentions to making his drink.   
“You okay there Eren?” Connie cautiously piped up, glancing at Marco with a facial expression that portrayed both worry that perhaps this plan would end in more arguments than intended but also an ‘I knew he cared’ look.   
“ Fan-fucking-tastic Connie, just peachy”. Eren knew at this point he was being obvious as hell but his anger had so consumed him that he didn’t care. His alpha pride was getting in the way. He was ashamed he was being a coward, something he had often told Jean before he and Marco got together, and a possessive tension thumped through his veins. Armin knew Eren first, screw this new guy.   
“Wanna talk about it?” Marco asked in a voice that conveyed a lack of judgement, an invitation that Eren shouldn’t shy from.   
At this point Eren had had enough. The anger and emotion coursing through him made him vulnerable but his alpha nature caused anger to dominate. He would never hurt his friends but that wouldn’t stop him raising his voice and becoming aggressive.   
“Piss off! I don’t need you swaddling me” he snapped at Marco.   
Jean instantly growled, bearing his teeth as his breathing became more laboured. Marco gently rested a hand on his arm to stop him but it did little to calm Jean down. How dare Eren speak to Marco like that unprovoked!   
“You ass! Don’t get pissed at Marco just because you’re angry at yourself! It’s hardly his fault that you waited too long! Armin is free to go with whoever he damn well pleases!”   
“Like you’re one to talk! You spent almost an entire two weeks crying to Armin in-between classes because you couldn’t grow the balls to say anything to Marco, you just got lucky that Marco didn’t meet someone else.”   
Marco switched his attention to Jean whose face was now bright red in a combination of embarrassment and anger. He had only ever told Marco that he had spoken with Armin not that he had gotten so emotional in front of him. It was probably an issue of Alpha pride. Marco wanted to gather him up in his arms and smoother him in affection in an attempt to compensate for all of the time they spent dancing around each other. Knowing this was not the time and place he squeezed gently on the arm he had been holding trying to calm him down.   
“Oh I’m sorry which one of us actually said anything and is sitting with their fiancé huh?” Jean threw back.   
Eren was livid. But he couldn’t deny it was with himself and he had no retort.   
“What the fuck am I meant to do then?” He bellowed at Jean “It’s not like I can just turn up and tell him to drop the other guy for me!”   
Marco lifted his gaze from Jean. “Well not in those exact words no. But give him the choice.”   
Eren shifted his gaze to Marco, defensively but with a note of guilt.   
“Armin doesn’t know how you feel but if you tell him he has the chance to see all of his options. If you don’t tell him now you’ll always regret not knowing what he would have said. Especially if things get more serious with this guy and you have to sit back and watch it.” Marco spoke cautiously but firmly.   
Eren’s mood shifted from feverishly angry to absolute dread at that prospect. He’d already made his feelings very evident to the group so there was less room to further embarrass himself. It was better to simply act as soon as possible.   
“Where is he?”   
“Coffee house opposite the central bank in town” Sasha managed to say in-between bites of biscuits.  
Eren didn’t hesitate to simply run off out of the common room not so much as glancing back at his friends as they all shared expressions of anticipation.   
***************************************************  
It had started to rain by the time Eren was halfway into town, his hair flicking into his face as he ran, his eyes blurring from the oncoming droplets. He didn’t care in the slightest, barely aware of his senses and focusing on getting to Armin as soon as humanly possible. Adrenaline pumped him as he was finally tackling his feelings head on.   
Breathing heavily Eren finally saw the coffee house come into sight and spotted Armin sitting by the window. He was wearing a green jumper and casual jeans, he’d obviously had the last few periods of school free to go home and change. Cradling his warm coffee in both his hands and blowing softly threw the steam it was an adorable sight and Eren’s heart rate picked up. He then turned his attention to the other guy. He wasn’t ugly Eren noted with disgust. He had dark hair like Erens and wore glasses framing bright blue eyes. Dark hair is at least a start right?   
Stopping for a millisecond to catch his breath Eren didn’t bother taking the time to figure out what he was going to say placing all of his energies onto getting to the man he was in love with. Bursting through the door he made a b-line for Armin’s table and could overhear the conversation making his heart plummet.   
“ I’m not very good with words which is why I haven’t said anything sooner but I’ve liked you for a while…”   
Eren wanted to wretch, this guy needed to back off.   
Armin looked up and locked eyes with Eren, his face morphing into confusion and then into concern.   
“Eren? What you doing here?”   
Eren threw a scowl to Armin’s date in the hopes of intimidating him and smirked when he visibly shrunk back in his seat. Must be a beta or an omega- no way an alpha would have acted like that.   
“I need to talk to you, right now.”  
Armin shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t deny Eren anything but he couldn’t just leave Tobius either. The tone of Eren’s voice sounded urgent.   
“Is there any chance we can talk in about ten minutes? How urgent is this?” Armin asked twiddling his hair in-between his fingers, a nervous habit.   
Hurt that Armin was willing to give his date attention over Eren’s need to talk to him, he wasn’t having any of it.   
“Don’t go with this guy” Eren rushed out.   
“Eren, what….”

“At least not without hearing me out first. I’ve been in love with you for years. Way back when we were at school together, perhaps even before that. I wouldn’t ever want you to be anything but happy and if I had the chance to do that every day as more than a friend then I would do it over and over. If we ever had any stupid fights or relationship troubles I would choose to work through it every time. I don’t think I will ever feel this way about anyone else. If you’d let me I’d marry you and have your children and stay with you as long as we’re alive. But I would never want you to feel pressurized or guilty so if you won’t be happy with me and happier with this guy” Eren glared at a very confused Tobias again “then I wish you the best. But know that you have the choice and I won’t stop loving you anytime soon.”   
Armin stared at Eren shell shocked, eyes wide and overflowing.  
Tobius then stood sheepishly. “I’ll give you guys some space. Thanks for the help Armin, I really appreciate it.”  
Help? What help? Eren questioned to himself but only briefly before feeling nervous that Armin hadn’t said anything yet. He slipped into the seat Tobius had previously inhabited.   
“Please say something. Anything. Even if it’s that you don’t know what to say or are going to reject me please just say something.” Eren pressed out, eyes screwed up as he lowered his head towards the table.   
He jolted slightly when he felt a hand on his cheek and chanced a look up. Armin was crying but a smile graced his features; he looked elated. In fact he was laughing a little.   
“Armin?”   
Armin leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Erens, giggling softly as he stated over and over in his mind that this was reality. Finally it was happening. He’d even said he wanted marriage and kids! This was better than any fantasy Armin had ever had. Eren instantly placed his hand on the back of Armin’s head and deepened the kiss, his heartbeat felt throughout his body. Relief flooded through him and he was on cloud 9.   
They broke away and both grinned.   
“Took you a while” Armin chuckled.   
“I was nervous okay? I was worried you wouldn’t be interested..” Eren glanced out the window but Armin placed his fingers under Eren’s chin and made him look back.   
“I was always interested” he said before placing a soft kiss on Eren’s lips again.   
“Did you think I was on a date?” Armin sputtered out in-between laugher.   
“That’s what Sasha and the others told me! Why do you think I ran all the way from the school? I couldn’t miss the opportunity.”   
“Wait that’s what Sasha told you?”

“Yeah and Marco was pressing me to tell you how I felt. I’ve wanted to forever but this was the push I needed I guess.”   
Armin was smiling so hard his face hurt and he loved it. He would have to thank Marco in full when he next saw him.   
Armin then shook his head “I was giving him advice on confessing to a girl he works with. Ironic that I gave both Jean and Tobius advice on something that I can’t do myself” he chuckled.   
“We need to get you home you’re soaked through- you’ll catch a cold” Armin pestered as he poked Eren and admired the way his shirt had stuck to his chest.   
“Urghh” Eren stated as he looked down at himself. He’d been so consumed with what he was going to say to Armin and the response he hadn’t really taken the time to notice how uncomfortable he was. “Let’s head back to mine for a while.”   
Armin nodded , stood and gathered his satchel before turning to Eren and intertwining their fingers. Eren beamed back with a boyish smile and kissed Armin once more before heading out into the rain with the person he loved most.   
Later that night Eren received a text.   
So???!!! How’d it go?!   
Grinning down at the phone he nudged Armin and showed him the text Sasha had sent. They both smiled and rubbed noses as they lay in dry clothes in a multitude of blankets on the couch, hot chocolates on the table and a movie playing in the background.   
'I love you guys' Eren sent back before kissing the top of Armin’s head and snuggling closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you reading and to those leaving Kudos! It means a lot- feel free to send suggestions/ comments my way :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springles chapter :)

Sasha stared down at the pregnancy test in her shaking hands and let out a deep breath. Positive. The test was positive. She gradually brought the test in her hands down but continued to stare at the floor fear rushing through her veins. How the hell would Connie react? They weren’t married or bonded yet and this was anything but planned. It had been one stupid night where they’d gone out for drinks and one thing had led to another. Sasha would be excited if she knew Connie would be okay with this but the idea that Connie could potentially leave her alone with the baby was horrifying. She knew Connie wasn’t like that but when people get scared they do things they regret. Placing the test in the trash and walking out from the bathroom she sat on the sofa in the living room in a numb gaze feeling like she was waiting for inevitable doom.   
Connie on the other hand was on the way home from marking final projects for Design A-Level, excited to come home to Sasha. He’d done a lot of thinking since Armin and Eren had gotten together about how much time they lost by not taking the plunge and telling each other how they felt. Although he was with Sasha he didn’t want to waste time not fully committing and giving her what she wanted because he was scared. He may be apprehensive but he was positive that Sasha was the only one for him and despite his nerves he was excited at the prospect of settling down. So on the way home he had made a mental note he was going to buy a ring that weekend and plan his proposal. Turning the lock into their apartment Connie smiled as he smelt Sasha’s sent and called out to her.   
On the couch Sasha jolted hearing Connie call out and couldn’t bring herself to look up.   
“Hey, you okay babe?”   
Sasha remained frozen, staring at the floor as if it held the answers to the universe.   
“Sasha?” Connie’s face morphed into an expression of anxiousness and he sat on his knees in front of her to try and see her expression. Placing his fingers gently under her chin he tilted her head to look at him and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face and her breathing had picked up.   
“Hey, hey what happened?” he asked in what he hoped was a gentle and calming tone only to have Sasha spring up from the couch and mumble about having to go before racing out of the apartment. Shocked into his crouching position Connie sat there wide-eyed and completely bemused.   
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
'Driving whilst crying this much can’t be safe' was Sasha’s main thought as she scrambled into her car and placed her hands on the wheel as she let out a huge sob. Taking a couple of minutes to calm herself enough to know that despite crying she could drive safely, she took several deep breaths and dialled the number she needed onto her phone hands free.   
“Hey Sasha! What’s up?”  
Without being able to bring herself to explain the situation yet she only managed to croak out a name.   
“Marco” She hiccupped through sobs.   
“Oh god Sasha- what’s wrong? Do you need me to come and meet you?”  
“Can I come to you?”   
“Of course! Do you need anything from the shops? Ice cream? Booze?”  
“Maybe a gallon of ice cream covered in chocolate and a couple doughnuts.”  
“On it.”  
Ten minutes later Sasha stepped out of her car and took the lift to Jean and Marco’s floor. Knocking on their apartment door she jumped a little at how quickly Marco opened it.   
“I was waiting on the other side” Marco stated bashfully scratching at the back of his neck.   
Sasha smiled lightly and stepped carefully into the apartment. Marco had placed blankets on the couch, put three different types of ice cream, chocolates and doughnuts next to it with a bottle of wine. Sasha could feel herself getting emotional and wondered if the pregnancy hormones were already having an effect.   
“Thank you. You have no idea how much I need this.” She ended with a small laugh devoid of humour and brought him into a hug. They then made their way to the couch.   
“So do you wanna talk about it?” Marco asked tentatively, almost scared he’d set her into a fountain of tears. It was inevitable but the longer he could put that off the better.   
“Yeah. I’m gonna be honest I need some serious advice, I just barely know where to start.”  
“Is everything okay with you and Connie?” 'Better to get straight to it' Marco thought.   
“For now but this could change everything and I’m petrified to tell him. Part of me feels bad telling you this first but I need moral support otherwise I’m never gonna be able to tell him.”  
Marco’s eyes widened a little, several possibilities going through his head as he tried desperately to guess the right scenario.   
“I’m sure Connie would understand. Must be pretty big for you to feel so nervous telling him. You guys are so attached you’re practically one person.”   
Sasha smiled sadly. That was exactly what she was scared of loosing.   
“Look I don’t want to pressure you into saying anything- you can tell me when you feel able but just know I’ll help however I can.”   
Sasha swallowed. She loved her friends dearly- Marco was the first to call because he was so approachable, followed by Armin but she knew he was busy tonight with Eren and she couldn’t interrupt that. Bringing her hands into fists by her side she took a deep breath and decided to spill it.   
“I’m pregnant.”   
Marco stared a little but tried not to give too much of a reaction so as not to scare her.   
“It wasn’t planned. I mean my plan was marriage, bonding, kids but that didn’t quite work out so well right?” Sasha laughed unhappily and tried to hide a sob. She wanted a baby with Connie more than anything but was the timing right? Would she be alone? And if he left the baby would probably look so much like him as a constant reminder…  
Marco surged forward to gather her into a hug and she gripped back, feeling guilty Marco knew about the baby before Connie but craving support before she would have to face him.   
After a couple of minutes they let go and Marco talked to her soothingly.   
“Sasha I know that sometimes things don’t always go the way that we planned but that doesn’t mean we can’t work with them. You love kids! So does Connie despite the fact that he gets mega nervous around them.”  
Sasha smiled weakly at this point. It was true that whilst Connie wanted kids and was pretty good with them he always appeared flustered and a tad clueless seeing them as objects that could smash at any minute.   
“But the one thing I am sure of is that he loves you to pieces. There is no way he’s going to up and leave you alone. It may be scary but we’ll all help you! I love kids as does Eren and Armin and despite Jean’s grumpy nature he has a soft spot for them too. You can 100% get through this and you will be happy by the end of it.”   
Sasha felt like a weight had been partially lifted from her shoulders. Sure she hadn’t heard Connie say he wasn’t going to leave but Marco was right. Connie loved her and he’s always made sure to show it. She’d have to tell him eventually and now she knew friends like Marco would stick by her side she felt more prepared to face the unknown prospects.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Connie had called Sasha’s family, the school and the majority of their friends only to have no clue as to why she had been so upset. Jean had been in a meeting and hadn’t answered, Marco didn’t pick up, Eren and Armin had no clue, Krista and Ymir were with family and Reiner and Bertholdt were on a ski trip abroad. Having established that this had nothing to do with a family crisis or a work related issue he came to the sobering realisation it could be something to do with him.   
Pacing the living room with the phone still clutched in his hand he berated himself for being so cowardly. Maybe Sasha was sick of waiting around for commitment and was upset because she was planning on leaving. Nothing else had happened between them and he was as happy as he usually was with her. His chest ached at the idea of her leaving. Maybe he would meet someone new but all he knew was that they weren’t her so would never measure up and he didn’t want to. He stopped his pacing and stood in the middle of the room making a huge decision. He would propose as soon as she came home ring or no ring. He needed her to see how much he wanted her to be his wife and how willing he was to commit. If she’d made up her mind and said no he could at least say he’s tried his hardest to win her back.   
Just as this thought came to him he heard the turn of keys in the lock. Taking a deep breath he walked into the hallway to see Sasha gazing at him shyly, mascara still visible underneath her eyes. She looked like she’d visibly paled and Connie became perplexed as to how he could have possibly scared her so much.   
“Hey” He spoke as softly as possible as if trying not to scare a wild animal.  
“Hey” She replied shakily but with a slight smile.   
Terrified of what might be said next Connie launched into a completely unprepared speech.   
“Look I have no idea why you’re upset- I tried calling family, friends , I even called the school to see if anyone knew if anything had happened at work today. But I’m guessing from the fact that they all had no clue it’s potentially something that I’ve done.”   
Sasha felt awful. It was her fault as much as it was Connie’s and she hated thinking of the world fault because it suggested some sort of blame as if the baby was something wrong. She wished she’d just had the confidence to tell him outright in the first place. The fact he’d gone to such lengths in the first place showed how much he cared. She was about to interrupt him to just tell him the truth when he kept going.   
“I know that I’ve been making you wait because I’m worried about all the stuff that comes with marriage but I swear it’s not because I don’t want it. I want it more than anything but I want to be able to do it to the best standard possible because you deserve that. I just really don’t want to let you down.”   
Sasha had started crying again.   
“I don’t know if you crying earlier was because you’re sick of waiting and you’re thinking of leaving but I can’t let you leave before telling you that I love you so much and I don’t ever want anyone else. I was planning on waiting till after the weekend to have a ring ready but I can’t run the risk of waiting too long having wasted so much time already.”  
Sasha’s eyes practically became the size of saucers as Connie got down on one knee in front of her and took one of her hands in his.   
“If I’m not too late please marry me?”   
Sasha chocked on a relief sob and nodded enthusiastically dragging him up for a tight hug. She could feel Connie let out a thankful sob of his own and grip her tighter.   
“There’s just one thing you should know before you get the ring” Sasha stated shakily.   
Connie stepped back enough to see her face, as her eyes gazed off to the side.   
“It’s not going to change my mind” He whispered and nuzzled her neck.   
“You’re sure you’re okay with committing to the both of us?”   
At first Connie fixed her with an incredibly confused expression until she gently moved his hand to her lower stomach and covered it with her own. His eyes widened in utter shock.   
“You’re….” He couldn’t seem to get the rest of the sentence out so Sasha nodded in response, her heart rate doubling.   
“That’s why you were …” Sasha nodded again.   
“We’re gonna have a baby?” His voice sounded much happier than she’d expected and the fear she was anticipating didn’t seem to be evident.   
“Yeah” She managed to breathe before Connie leaned up for a passionate kiss, holding her close again as tears streamed down from his eyes.   
“God I thought you were sick of waiting and you were gonna leave me.”   
Sasha shook her head violently “Never. I was worried you’d get freaked out with me being pregnant”  
“Are you kidding? I may be terrified but I want a family with you more than anything”  
Connie cupped Sasha’s face in his hands and placed kisses all over as she pulled him in closer.   
Later on that evening snuggled up on the couch, both had their hands on Sasha’s stomach and had been kissing for the past hour. Connie stopped them only to hold up a haribo ring he had found in the kitchen cupboards, waggling his eyebrows as he placed it on her ring finger, engrossed by Sasha’s laughter and the certainty he had a future with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on JeanMarco again but I felt I needed a tad more attention on Springles! My term has now ended for the easter so I'm hoping to update more often :) Thank you to everyone who reads and to those who leave Kudos- I honestly can't say how much I appreciate it <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are finally married!

Marco leant deeper into Jean and nuzzled his neck as they swayed slowly like they were the only two in the room. They were finally married and Marco could barely wrap his head around it. How the hell did he get so lucky? Jean held him tighter and kissed the top of his head gently before leaning back to look him in the face and gave him a gentle smile. Despite not being one for mass amounts of public affection a lot of the time Jean appeared to be so elated today it didn’t bother him that people were watching him get cuddly with his husband. Yup, husband. Even Jean’s over-protective alpha mother who loved to coddle her alpha son despite his grumpy and sulky reactions could watch without Jean caring. After all he may act like he hated his mother’s overemotional attention but deep down he was a mamma’s boy.   
Sparing a glance around the room Marco revelled in the fact his friends had also found happiness. Sasha and Connie were also slow dancing, foreheads pressed together and despite Sasha’s stomach now being round with 6 months of pregnancy they still seemed wrapped around each other as close as possible. Armin and Eren were chatting across the room, hands holding on the table as Armin laughed and cuddled closer to Eren. Krista and Ymir were outside by the fairy lights and Reiner and Bert were also on the dancefloor. Mikasa had snuck off with her date to an unknown area and Marco could make a pretty educated guess as to what she was doing.   
Feeling Jean watch him he turned back and locked eyes with him.   
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” Both smiled at each other as if words simply weren’t enough anymore.   
“I wonder who will be next” Marco pondered out loud.   
“Well we can cross Sasha and Connie off the list because they had theirs before ours…I reckon Eren and Armin.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah I mean, they’ve known each other forever. Plus look at them they already look like a married couple.”  
Turning his head Marco watched them as they talked in hushed voices and laughed together.   
“I wonder if we look that cute when people watch us.”  
Jean snorted “Please you’re adorable but they most likely don’t think the same of me- probably the resting bitch face.”  
“Don’t you mean horse face?”

“Hey what the hell? Don’t make me have our first martial fight on the dance floor at the reception of our wedding!”   
Marco laughed and pecked him on the cheek.   
“I’m only kidding! Besides, I know for a fact people think you’re adorable when you’re around me. Probably because you get all soft-eyed, red faced and dreamy around me because you lovvveee me ” Marco teased.  
Rather than quipping back like Marco had expected Jean simply gave a sweet smile.   
“Yeah I do”   
Marco grinned and went in for a much more passionate kiss than the ones previously before breaking if off after a couple of seconds.   
“Wanna know a secret?”  
Marco raised an eyebrow “Like you have to ask”   
Jean chuckled. “Pretty sure we’ll be at another wedding soon”  
“Huh?”  
“ Make sure you keep this secret I’m not meant to tell anyone. When I was getting ready before the wedding I was talking to Eren. He’s planning to take Armin to the ocean and propose on a lighthouse by the beach.”   
“Awww really? That’s adorable” Marco said almost a little too loud and caught the attention of Sasha and Connie who shared a look. Jean groaned, they were gonna tease him on their assumption he’d said something sappy.   
“Shhh. Don’t let them hear you.” Jean managed between laughter. Marco was cute when he got excited.   
“Armin’s gonna love that.”   
“Yeah they’re cute together but you know what?”  
“What?”   
“We’re much cuter”   
“Damn straight we are.”  
Jean laughed again and Eskimo kissed Marco.   
“I love you Mr Kirschtein.”   
Marco grinned at his new name.   
“I love you too.” 

 

Marco and Jean practically fell into their bedroom as they desperately tugged each other’s shirts off. As soon as they were off their lips reconnected and Jean pushed Marco onto the bed, hovering above him with his pupils blown out in complete lust. He then trailed his hand slowly down Marco’s bare chest and gently stroked his happy trail before suddenly grasping Marco’s obvious tent in his trousers making him gasp against Jean’s mouth. Hands fumbling Jean desperately clawed at the belt, restless to get it off as his breathing became heavier and his own trousers getting tighter. He then pulled off Marco’s boxers and trousers giving his ass a squeeze when Marco lifted his hips to help him. He literally chucked the clothing over his shoulder without caring where the hell it went before gazing down at the sight before him. Marco was chewing his bottom lip as he often did when he was aroused, his chest was rising and falling quickly with his heavy breathing and his cock was standing fully erect and already dripping pre-cum. Pausing for only a second Jean licked a stripe from the bottom to the top as Marco threw his head back into the pillows and gave a small moan. Feeling encouraged he took it further into his mouth and started bobbing his head, feeling Marco’s hands entangle in his hair as Jean worked on getting his own trousers off. Once he’d managed to kick them off Marco dragged him up to kiss him passionately, Marco’s arms sneaking around his neck. Not breaking the kiss Jean directed his arm towards the bedside table floundering around for the lube and condom until he finally managed to grasp them. In his quest for the items, he hadn’t noticed Marco’s hand moving steadily southward and gave a surprised gasp as he felt Marco’s hand engulf his cock and start stroking. Moaning and bucking up in Marco’s hold he kissed and bit lightly on Marco’s neck as he tipped his head backwards for easier access. This continued for a couple of minutes before Jean pulled back and coated his fingers in lube.   
“You ready?” He panted gently, wiggling his fingers gently to warm the lube up.  
Marco nodded enthusiastically.   
Jean grinned devilishly as Marco spread his legs further. Circling first Jean gently pushed the first finger in and waited as Marco tensed before moving it slowly in and out. Jean frowned ever so slightly in concentration and changed angles searching for the spot he loved to find.   
“T-there!” Marco just about managed to put one word together, tightening his grip on Jean’s forearm.   
Jean moaned in response and picked up his pace as Marco writhed beneath him whilst adding another finger. Marco was enjoying himself so much he barely noticed and started to buck up into Jean’s fingers. Marco grabbed the back of Jean’s head and smashed their mouths together, continuing to buck upwards and dragged his fingers through Jean’s hair. Jean added the final finger and quickened his pace, feeling Marco’s cock rub against his stomach.   
“I’m ready, Jean I’m ready”   
Gently pulling his fingers out Jean went to line himself up when Marco touched his chest gently and shook his head before pushing Jean away from him. Jean gave a confused look before he found himself on his back looking up at Marco. Feeling the blood continue to rush south but also now to his cheeks Jean grinned in anticipation as Marco lined himself up and finally sank down onto him. As soon as he was at full hilt both of them groaned happily. Jean stroked Marco’s thighs gently and waited for him to get used to the feeling. Slowly but surely Marco started to move up and down and before long he picked up the pace and was bouncing on Jean’s lap with his hands splayed on his chest as the bed squeaked in protest.   
“Ah f-f-fuck” Jean whimpered, grabbing Marco’s hips and helping him keep up his pace.   
“Oh god Jean you feel so good, love it when you fill me up, love this so much, yes, yes don’t stop”   
It was a pretty well-kept secret that whilst Marco was sweet on the streets he was a freak in the sheets. When they had first started dating Jean was happily surprised with how loud Marco was in bed and how he was willing to try all sorts. Jean was a big advocate of the belief that a gag and handcuffs really did suit Marco.   
Marco bent down further to kiss Jean passionately on the mouth, both of them continuing to moan into each other’s mouths, only just heard over the sound of skin slapping skin. Marco whimpered slightly when he began to feel Jean’s knot form but Jean knew from experience this was a good thing and he wasn’t in any pain. Jean brought a smack down onto Marco’s ass and gently squeezed before bringing his hands to rest next to his head and opening them in invitation. Marco linked his hands with Jeans and admired the matching rings, still trying to grasp this was all real.   
Whilst both of them loved keeping a fast, hot pace Jean squeezed Marco’s hand as a signal to stop.   
“Everything okay?” Marco panted searching Jean’s face for any discomfort.   
“Everything’s perfect” Jean grinned before grabbing Marco’s hips to turn them over so that he was on top. Settling for a slower deeper pace Jean thrust his hips forward as Marco clung to the pillows, hair splayed across the pillow and gazed up at Jean through misty eyes. Pulling him as close as possible Jean nibbled and moaned mantras of Marco’s name into his ear.   
“Jean, ngh Jean I’m close, I’m so close.”   
“It’s okay I’ve got you.” Jean whispered wrapping his hand around Marco’s cock as he sped up slightly.   
Marco’s face twisted in ecstasy as he neared his release.   
“Yes, yes, yes Jean yes!”   
Jean moaned louder as Marco placed his hands back in Jean’s hair and pulled tightly.   
“Baby I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!”   
“Do it” Jean moaned with a particularly hard thrust. Marco’s body convulsed violently as he came all over Jean’s hand and chest with a shout of Jean’s name. Jean felt his own end approach as his mouth hung wide open as he came.   
Both breathing heavily and tied together by Jean’s knot Jean nuzzled Marco’s neck and kissed it gently before turning them to the side so that they were facing each other.   
“God I love you.” Jean panted.   
Chuckling Marco leaned in and kissed him for all that he was worth. “I love you too husband.”   
Jean smiled back lazily. “Speaking of”. He gently brushed his fingertips against Marco’s bare neck and searched Marco’s eyes for permission. Grinning Marco tipped his neck further into the pillows to give Jean access as both brought their jaws to each other’s necks. Squeezing Marco’s shoulder as a warning Jean sank his teeth into the sweat gland making Marco tighten his grip and cry out against him. After a couple of seconds Marco returned the favour and they stayed gently sucking at the new wounds for as long as they felt the natural need.   
When they were both finished and the knot had gone down Jean lazily waddled out of bed to dispose of the condom whilst Marco threw his hand over his eyes in exhaustion and grinned at nothing and everything all at once. Jean re-joined him and licked at his new bonding mark.   
“You’re mine” Jean murmured against it before kissing it and enveloping Marco in his arms again.   
“Always Jean Kirschtein.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am no longer a smut virgin...They'll probably be more where that came from....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin chapter :)

Armin blinked lazily in an attempt to adjust to the morning light. Squinting he read the time as 8:30 am. It was a weekend so there was no rush. Feeling Eren mumble in his sleep and nuzzle the back of his neck whilst pulling him in closer Armin smiled. Gently turning over despite some sleepy protests from Eren he turned and pecked him gently on the nose.   
“Morning” He smiled whilst placing a hand on Eren’s cheek.   
“Mmm Morning” Eren managed to croak. “It’s a weekend where’s the fire?”   
“Sorry you can go back to sleep if you want, guess I just couldn’t sleep anymore.”  
Eren blinked at him as if he wasn’t really seeing him and Armin smirked in response. Eren was still practically asleep. Armin stroked his fingers through Eren’s hair to lull him back to sleep before untangling himself from Eren’s arms. Sneaking quietly out of the room and into the bathroom he showered and made himself some tea before snuggling on the couch with a book about the Russian Revolution. After a couple hours of engrossed reading he felt a weight on his head and peeked up.   
“It’ still so early how does your brain function enough to focus on this intellectual shit.”   
Armin chuckled as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.   
“I’ve had tea so the caffeine helps, plus I actually find it pretty interesting.”   
“You’re such a nerd.” Eren teased lovingly before wondering to the kitchen.   
“You’re a teacher too! I’m pretty sure that makes both of us nerds” Armin countered in mock offence.   
“You had breakfast yet?”   
“Nope.” Armin replied as he put his book down on the living room table and trailed after Eren into the kitchen.   
Eren simply nodded before getting out ingredients to make pancakes.   
“So what do you want to do today? The weather is supposed to be sunny today it would be a shame to waste it.”   
“Yeah you’re right, we could go to the park or something? Maybe have a picnic?”   
“I was actually thinking we could maybe go to the beach? Sit by the ocean for a while?”  
Eren tensed slightly and tried to re-focus on his batter rather than the nerves that had just surfaced. Today seemed as good as any but that wouldn’t keep the nerves entirely at bay. On the plus side if he picked today then those nerves would be confined to today alone rather than planning way in advance to have a constant flurry of anticipation stalk him.   
“Sure that sounds nice” Eren beamed over his shoulder and was rewarded with a shy smile. 

 

Walking along the beach hand in hand as the sun began to set Eren felt a lot calmer breathing in the fresh sea-salt air.   
“It’s funny no matter how many times we see the ocean it always seems to new each time.”   
Eren had to agree with Armin, it almost seemed like it was never the same sea he was looking at.   
“Remember when we were kids and we tried to build a raft so we could explore the ocean?”   
Eren laughed. His childhood had been incredibly happy and the majority of reasoning for it had been having Armin as a best friend. When he was little he saw Armin as the brother he always wanted. He craved his attention, approval and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. It wasn’t until his mid-teens that he realised perhaps the feelings he held for his best friend stepped over the boundaries of friendship and more into infatuation. Admitting those feelings to Armin had been the best decision of his life and whilst he wished he’d done it sooner he was overjoyed he even got this far.   
“One day we’ll do it.”  
“Build a successful raft?” Armin teased back.   
“No” Eren laughed “Explore more than we already have. I know we have a pretty good track record for travelling in the school holidays but I mean exploring with no obligations and staying in countries for months rather than weeks.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” Armin chuckled.   
Gazing at the light house which was fast approaching Eren felt a strong resolve to carry out exactly what his heart wanted him to. When he’d confessed to Armin he’d admitted he wanted a life and family with him and whilst it wasn’t said as a promise Armin hadn’t battered an eyelid at the thought of being so attached in such a permanent way. Eren repeatedly told himself that to give him courage.   
“Hey wanna go to the top of the lighthouse to get a better view of the sunset?”   
Armin squeezed his hand a couple of times and gave an adorable nod whilst beaming. Eren was pretty sure his heart literally skipped a beat.   
“Wow way more stairs than I expected” Armin giggled whilst still out of breath and leaning against the lighthouse wall.   
“Yeah we’ve earned dinner tonight” Eren took Armin’s hand and lead him closer to the balcony rail “But it was worth it don’t you think?”   
Eren was totally right. The sunset was magnificent, to say the least. Purples, pinks and oranges danced together in the sky as the sun just peaked out over the horizon of the sea.   
“Definitely” Armin breathed leaning back into Eren who had his hands wrapped around Armin as his heart beat at an insane rate. “Do you ever just stop and think about how amazing this earth is? Sometimes I find myself just so caught up in school life and then bouncing into the realisation on days like these y’know?”   
“Yeah I get what you mean.” Eren started nervously. He wanted to do this and do this now before he lost his resolve. “I want to explore as much as this earth as possible with you, there’s no one else I would rather have incredible experiences with. And honestly, the experiences would be made so special by the fact that they would have been with you. That is if you’ll have me” Eren added nervously whilst turning bright red. Whilst it was true he was mushy around Armin a lot it didn’t mean that he wasn’t embarrassed sometimes.   
Armin twisted his head to plant a kiss on Eren’s lips. “Of course I will.”   
Gaining courage from Armin’s words Eren stepped back and turned Armin to face him whilst looking at the floor to the side. Armin was about to comment on Eren’s noticeably anxious behaviour before Eren beat him to it.   
“I’m so grateful that I met you. I honestly look back on everything that given me happiness in my life and you’ve been such a big cause for it. You’ve given me confidence when I needed it, been fun and easy to be around, and calmed me down in several of my anger tantrums.”   
“And fights with horse face” Armin smirked.   
Eren glanced up and gave a small chuckle. “Yeah those too.”   
“I think what I’m trying to do and probably not doing very well at is to tell you how incredibly special you are to me just because you’re you and I’m incredibly lucky to have had so much time as I’ve had with you. But the thing is that I want all the time I can possibly get if you’d let me.”   
Armin’s eyes were wide and he blinked as Eren got down on one knee and fumbled into his pocket to bring out a small black box. Armin’s hand covered his mouth when he realised what was happening and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Opening the black box Eren revealed a beautiful emerald ring which sparkled in the low sunset.   
“When I told you that I wanted you for as long as you’d have me and that I wanted a family with you I meant every word. Those feelings haven’t changed and they never will. I want a life with you and to keep exploring and making memories. Maybe even have a couple of kids of our own to show the world to. I love you so much and always have- Will you marry me?”   
Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had actually done it. He didn’t have too long to contemplate that before Armin was kneeling in front of him.  
“Like you even have to ask, of course, I’ll marry you.” He managed to get out with a watery smile.   
Hardly believing he’d manage to land such an angel as Armin Artlert Eren left out a relieved chuckle as Armin bombarded him with a tight hug. Slipping the ring onto Armin’s finger and kissing it gently Eren felt like he was floating.   
Later that night exhausted from lovemaking and in need of sleep, Eren watched as Armin dozed off in his arms, tucking his long blond hair away from his eyes one thought on his mind. We are gonna have the cutest little explorers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody meets the Springles baby :)

Small green eyes blinked and wondered slowly around the room, confused as to the appearance of so many people. Evie Springer had only been born four days ago and was still getting used to bright light and sounds. Occasionally she felt panicked but soothed as soon as she heard her mothers and fathers voices which she’d gotten accustomed to over the past few months. Bringing her small fist to her mouth she put it in her mouth and made a small sound at her mother.   
“Hey look she’s got Sasha’s appetite.” The room chuckled at Eren’s observation as they continued to admire Evie. She had her father’s green eyes but looked mostly like her mother. She was a chubby baby, which didn’t really surprise anyone, and the group were instantly taken with her.   
“How are you feeling Sasha?” Armin asked gently, tucking his hair behind his ear.   
“Still a little exhausted” Sasha answered truthfully, “totally worth it though.” She turned and smiled at Connie who had his hands on her shoulders and was leaning over the back of the couch to also admire his daughter. Given that she wasn’t planned he was still having to wrap his head around the fact that this was real. Even when he had felt his daughter kick when Sasha was pregnant or seen the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat it still seemed so distant. Now she was here he was ecstatic, to say the least.   
“She’s adorable.” Marco gushed. Jean turned to look at him and couldn’t help but chuckle. Marco was clearly enamoured with this baby and Jean could tell he’d be in for a night of continued babbling about how cute she was. He didn’t mind. In fact, Jean was more wrapped up in how adorable Marco was.   
“Wanna hold her?” Sasha asked him, shifting her slightly in her hold resulting in a slightly miffed sound. Marco suddenly looked a little uneasy.   
“Are you sure?” As he asked this he directed it at Connie. Connie was already acting a little overprotective. This was the first time she’d been introduced to anyone other than her own parents and grandparents so the whole situation was new. “I don’t want to disturb her or anything?”   
As Marco nervously prattled on Sasha shared a look with Connie and chuckled moving from the couch she was on to the couch Jean and Marco were on, perching on the edge. Connie was fine with Marco holding Evie. Much better than either Eren or Jean, for all he knew they would try to throw her up in the air or something equally reckless.   
“It’s totally fine! We figured we were gonna end up passing her around like a joint at some point this evening.”   
Eren and Jean laughed a little but Marco continued to look a little nervous. Gently placing Evie in Marco’s arms Sasha gently encouraged him.   
“Don’t worry you’ll be fine- it’s really not that hard.” She gave him a reassuring smile.   
Evie blinked up at the stranger whom she’d first felt uncomfortable with. She could tell he was a little anxious and that put her on edge in turn but once he seemed to relax she followed suit. She gave a small sound which was neither pleased nor displeased but undeniably endearing. Looking down at Evie, Marco could barely believe how fragile she was, how small her hands were and how delicate her eyelashes were. She was also slightly heavier than he expected but this was Sasha’s baby he was holding.   
“Hey Sweetie.” He whispered in a calm and gentle voice. Immediately Evie decided she liked the man with the freckles. Beside Marco Jean was internally having a meltdown. Not that he would ever admit it to the group but Marco holding a baby was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He didn’t want to act like those women who turn into a melted pile on the floor seeing their boyfriends with babies so whilst he felt like melting inside he kept his cool exterior. Jean was cool. Super cool as always.   
Marco gently stroked her cheek and was going to pass her back to her mother Evie reached out with the hand which wasn’t in her mouth and wrapped it around Marco’s finger and locked her eyes on his.   
“Aww Marco she likes you- you’re a natural!” Sasha exclaimed gleefully. Connie looked a little miffed and collected Evie instead of Sasha so that he could scent her and re-affirm that he should be the favourite. Marco looked a little sheepish but Sasha whispered and assured him that he was fine, just a little jealous that Evie was meeting new people. He’d be fine when her attention was back on him when the guests left.   
Evie was in fact passed around like a joint with intermittent breaks back to Connie when he got too jealous. Connie was adamant the omegas go first so he could work his way to being comfortable with Alphas holding his daughter. She had gotten much more used to strangers and was happier to interact with them. For Armin this resulted in a surprisingly hard hair tug much to the amusement of everyone there. When the last two remaining were Eren and Jean, Connie did start to get anxious.   
“Can I please just remind you two that she is only four days old? Just make sure you’re super careful!”   
Simultaneously two outcries of upset came from both of the couches.   
“Hey who the fu-freak do you think we are? We’re not idiots!” Jean scoffed.   
Marco chuckled next to him “Nice save babe”. Jean glared back at him only to receive a sloppy kiss on the cheek as Marco giggled.   
“Yeah- we’re rough with each other and aggressive in sports and stuff but come on what are you thinking we’d do? Throw her through the window?”   
Connie sighed. “Don’t even joke about that bro.”   
Sasha slapped him lightly on the arm. “Come on don’t be an overbearing parent – she’ll hate that, wouldn’t you love.” She cooed at Evie as she rested in Connie’s arms.   
“Seriously though we should make it quick, she’s due a nap soon.”   
Connie walked up to Eren first.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence man” Jean deadpanned. Marco covered his hand reassuringly and rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.   
Given the bravado it was surprising that Eren looked almost as nervous as Marco had done. None the less he held her and spoke to her in a baby voice which had Jean sniggering.  
“Oh what you think you’re the baby whisperer?!” Erne hissed at Jean, obviously a little embarrassed despite Armin’s whispers that it was adorable.   
“I’m not the one whispering gibberish” Jean shot back with a smirk. Marco rolled his eyes. Please don’t do this here, Jean.   
“Are you two seriously going to have a bragging race about who's better with the baby? Seriously?” Marco deadpanned looking thoroughly unimpressed and sharing a look with Armin.   
“Just cause horseface is gonna loose.”   
“Maybe I have more maturity than you and don’t see it as a competition.”   
“You started it, and you’re only saying that because you would lose.”   
“How did I start it? I only laughed, you started the challenge.”  
“There is no challenge. It’s holding a baby, get over yourselves.” Marco groaned. Both were a little taken aback by Marco but ultimately they knew he was right. Armin suggested that him and Eren would get their things ready whilst Jean held the baby so that they weren’t imposing too long but Marco also knew it was to get them in separate rooms and to stop them from competing.   
Leaving the room with Connie, Eren and Armin went to get their coats leaving Sasha, Jean and Marco in the room. Sasha crouched down in front of Jean and Marco with Evie in her arms.   
“Ready?”   
Jean nodded. He was nervous on the inside. He’d never held a baby before and despite Connie being a bit extra with his worrying, Jean couldn’t blame him for worrying about dropping her on the floor. Gently Evie was placed in Jeans arms just as the phone rang.   
“Shoot I’m gonna get that- make sure to be careful!” She called walking into the hallway.   
Evie was relieved to see the man with the freckles again otherwise she would have been nervous to be away from her parents. This new man with the two coloured hair seemed a little intimidating. The freckled man then started laughing.   
“What?” Jean hissed only making Marco laugh more.   
“She’s totally giving you the look that you give other people that says are you shi- are you serious.”   
“Nice save babe” Jean jeered with a grin, impersonating Marco from before.   
“Oh shut up.” Marco rolled his eyes. Jean had to admit she was giving him a pretty similar look to Jean’s deadpan face- she was definitely sussing him up. After a few seconds she noticeably relaxed and made what seemed to be a small sound of approval.   
“ She’s sooo cute.” Marco stated as he started running his index finger gently up and down her cheek. She yawned and began to shut her eyes.   
“That’s a useful trick.” Jean murmured with a smile.   
Sasha returned to the living room and took Evie back apologising that they should probably go so that she could feed Evie and put her to bed. Both Jean and Marco nodded understanding completely and went to get their things. Eren and Jean seemed to be back to normal with no harm done, just a bit of typical alpha competitiveness. Armin and Marco couldn’t help but roll their eyes a bit. Once their guests had left Sasha wondered back into the kitchen to catch Connie with a troubled gaze watching outside the window.   
“Hey you okay? I know she’s been up a lot at night, man was that first night bad. You tired?” Sasha enquired gently. Connie couldn’t help but smile. Sasha had been exhausted, cheery as always but exhausted. It meant everything that despite that she was still checking up on him.   
“Do you think I’ll be overbearing?” Connie muttered not making eye contact with her.   
Sasha then realised that what she’d said when her guests were over was potentially not the smartest thing to have said when Connie was concerned about being a good parent.   
“No sweetie” Sasha gave a half smile. “I think the fact that you’re so protective shows how much you love her and she’ll know that. If you ever act excessively I’ll tell you but don’t worry about if you’re going to be a great dad or not. You’ve already proven to both of us that you are.” She stepped forward and gave Connie a kiss on the cheek but was interrupted by Evie beginning to cry.   
“After you’ve fed her give her to me and I’ll change her and put her to sleep.”   
Sasha nodded happily and tended to her child. Connie watched his wife and daughter, happier than he had ever been.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's past comes back to haunt him in the presence of a visiting ex. 
> 
> Warning for anyone who doesn't want any angst / mentions of an emotionally and physically abusive relationship. This will be the last in depth mention of it and you can progress to the next chapter without losing important storyline if you wish!

The list of teachers attending a seminar at the school discussing the research into progressive teaching divided into subjects was not an enthralling thing to read. Given this those who didn’t know about Marco’s past couldn’t understand why he was staring at it as if he was reading a death certificate. Fear, anger and worry crept onto his features and he left the common room to get fresh air.   
“Any idea what that was about?” Mikasa asked, confusion etched onto her face.   
Grabbing a copy Jean scanned through it until finding Marco’s old school, where several of the guests would be coming from. Flicking through the departments he finally reached the classics section and his heart sank when he found what he hoped he wouldn’t find.

Aiden Bartholomew.

A couple of days after they had gotten together Marco had sat Jean down to discuss something serious. At first Jean was freaking out- maybe Marco had changed his mind? Marco assured him it wasn’t so much to do with their relationship as it was his past and how he didn’t want it to affect his future. So he hold the story of his ex-Aiden. Aiden had been his boyfriend in the past school and at the time he was serious about him. Comparing to how Marco felt about Jean now it was laughable, Jean was leaps and bounds ahead in holding Marco’s love and affection. However, at the time he had really liked Aiden. They had begun dating and things went smoothly for the first few months.

Aiden was sweet, considerate and attentive saying things like how he loved Marco more than anyone else. But as the months rolled by it took a sinister turn. It turned from no one loves you as much as I do to no one but me loves you. He knocked down Marco’s confidence and told him things to make him dependent on Aiden. He manipulated Marco into not spending as much time with his friends and the need to seek Aiden’s approval like he controlled him. Feeling like Marco had turned his back on them most of his friends began to resent him. One night Marco had enough and when Aiden shouted at him for trying to spend time with them instead of him Marco shouted back. And that’s when Aiden slapped him. Stunned into silence Marco just stared vacantly ahead until it had felt like a lightning bolt had been struck through him and he raced out of the apartment and back to his own place to try and calm down. Aiden had of course run after him, pounded on the door and begged for forgiveness. Marco granted it to him. 

He clung onto the idea that Aiden would change, he would go back to the way he first was. Marco had begun to believe Aiden that no one else would love him and he felt more and more helpless every day. He didn’t even love Aiden anymore, in fact, he hated him, but was afraid of being alone. He would come home feeling empty when Aiden ditched him once again for his friends. The occasional slaps became more frequent and Marco fell deeper into despair. The last straw was when he found out that Aiden had been cheating on him for months. Feeling like there was nothing good left and there was no chance Aiden would change he finally broke up with him, despite Aiden clinging onto him roughly and shouting that he didn’t have the right to. Marco managed to crawl out of the apartment and ran back to his place. When he returned back to the school the following week, Aiden had managed to get everyone on his side by telling lies and putting on the nice guy act. His colleagues jeered at him, ignored him or shoved him in the corridors. Even the head teacher, who had once been on great terms with Marco ignored him. That’s when Marco knew he needed to quit. Luckily he still had a friend in the deputy head who was willing to write him the positive reference he deserved. Having taken six months out he then came to Rose High to begin again. He promised himself to be more cautious and wouldn’t make the mistake of hanging onto a relationship with someone that he didn’t love. 

In fact avoiding Jean for those two weeks had been more than pain from watching him with Armin. It was about self-protection too. He could tell Jean wasn’t like Aiden. Jean didn’t sweet talk people. He was upfront, sometimes to the point of being a little brutal but honest nonetheless. Marco still needed that time to relax and let himself actually consider going after what he really wanted. Falling for Jean was different. It felt like a smoother descent. Marco could tell that from the beginning but that didn’t make him fearless.   
Jean had listened to Marco respectfully but Marco saw the way his clenched fists shook with anger and the muttered ‘I’m going to kill him.’ Marco had rested his hand over Jean’s fist and told him that it was in the past, it shouldn’t affect them now. But he also asked Jean if he was still okay with trying the relationship. Marco would still get scared sometimes or need re-assurance. Jean had emphatically told him that yes whilst Marco’s past pissed him off because Marco didn’t deserve it, he was determined to work through it and make Marco happy. He lived up to his word. He made sure Marco spent time with his friends alone, he assured him that whilst no one loved Marco as much as he did was beloved by many and any time he felt he was getting angry to the point past shouting he would leave the room. Marco loved him deeply for it but now he was going to have to face his past again. 

Jean found Marco standing on the outside balcony of the cricket viewing suite, taking deep breaths to calm down.   
“Hey you okay?”   
“Peachy” Marco laughed bitterly. “This is so unfair. I’m happy with you, I’ve moved on and I don’t have anything but contempt for him. Why does he have to turn up? I don’t want to be reminded of my past and how weak I felt. “  
“Hey” Jean turned him around and hugged him as he felt Marco let go of a deep breath. “We will get through this because we’re a team. You don’t have to do this alone. I’ll be there for you, our friends will be there with you, and your department will support you. Marco everyone loves you here! Anyone steps out of line to you we’d be there in a flash.”   
Marco stepped back and squeezed Jean’s arms. “Thanks” He sniffed a little and went to hug him again.   
“God I love you so much.” He chuckled, this time it wasn’t bitter, just grateful.   
“Love you too.”   
“You’re not gonna feel jealous or anything, right? You know I have no feelings for him?”   
“I know.” Jean decided to reply honestly. “I guess it sucks a little that he was in your life at all and I couldn’t whisk you away first but I have a past too. I know that you being anxious to see him doesn’t equate to you being in love with him.”   
Marco nodded and cracked a smile.   
“We’ll plan for this.” 

And plan they did. Marco broke the story to everyone and explained why he had freaked out at the letter. They were all sympathetic, Eren got angry and Jean was actually pretty touched Eren cared so much for his friend. They decided to not leave Marco alone unless he felt he could. The likelihood was that Marco would see Aiden one on one at some point or at least be approached by him, especially when they split into departments. Every night the week before Jean and Marco talked about it. Jean was extra attentive and affectionate, making sure Marco knew his husband had his back. The week rolled by too quickly and before they knew it, the Friday of the teaching day came around. Students had the day off to revise whilst this took place so it was only staff in school. Marco and Jean walked into the school hand in hand before having to separate. 

“Come here.” Jean encouraged gathering Marco into his arms and scenting him enthusiastically. Usually at school Marco would whine that it was embarrassing and unprofessional to smell so much like his alpha but today he craved it more than ever. His fellow classics teacher, Amber, cleared her throat and laughed at Marco’s flustered expression.

“Special occasion boys? Or just taking advantage of the lack of students?” She ended with a wink. 

Marco really liked Amber. She was loud, cheery and sassy. Jean had originally been a little jealous of her but he knew Marco only saw them as friends. 

“Jealous much?” Jean back chatted returning her wink with a wide grin. 

“Urgh you got me.” She placed a hand and her heart and feigned upset. “Seriously though we have to go.” 

Marco swallowed. Jean noticed and re-assured him once more. “You got this” before kissing his cheek. 

Amber looked a little confused but went with it as Jean and Marco parted ways. 

“I don’t mean to pry but are you okay?” 

Deciding he could trust her, Marco filled her in in basic terms. 

“What a dick” She muttered. “Don’t worry we’ve got your back.” She found Marco’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Entering the room Amber and Marco were of the last four to enter the room. Aiden was already in his seat and smirked the moment Marco walked in. Amber instantly figured out who he was and frowned but contained herself. Frustratingly he was pretty good looking with dark brown eyes and red hair. He was slim but muscular and had defined features. Marco managed to keep a pretty blank face, to anyone who didn’t know of their past it would seem like he’d never met Aiden before. Taking his seat, which was unfortunately opposite Aiden’s, at the table he busied himself with getting out his folder as Amber sat next to him. His phone then buzzed. 

Amber: Make sure you flaunt your wedding ring ;) 

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle. This caught Aiden entirely off guard. Honestly, he’d mistaken Marco’s kind and gentle nature to be telling of a weak character and expected Marco to shrink back at the sight of him. He had, of course, been entirely wrong. That was originally why he pursued him. He wanted someone he could control. A couple of months of sweetness and he’d have it in the bag. But now? Marco was happy without him. His face twisted in disgust and he looked away. But as he turned a glint made him look back over. Specifically to Marco’s left hand. Marco was married?? His stomach twisted. Now no matter what he said to Marco, Marco had won. He set up his papers and set about preparing for a day filled with bitterness. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to get to Marco later. 

Once the meeting had finished and everyone was packing up, Marco ignored the hardened looks of his ex-co-workers and chatted with his own department.   
“Hey Marco? We were wondering what florist you used for your wedding flowers? They were gorgeous!” Amber gushed loudly causing Marco to smile despite his reservations. He knew exactly what she was doing.   
“Flora’s Florist on Nightingale Street.” 

“Wow those are expensive!! How did you manage that?” 

“Actually Jean insisted” Marco replied sheepishly. 

“Awww that boy spoils you” She cooed as she pinched his cheek, watching it go bright red. “Speaking of, that boy is practically attached to you like an octopus- better get you to him before he goes on a rampage trying to find you” She laughed. 

In reality, Jean was not big on PDA especially at school but Marco appreciated what she was trying to do.   
Heading towards the common room, neither bothered to acknowledge Aiden following them. 

“Hey Marco over here!” Connie waved his arms enthusiastically and Marco couldn’t help but laugh at how full of energy he was. Sasha was at home with Evie but Connie still came home early and reduced his lesson time. 

“Not going to bother saying hello to an old friend, Marco?” 

Marco felt a chill go down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to turn around, shout in his face and smack him but instead, he swallowed his pride and simply turned around. 

“Aiden.” 

He said in a blank tone. Aiden was once again taken back that Marco hadn’t stuttered or been quieter. He supposed Marco was in his natural element. Another member of the classics department called out to Amber and she had to go, figuring staying by Marco would look suspicious, leaving Marco temporarily alone. 

“So I see you’re married? How’d you manage to trick someone into that?” 

Marco swallowed again and was about to reply when he felt Connie stand beside him. 

“Hey bro, who’s this?” 

Of course, Connie knew exactly who this was but kept his cool. 

“Connie this is Aiden, an ex-co-worker” 

“Really is that all?” Aiden sneered, “This your husband, the shortie?” 

Connie growled a little beside Marco and Aiden smirked. 

“I’m not his husband, I have my own wife” Connie held up his left hand. “Marco’s a great husband though, I know a lot of people who are jealous.” 

Aiden was about to reply and Marco was beginning to get panicked, although he hid it really well, when Jean finally walked into the room, spotted Marco and grinned. He sauntered past Aiden, knocking him a little and flung himself at Marco. 

“Ugghhh that went on forever! They would let French out later than Classics!” He exclaimed whilst nuzzling Marco’s neck making him laugh. At home Jean could be pretty extra with his affection but never at school. The fact that Jean wanted to rub in Aiden’s face how happy they were filled him simultaneously with joy and worry- it’s totally okay to want to throw this in Aiden’s face, right? 

“Ugh do you mind?” Aiden spat causing Jean to turn around and give him a pretty terrifying smirk. 

“And you are?” Jean drawled, fully aware of who he was. 

“Not important” Marco interrupted surprising both Jean and Aiden. This was not something that they had planned. 

“What the hell- that’s pretty damn rude, you planning on getting kicked out when I complain?”

“Given the circumstances and what you’ve said to Connie, I don’t think I’ll be the one getting kicked out.” Marco ended with a gorgeous smile. Was Marco confident? What the hell has happened here? Aiden thought Urgh I hate losing. His husband would also have to be handsome too. 

“You know you may think that this thing ( he used air quote at this point and directed it at Marco and Jean) will last but Marco, sweetie, do you really think he’ll keep you around much longer? I’m surprised he let you get to this stage. Bonding doesn’t mean he can’t leave you. He’ll come around and leave you real soon.” Whilst saying this his tone had been patronising and the smile on his face sickly sweet. 

Jean let out a twisted and ferocious growl, bearing his teeth causing a number of members of staff to turn around and several omegas to pale. 

" Don't you dare talk to my husband like that, you sack of shit!" 

“Jean” Marco tried to gently warn him, placing a hand on his chest, terrified that if Jean did start something here that Jean would get reprimanded by the school. 

“No he can’t talk to you like that. I won’t have such a low-life criticising you. He doesn’t know jack, the reason his life is so pathetic is it’s empty that’s why you feel the need to try and make everyone miserable. It’s because you can’t sort yourself out so you decide to pry on others. He can’t handle the fact that you’re happy and have found someone who loves you unconditionally”

At this point, Amber stepped forward. 

“Aiden I need to escort you off the premises” 

“What? So this asshole shouts at me and I have to leave.” 

“Actually it’s more like you insulted numerous members of staff and I’ve been informed that you’ve even tried to sexually persuade a few others before the meeting. It seems unbelievable to me that I need to explain to someone that coming onto other staff members and insulting them is not the professional code for meetings. You’re leaving.”  
Aiden was about to fight back when a sound cut him off. It was one that no-one in that room had heard before. Marco was viciously growling at him. 

“Get out. You’re not welcome here. You don’t have a hold on me, you don’t have the right to assume you can have a hold on others. We don’t appreciate jackasses around here. Leave.” 

Everyone temporarily froze. Aiden was caught so off guard that Amber easily dragged him out of the room. Jean turned to Marco, who was still panting a little from his display of aggression, with wide eyes. Slowly Marco calmed down and turned to face Jean. 

Jean then enveloped him in a relieved hug. “I am so proud of you!!” Marco sagged against him, delighting in the fact that this encounter was finally over. “Also you have no idea how hot you are when you’re pissed off.” 

Marco grinned at that. Hopefully, he’d never feel the need to be so angry again. 

When they got home that Friday night Jean repeatedly told Marco how proud he was. Lying in bed after snuggling on the couch with wine and take out, Jean gently traced circles on Marco’s arms.   
“You know even though I hate that bit of my past and I wish it had never happened, I’m also really grateful for where I am now.” Gazing at Jean he continued. “Don’t get me wrong I never want to go through anything like that again or put anyone else in that position but if I wasn’t pushed out of that school I may not have come to Rose High and I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Jean smiled at that and gently kissed Marco on the lips. 

“You know the crazy thing?” 

“What?” Marco hummed. 

“I still could have potentially have met you. Think about today we’d be in the same common room.”

“Yeah but we’re different departments – how likely is it that we’d have actually spoken?”

“I guess. I’m so grateful you’re here” Jean hugged Marco closer. “I know you already know but Aiden was talking out of his ass earlier. I’m in it for a long haul- promise.” Saying his he lifted Marco’s left hand to his lips and kissed his wedding ring. 

Marco smiled softly “I know.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's starting to get serious baby fever...

Time flew by incredibly quickly. Although saying it to co-workers in-between classes made it seem a little quicker what really took everyone back was Evie. She was now one and had occasionally accompanied Sasha into school. Everyone had practically gaped at her each time she came in. Her first word had been dada- Connie hadn’t stopped bragging for a week.   
Eren and Armin had gotten married a couple of months ago and were in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. Reiner and Bertholdt were engaged and Mikasa was still going strong with her boyfriend from Jean and Marco’s wedding.   
However, there was one person who was a little restless. Marco was starting to get baby fever. Every time Evie came in he sauntered over to a laughing Sasha who had expected Marco as soon as she entered the building. She often joked he had a ‘baby radar’ so if Evie ever went missing she’d know who to call. He’d not yet raised it with Jean but he really wanted a family sooner rather than later. They’d both discussed having kids eventually but it was always in the distance rather than on the horizon. Nervous but determined Marco decided he would talk to Jean that night. It was coming up to Christmas and it reminded Marco that their anniversary was soon. Smiling he waited in the doorway of Jean’s classroom as he wrapped up his lesson. The bell rang out and the kids clamoured out of the classroom.   
“Be careful no running!” Jean called out as they sped past Marco.   
“Wow your lesson’s really that boring?” Marco teased   
“Haha” Jean deadpanned.   
Walking over to Jean he wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed.   
“Thank god for the holidays.”  
“Amen to that! Can’t wait to just sit on the couch stuff my face full of crap that’s bad for me and watch Christmas movies amongst other activities.” Jean winked at the end of this and watched the flush cover Marco’s face.   
Clearing his throat Marco took Jean’s hand to lead them out of the classroom. “Let’s get home.”   
“Excited for those couch activities huh?” Jean joked only to be met with a deadly serious face.  
“You have no idea.”   
Grinning Jean tugged Marco along by the hand and ran into the carpark, Marco laughing at his enthusiasm all the way.

Once they’d made it home Marco pegged Jean up by the wall whilst slamming the door. His tongue met Jeans as hands roamed all over the place. 

“Babe, why so frisky? I mean I’m not complaining but?” 

“Less talking” Marco mumbled dragging Jean into the living room and shoving him on the couch. Grabbing Jean’s trousers he pulled them off along with his boxers in one fell swoop and took in Jean’s cock in one. 

Jean cried out and grabbed Marco’s hair pulling as he continued to moan whilst Marco’s tongue worked. Marco’s arms snaked around Jean’s waist and pulled him closer beckoning him to take over. Jean took the hint and began to thrust into his mouth, his movements getting jerkier the closer he got.   
“ ‘M close” Jean stuttered out. Marco only worked harder and within a couple of thrusts, Jean was cumming into his mouth. Pulling off Marco made a show of swallowing as Jean groaned. He then pulled Marco up by the collar and ripped his shirt open before working on his trousers. His hands stroked Marco’s chest and over his nipples, which he knew was a sensitive area for Marco, as he kissed down his chest towards his happy trail. It didn’t take much for Marco to come, a couple of pumps of Jean’s hand and Marco was coming all over it.   
Breathing hard, Marco groaned and rolled his head back into the couch.   
“Better? You clearly had a lot you needed to get out there” Jean ended with a wink.   
“Yeah. God I’ve been holding back all day.”   
Jean looked a little surprised but went with it. “We should clean up, then think about dinner.”   
Marco nodded and was about to get up when Jean beat him to it and picked him up bridal style.   
“Jean!! Wha?”  
“Please I know you love being lifted.” Jean sniggered. 

After a steamy make out in the shower they found themselves tangled on the couch with a bottle of wine, watching a movie with dinner. Feeling like he couldn’t hold it back any longer he brought up the conversation that he had wanted to raise for the past few weeks. 

“Jean?” 

Jean hummed to show he was listening. 

“I was just wondering if maybe you’d thought about….em, having kids?” 

Jean looked over at Marco to find him biting his lip and looking pointedly at the TV screen, clearly nervous to have brought it up at all. Looking down at the wine bottle he found Marco picking off the label, a tell tell nervous tick. 

“Yeah. Yeah I have. I don’t think there’s much point me asking you the same right?” Jean replied calmly. Marco looked over.   
“I mean you haven’t exactly hidden your love of kids hun.” Marco flushed at that.   
“Are you bringing it up because you’ve thought about it a lot more recently?” 

Marco readied himself but remained strong. “Yeah, that’s exactly it.” 

Taking a gulp of wine, he readied himself for Jean’s reaction. 

Smiling Jean leant over and kissed him on the mouth. Marco looked a little stunned when they parted and Jean chuckled. 

“If you wanted we could start being less careful on your next heat?” 

Hardly believing what he heard Marco nodded slowly, his face beginning to turn bright red. “You sure you’re okay with that? I know it’s a big decision and that it’ll change a lot between us.” 

“I know but I want a family with you- trust me.” 

Marco moved closer to Jean on the couch and they embraced as they both started to purr. 

“Having a mini you running around is going to be so cute.” 

“Yeah but just bare in mind the late nights we’re going to be having, and the vomit and the diaper changing and…” 

“Marco Bodt are you trying to put me off the idea of having kids? I never thought I’d see the day” Jean joked. 

“No, no I’m not trying to put you off , it’s just a big decision. I want to know you’re sure.” 

“I’m positive.” Jean smiled. “Sasha and Connie’s sprog is pretty cute so imagine how adorable ours will be.” 

“If you call our baby a sprog, I swear I’m gonna kill you.” 

Jean laughed and pulled Marco in closer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco goes into heat and is feeling a little under the weather a few weeks later....

The Christmas holidays went all too quickly. Eren and Armin spent it abroad in Salzburg, Bertholdt and Reiner had spent their time in a cabin in Switzerland to ski once again, Mikasa had finally met her boyfriend’s parents and Connie and Sasha celebrated their child’s first Christmas. Marco and Jean had spent it quietly at home. Nothing special but special all the same. Now that they had properly discussed having children they became all the more aware that this could be their last one together. They therefore made sure they would take advantage of their alone time and whilst a lot of this did include days out sightseeing, bar hopping and going to concerts it also included a lot of sex. When the New Year rolled around staff returned to school with the exception of two. 

“Where are Marco and Jean? Don’t tell me they're still hungover?” Eren muttered, bitter towards the ending of the holidays.   
“No Marco’s in heat, he texted me and has informed his department- it was scheduled for now anyways.” Armin replied.   
“How convenient” Eren murmured only to receive an eye roll and a headshake from Armin before his usual kiss on the cheek to leave for their respective classes. 

 

Jean was beginning to get exhausted. Having come off of his contraceptives Marco was coming at him with a stamina he couldn’t have begun to predict. By the end of the first day of heat, they had made love no less than twelve times. If Marco wasn’t pregnant by the end of this Jean would be pretty damn shocked. As the week continued his urgency decreased. On the last day, Jean was practically running on fumes and contemplated telling work that Marco’s heat was a day longer just so he could rest up before heading back to school. He was pretty sure he would be dead on his feet otherwise. They were now on what appeared to be the final mating, and although Jean would definitely advocate he’d enjoyed the sex over the past week, he was pretty relieved to catch a break soon.   
Marco was on all fours on the bed with Jean entering him from behind. He was panting loudly, sheets gripped in his fists and moaning whenever Jean brushed against his bundle of nerves. Jean’s arms had surrounded his waist to support him and he was setting a hard fast pace, making Marco’s continuous moans increase in pitch the higher he got. Suddenly he pulled out. 

“Jean, what are you doing? Please I need you! Alpha I need you!” Marco begged before finding Jean’s lips connected to his as he turned Marco around so that his legs were spread with his feet flat on the sheets and bent at the knee, entering him once again. 

“I want to see your face, I love the face you make when you come.” 

Marco’s back arched as Jean set up his rhythm once again. His head fell back into the pillows exposing his neck which Jean latched onto immediately, sucking and gently biting. Marco’s hands came up to Jean’s hair and gripped it for dear life. 

“I love you so much” Jean confessed before bringing his hands to either side of Marco’s face and gently rubbing his cheeks as he thrust a little harder and deeper, making Marco choke out a moan. 

“I love you too, I love you so much” Marco’s declaration started to turn into babbling and a mantra of yes’s as he approached his climax. His eyes started to squeeze shut with the intensity of it all but he felt Jean’s lips re-connect with his again and again. Before pulling back slightly so that they breathed the same air as they looked at each other. Jean’s knot began to swell and Marco grinned pushing back against it. 

“Fuck Jean I’m cumming” Marco managed to get out before he convulsed and unloaded into Jean’s hand. The tightening around Jean to an insane degree was too much for him and he felt himself shake as he came into Marco for what was one of many times that week. 

Breathing hard Marco managed to pipe up after a couple of minutes. 

“Wow. I think we might need to take an extra day off. This week has been intense, I don’t know if I can even stand right now.” 

Jean laughed breathlessly. “It’s like you’re a mind-reader, I don’t think we can go in tomorrow either. Given it’s a Friday we can take it off then come back on Monday? I’ll let work know later.” 

Nodding Marco held Jean closer. Once the knot had eased out Marco laid back and sighed deeply before letting Jean wrap his arms around him. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything”

“Do you think we’ll be pregnant after this?” 

Jean pulled away a little to look at him, watching as Marco’s eyes didn’t meet his and he was biting his lip again- this time not in arousal but anxiousness. 

“Well, we can say that we’ve tried our best.” Marco gave a small laugh at that before looking anxious again. 

“What if we can’t? I want this so much but I’m just worried I’m going to mess up.”

“We’ve only just started trying Marco. These things may take a little time but we will get there. You’re not going to mess anything up, you’re going to be an incredible parent.”

“What if we can’t conceive naturally?” 

“Like I said before we’ve just started trying, don’t make problems when they’re aren’t any. There are other options and I know you want to experience pregnancy but we’ll work through any problems as a team okay?” 

Nodding and feeling much more re-assured Marco visibly relaxed back into his husband’s hold and let sleep wash over him, thinking about how incredibly lucky he would be to have a family with this man. 

 

Over the next couple of weeks things continued as normal. They returned to teaching, meetings and social gathers without a second thought. On the Wednesday of the sixth week Jean was surprised to wake up to an empty bed at 5:30am. Then he heard the retching from the bathroom and sped over to his mate. Marco was hunched over the toilet, gagging and clinging onto his sides for dear life. Coming up behind him Jean rubbed soothing circles into his back and spoke softly to him. 

“That’s it. No more school for you today- you know the rules, you vomit you can’t go into school for 48 hours, looks like you’re going to have a very long weekend.” Jean chuckled. “Can I get you something? Water?” 

Marco looked up at him and Jean noticed how shattered and pale he looked. 

“I feel like the room is spinning and my stomach is still churning. It’s like I’m hungover without drinking- maybe it was from the food last night at the restaurant? I hope everyone else is okay.” 

Jean chuckled again. “Only you would be throwing up in the early hours of the morning with the thought of everyone else’s health instead of your own on your mind.” 

Marco smiled weakly and attempted to stand only to have Jean wrap his arms around Marco’s waist when he almost tumbled back to the floor. Helping him to brush his teeth and drink some Water, Jean then lowered him back onto the bed. 

“Maybe I should stay behind and help to look after you?” 

Marco shook his head determined. “No, January mock results need to be evaluated and revision is starting already, you shouldn’t miss that for me. This is probably just a 24 hour bug.”   
Jean looked unconvinced but could see Marco was fighting a losing battle with sleep and relented. 

“If you’re sure. But I’m buying you a shit tonne of vitamins and orange juice tomorrow.” He leaned over and kissed Marco gently. 

“Gross, I’ve just thrown up!”

“Don’t care!- Night!” Jean threw back at him cheerfully. Marco gave another weak smile before his eyes started to close. 

Marco finally woke up again at 11am. Scanning the room, he decided to slowly but surely get up. As soon as his feet hit the floor he felt dizzy and flopped back into bed again. His head had started to pound. Before he could get comfortable again he found himself rushing to the bathroom. Staggering back a few minutes later he saw an incoming call from Jean- made sense it was break time. 

“Hey, how are you feeling? Any better?” 

Marco swallowed and lowered himself gently further into the cushions. 

“Actually I’m worse.” He chuckled a little before stopping when he felt woozy again. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come home?” 

Marco didn’t want to take Jean away from his important work at school, but dammit he needed him right now. Managing to get a hold of himself he decline the offer. 

“At least let me send Sasha round? She has to go and get Evie from her nursey at 1 so she could pop in?” 

“No way she’s got a baby that I’d rather not get sick.” 

“Fair play- How about Armin? He has one period after lunch but will be done by 1:45- I’m sure he wouldn’t mind? At least to bring over some meds?” 

“Okay I’ll relent to that one.” 

“Great, I’ll let him know.” 

"Thanks hun, you're the best" 

“I know” came the sassy reply which had Marco rolling his eyes. 

“Seriously though, rest up. I really wanna be there myself ” He admitted in a small voice at the end. 

“I will rest up I promise. And I know hun but you need to be there, I know you’ll wait on me hand and foot the minute you get home, I love you.” 

After hanging up he found he simply couldn’t get back to sleep. It was at this moment he had a sudden thought. What if this wasn’t a bug or food poisoning? Grabbing his laptop from the bedside table he typed into a google search: symptoms of morning sickness in pregnancy. Scanning the list of symptoms several of them matched. Trying not to get his hopes up he reached for his phone to text Armin. Whilst he wanted Jean to be the first to know he also needed to know as soon as possible. Plus he felt that knowing first was a privilege of pregnancy. 

Marco: Hey, I’m really sorry to bother you but can I ask a favour? 

Armin: Hey Marco! Jean said you weren’t feeling well this morning – I hope you’re feeling better! I’m planning to drop by with vitamins and stuff later. Is there anything specific you need?  
Feeling a nervous excitement running through him Marco typed the next text. 

Marco: Actually, could you grab me a pregnancy test?- but DON’T tell Jean yet, I want to know for sure before getting his hopes up. 

Armin: OMG Marco really???!!! Of course I won’t but ahhh I’m so excited 

Marco laughed at that. Armin was usually pretty formal via texting, only rarely abbreviating. He was clearly incredibly excited. 

Armin: Urgh but good luck with Jean trying to flaunt his parenting skills in front of Eren. We may have to do something about that. 

Marco: It’s not even official yet! Please keep this on the down low though. I promise after Jean you’ll be the second to know.

Armin: Of course  

Placing his phone back on the side, Marco wandered into the kitchen and started scouting for something he could bare to stomach. Passing the hours reading or napping he was startled out of a snooze by the doorbell. Upon opening the door he found one very excited Armin Artlert practically jumping from foot to foot. Marco couldn’t help but crack a smile despite his queasiness. 

“I brought three just to be on the safe side!” He proclaimed enthusiastically shoving the bag and then himself into Marco’s arms. 

“You might want to be careful! For all I know this is a 24 hour bug I don’t want you getting sick too!” 

Laughing but containing himself Armin stepped backwards. 

“I’m sorry it’s just hard to keep this to myself! You better name him after me for setting you guys up” He ended with a wink.   
“1. I’m not sure I’m pregnant, 2. What if it’s a girl?”

“Okay so traditionally Armin may be a boy’s name but it can totally work for a girl too!” 

Marco shook his head, still amused, paid Armin what he owed him and wished him well before closing the door. Taking out the pregnancy tests made it seem all the more real. He was pretty relieved that Armin had brought three to be sure. He would hate to have a false alarm and get both him and Jean’s hopes up. 

Trekking to the bathroom he took a deep breath and took all three tests in one to save himself the nerves of doing them intermittently. After 3 minutes they all displayed the same thing: +. A smile began to break over Marco’s features, lighting up his entire face before it turned into a giggle, then a laugh as he jumped excitedly in their bathroom, only to have to sit down a couple of minutes later for feeling dizzy. Placing a hand over his lower stomach he still smiled. This would totally be worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tells Jean the special news

I had been two days since Marco had found out he was pregnant and he was bursting at the seams to tell Jean. He knew how he wanted to do it but he needed a couple of things to do it. He didn’t want to just blurt it out- he wanted to do something unique and memorable. Having thrown up again on Thursday morning Jean forbid him from leaving the house and was determined to stay home with him. Having him in the house the whole day had been both a nightmare and a blessing. The Wednesday Marco had managed to talk to Jean about his day at school until bedtime to distract him but with them both at home for the entire day it was harder to steer clear of the topic at all. Jean had been sweet and doted on Marco but he struggled to keep his cool and not just blurt it out. 

The next morning he managed to not throw up and whilst he still couldn’t go to school it mean that he could at least be alone to organise what he wanted to do. Once Jean had left the house he slowly got ready and made his way outside of the house for the first time in days. He’d gone through a number of options trying to figure out how to tell Jean ranging from leaving baby socks on the bed to getting world best dad t-shirt but in the end he wanted it to be a little more personal. Making his way into town he ducked into a stationary shop to find exactly what he needed, leaving with a scrapbook under his arm. He’d then gone over to get some photos developed. 

Arriving home Marco buzzed and enthusiastically arranged the photos in chronological order, whilst sifting through the coloured card to pick the nicest ones. He figured he wasn’t only feeling better today because he could finally tell Jean but his morning sickness seemed to be subsiding, at least for the time being. He was so engrossed in his activities of cutting and sticking that he almost didn’t notice his phone ringing. Scrambling to answer it just in time he finally realised it was almost 4pm. 

“Hey, I’m on my way home. How are you feeling?” 

“Hi, So much better, I reckon I can hopefully be back in school on Monday.” 

“That’s great news! Do you need anything? I can pick stuff up on the way home if you need any last bits of meds?” 

Marco contemplated for a moment. Did he need to stall Jean or was this pretty much done? The ink would dry in time right? Maybe he should ask for some vitamins or something? It would be good for the baby anyway. 

“Actually if you could grab some multi-vitamins? It might be a good idea just to take them to kick the last bit of it?” 

“Of course! Anything else.” 

“No I think that’s all thanks. So I’ll see you in about 20 minutes?”

“Something like that.” 

“Great see you soon!” 

Hanging up Marco felt a little relieved that he had some extra time under his belt. Glancing at the clock once he’d finished he noted he had an extra five minutes so made himself comfy on the couch trying to contain his nerves. Mostly he was excited but there was a twinge of anxiety lurking. He was sure they both wanted a baby but it would mean a lot of changes. Nonetheless, Marco was excited to embrace them. Hearing the key turn in the lock Marco’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“I’m home” He heard Jean call out. 

“In the living room!” 

Jean sauntered in with a smile. 

“Hey” He pecked Marco’s cheek. “You look better, less pale. I think you’re on the mend.” 

Marco’s smile grew at that, basking in the fact he was about to announce such exciting news. 

“What’s that?” Jean pointed to the light brown scrapbook perched on Marco’s crossed legs. 

“Okay so I got a little bored when I was sick and I couldn’t stand the thought of working anymore so I made you something.” 

Jean rolled his eyes a little. “You should have been sleeping or watching trash t.v.- You didn’t go outside for this did you?” 

Looking a little sheepish Marco rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle. “Sort of?” 

Jean gave him a glare with no real menace and sighed. “This is why I should be at home to look after you so you don’t wonder off.” 

“I’m not a dog!” Marco exclaimed back much to Jean’s amusement. Shaking his head Marco patted the seat next to him. After he sat down Marco handed Jean the book and let him open to the first page. 

On the first page was a picture of great-grandparents on Jean's father’s side at their wedding, the date marked underneath. To the right-hand side, three small boxes showed baby pictures of Jean’s grandma and her siblings, each with a coloured background and their birthdays underneath. Turning the page the same thing was shown with his great-grandparents on his mother’s side. Continuing through the scrapbook it carried through to the next generation with the same format each time. Getting to the picture of his parent’s wedding a few pages on Jean felt himself tear up a little. His father had died when he was only a child and he missed him dearly. Seeing his reaction Marco reached out and brought his hand into his. He was hoping Jean wouldn’t be too upset. 

“Your baby picture is too cute by the way.” Marco gushed and Jean chuckled. “I know that family is really important to you and I figured it might be nice to surprise you after a long week of work and looking after me.”

“I didn’t do much to look after you.” 

“You did plenty!” 

“This is really sweet, Marco. Thank you.” Jean managed with a watery smile before realising there was one page left. Turning it he found his favourite photo of their wedding. It was taken when neither of them had even noticed they were being photographed. Both were laughing, eyes closed, held close together with their noses brushing. Jean smiled happily before noticing the singular coloured box to the right, with the month September followed by a question mark underneath it. 

Marco could practically see the clogs turning in Jean’s brain. He frowned slightly in concentration. The boxes were used for baby pictures and there was a specific month, so by adding a box….

Jean’s features displayed complete disbelief when he looked at Marco. Marco looked back with watery eyes and a smile that showed how hard he was trying to contain his excitement. 

“Are you….?” Jean couldn’t quite bring himself to finish. 

Marco brought the hand which was still in his and gently placed it on his lower stomach, covering Jean’s hand with his own. 

“Yes” Marco replied shakily before laughing lightly. 

Still struggling with words, tears flowed over from Jean’s eyes as he continued to stare with disbelief for a couple of seconds before breaking into a wide grin and laughing. He shifted so that he could move his hands to Marco’s face, cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, interrupted by both of them laughing happily. Jean’s hands wandered back down to Marco’s stomach and Marco’s smile only grew bigger knowing that he’d get used to that over the next few months. 

“I can’t believe it.” Jean breathed as he laughed. 

“ Me neither.” 

“Man, we are insanely fertile, first try without contraceptives and everything. Or you know, this could have been the fifth try or the seventeenth or…”

Marco cut him off by grabbing him and kissing him again to shut him up. Jean pulled away after a few seconds. 

“So the bug we thought you had?” 

“Morning sickness.” 

“How in the hell did I not think of that.” Jean moaned, realising now it should have been obvious to consider pregnancy. “How long have you known now?” 

“This is the second day.” 

Jean’s eyes widened. “You kept it to yourself?” 

“I wanted to make it special.” 

“You made the right choice.” Jean nuzzled Marco’s neck. “Can I make a small adjustment though?” 

“…um, sure what were you thinking?” 

“Don’t get me wrong I love it but maybe we could add your parents to it? I was thinking maybe when our baby is older we could pass it on to them?” 

“What if we have more than one?” Marco replied running his fingers through Jean’s hair. 

“Then we make another one. It could be a tradition for our kids. But maybe we could make a copy version- I’m actually pretty attached to this one.” 

Marco nodded happily his vision going blurry with tears again. As they cascaded down his cheeks Jean wiped him away with his thumbs.   
“Don’t worry I’m fine. You’ll have to get used to this, my hormones are going to be everywhere.”

“And the cravings.” 

“It’ll be something to laugh about. You might want to practice getting up at 3am for crazy food runs.” 

Jean rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Hey this is partly your doing!” Marco countered. 

Jean’s hands had wandered back to Marco’s stomach once again and he began to kiss him all over his face. 

“Don’t worry I’ll wait on you hand and foot, mummy.”

“Oh my god I’m going to be a mother.” 

“You only just figuring that out?” Jean cackled. 

“No it’s not just that. It’s just that’s the first time someone has actually said it to me. And you’re going to be a dad.” 

“Oh wow I see what you mean, holy shit.” 

“You’re going to need to clean up your language.” 

“Hey, they can’t hear us yet, we have time.” 

“Yeah we do.” 

“Tell you what though.”

“What?” 

Jean grinned at Marco. “I can’t wait to meet them.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pre-natal appointment and Jean and Marco tell their friends their happy news

“Heads up this is going to be cold.” 

Marco winced despite the warning. He knew it was a cliché for the gel to be cold but it was a cliché for a reason. It had only been two days since he’d told Jean about the pregnancy and they had managed to snag a prenatal appointment at the local hospital after school on Monday. Both of them were itching to tell their friends the happy news but Marco wanted to do it showing an ultrasound photo. They also agreed Armin got the privilege of knowing first out of everyone. 

“The earliest you can hear a babies heartbeat is around five and a half weeks to six weeks so don’t worry if we can’t hear it today. You’ll definitely be able to hear it from eight weeks. Who knows we might get lucky considering you’re beginning your seventh week” 

Jen was assigned as their ultrasound technician and they couldn’t have been happier. Cheerful, patient and clear, she was ideal. 

Moving the stick below Marco’s bellybutton and turning on the monitor the three of them were greeted with the first image of Jean and Marco’s child. Given they were only a few weeks old Jean and Marco knew that it would take a few more weeks before they could recognise specific features, but knowing that their child was there and growing was enough to make them both restless with excitement. 

“Everything looking okay? Because honestly, I have no clue what’s going on.” Jean voiced as Marco chuckled. 

“Everything looks normal! Shall I try for a heartbeat?” 

Marco and Jean nodded and held hands in anticipation. Within 10 seconds the room was filled with a fast and steady beating sound. 

“Looks like they’re co-operating- that’s your child’s heartbeat!” Jen exclaimed with excitement. 

Marco turned to look at Jean and found him grinning at him with a smile that could split his face with watery eyes. Marco breathed happy laugh and nuzzled Jean’s neck whilst looking back at the screen. 

“I’ll print off your details and pictures of the scan. I’ll need to see you again soon but if you head to the reception they’ll arrange another appointment for you.” Jen spoke as she turned off the machine and handed Marco a tissue to clean off the gel which Jean took from him to wipe off his belly and stole a quick kiss. 

Once they had headed back home they placed one copy in Marco’s satchel to show their friends the next day and the other they immediately stuck to the fridge with a magnet. As Marco was placing it there he felt arms wrap around his waist and hands placed gently over his stomach. Falling back into Jean’s arms he happily lent his head back and let Jean kiss his neck as he smiled at the picture he knew he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off. Jean then let go of him to wander back to the hallway and returned a few seconds later with a large package. Marco raised his eyebrow. 

“What’s this?” 

Jean didn’t reply straight away, instead focusing on getting it open. 

“We may have to write really small or get another one but we can start with this.” 

Given it was just over half the size of Jean Marco was pretty surprised he hadn’t noticed it before. As Jean ripped off the cello tape Marco wandered closer. Finally dragging the object out of the packaging Marco realised it was a white board- similar to the pull-out ones they had at school. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Well I was thinking” Jean grunted whilst trying to assemble it all, “we could use it to write down when big things regarding the pregnancy happen. Like the first heartbeat, the first time we see our baby actually resemble a human (Marco chuckled at this point) and the first kick and stuff.” 

Jean look simultaneously bashful and proud at the same time and Marco felt himself melt a little. Jean was getting just as excited as Marco about becoming a parent. Taking Jean into a hug Marco gripped him tight. 

“When did you even order this?” 

“About an hour after you told me you were pregnant,” Jean mumbled whilst blushing. 

Marco grinned even more before letting him go. Jean took a couple more minutes to finalise setting it up before scrounging around the box for the whiteboard pen. 

23rd Feburary- Heard our baby’s heartbeat for the first time 

Finishing his writing Jean stepped back and turned to Marco who was beginning to tear up. 

“Sorry, sorry- just a little hormonal! Also ridiculously happy, this is getting real and you’re being so sweet.” 

Jean smiled at Marco adoringly. “No baby crisis yet huh?” 

“There will be no baby crisis.” Marco smacked Jean lightly on the arm but was laughing all the same. “If either of us is going to be nervous it’ll be me! I’m the one having to give birth!” 

“Yeah I don’t envy you on that one. I just want to be a good parent. My dad was only around for a few years and whilst I know he was a great dad I don’t want our child to feel that absence ever. I want to make sure that I’m going to give you and our baby the love you both deserve.” Jean finished off determined, if not a little sad thinking about his father.   
At this point, Marco was full on crying and brought his hands to cup Jean’s face. 

“You are going to be an amazing dad. You’re already an amazing husband and it’s clear you care about us so much. The board was a perfect idea, thank you. But can I make one adjustment?” 

Jean looked a little quizzical but nodded. Realising himself from the hug Marco made his way to the fridge to take the photo and transfer it to the whiteboard. Having the writing and the photo next to each other just felt better, rather than isolated on the fridge. 

“I can’t wait to keep adding to it.” Marco beamed, thinking of all the exciting events the next few months would bring.   
****************************************************************************************************************************

The next day the two of them were practically jumping into the car to race to school to tell their friends. Once they’d pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine they turned the face each other. Placing his hand over Marco’s Jean spoke up. 

“You ready?” 

“Definitely,” Marco replied biting his lip whilst grinning before leaning over to kiss Jean. Jean eagerly reciprocated and Marco found himself getting aroused very quickly. Clambering over further into Jean’s seat he grabbed the back of Jean’s head and deepened the kiss almost violently as his hand began to wonder southwards. Jean grunted in protest and gently separated them. 

“Baby we’re at school. We can’t do this here, there are pupils and staff around!” 

Marco blinked at him as if only just realising they were at school and his blush spread further down to his chest. 

“Oops.” He managed timidly. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away.” He ended with a groan. 

“You okay?” Jean voiced his concern, worried Marco was going to sprint to the nearest bin to throw up. 

“I’m so turned on right now, it’s just not fair.” He ended with a pout and puppy eyes directed at Jean. 

Laughing Jean kissed him on the cheek. 

“You poor thing.” He mocked only to receive a glare from Marco. “Tonight I’ll make it up to you okay?” 

Marco begrudgingly agreed before stepping out of the car. Whilst walking to the staff room Marco pulled his phone from his pocket.

Marco: Hey! Any chance that I could catch you alone before school starts? 

Armin: Sure, I just got in 5 minutes ago. I’m in the staff room. Where shall we meet? 

Marco: My classroom in 10? 

Armin: No problem  

Bidding goodbye to Jean, Marco made his way to his classroom, unlocked the door and patiently waited whilst sitting on one of the desks. After a couple of minutes, Armin’s head stuck through the door. 

“Morning.”

“Hey.” Marco chirped back, excited that he was going to tell someone other than Jean he was expecting. 

“How are you feeling? It’s good to see you back at work.” 

“I’m better thanks Armin. I really appreciate you helping me out the past few days.”

“Don’t mention it, that’s what friends are for.” Armin beamed. 

“Actually the reason I called you in here was actually about the whole being ill thing.” 

Armin practically leant forward from where he was perching on the desk. He was really hoping that Marco would say he was pregnant but in the possibility Marco was actually seriously ill and putting on a brave face he kept his face neutral and nodded.

“Well I did promise you, you’d be the first to know other than Jean but I can’t promise on the name.” Marco rushed out eagerly. 

Armin froze for a nanosecond as his eyes widened and he beamed. 

“No way.” He practically yelled. 

“Yup.” Marco laughed. “The little one should be here in September if things go smoothly.” 

“Planning a baby for the month when we get back from the summer holidays to get maternity leave at the start of term, Marco you are sneaky.” 

Raising his hands in mock surrender Marco retorted “Ah you got me, my master plan foiled. And I would have gotten away with it if you weren’t so suspicious and smart.” 

Armin laughed before embracing Marco in a warm hug. “I’m so happy for you! How’s Jean taking the news?” 

“He’s just as excited as I am.” Marco smiled thinking about how caring and loving Jean was being. Seriously he was a lucky omega. 

“So you’re planning on telling everyone today?” 

Opening up his bag, Marco reached in and brought out the envelope with the scan photo, handing it over to Armin. 

“We’re planning on telling everyone at break and showing this. I know there’s not much to see yet because they’re so young but it’s still something.” 

Taking the photo Armin’s eyes scanned over it. “I’ve got to be honest I don’t know what I’m looking at here.”

“Jean said the same thing.”

Just as Armin was about to reply the five-minute warning bell for registration rang. 

“Shoot I’ve gotta run. See you later Mama Marco!” 

Blushing with embarrassment and happiness Marco lightly pushed Armin towards the door as Armin laughed and ran towards his classroom. 

The three morning periods before break had never felt so long before and Marco was desperate and bolt out of his room, collect his friends and celebrate. Alas duty calls. Just as he’d set his class some reading for five minutes his phone vibrated. 

Jean: Break time needs to hurry up! 

Marco: Are you texting in class?

Jean: School trip for the year 7s so I’ve got a free but are you texting in class? :P 

Marco: You texted me first I had to check- I’ve set them reading but am about to pick up teaching again. I’ll see you soon:-* 

Jean: Enjoy teaching the Oedipus complex ;) 

Marco rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his class and their discussion of the beginning of the Odyssey. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the break bell rang and he was almost as enthusiastic leaving the classroom as his boisterous students running for the tuck shop line.   
Making his way to the staff room he spied Jean waiting outside. 

“Hey, you ready?” 

“You’ve asked me that about a million times today!” 

“I know but this is the real thing.” Jean was practically bouncing from foot to foot. “One thing we haven’t sorted though is whose going to break the news?” 

Marco paused and realised that despite all the planning they hadn’t sorted out the main event. 

“I think you should do it. I got to tell Armin and I’ll get all the attention when my stomach gets bigger and everyone’s wanting to touch it.” Marco chuckled.

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

Holding hands the two of them walked into the common room. Conveniently their friendship group had gathered around a table together already to look at Sasha’s laptop with plans for a possible night on the town a few weeks later. Sharing a quick happy look the couple walked over and Armin noticed them approach. Checking no one was looking he gave a very enthusiastic thumbs up and looked like he may burst from excitement. Once they approached the table and everyone acknowledged them Jean wrapped his hands around Marco’s waist and drew the attention of the group. 

“Guys we have some news.” 

Everyone turned to them in anticipation. It looked like Armin couldn’t keep still and Eren raised an eyebrow at his husband’s strange behaviour. 

“We’re pregnant.” Jean beamed before resting his chin on Marco’s shoulder as Marco bashfully bowed his head, blushing at the attention and smiling softly. 

Sasha was the first to respond and practically shrieked in excitement. “Finally! I’m so excited for a Jeanmarco child! I did tell you it was a matter of time Jeanbo” she finished with a wink and Jean rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. 

“Evie will have a new best friend!” 

“Congratulations – that’s great news!” 

“I have been holding in that information all morning and it has been killing me! Finally, we can talk baby showers!”

“Armin you knew??! Is that why you’re so excitable?” 

“I promised him he’d find out first because he snuck me the tests.” 

“Exactly I earned it. You know Marco the point still stands Armin works for a boy or a girl. Not only did I pep talk Jean into confessing I also snuck you pregnancy tests, think on it.”

Basking in their friend’s joyful congratulations Marco was practically buzzing. Jean passed the photo around, recounting the story of how Marco told him and they all agreed it was adorable. Heading back to classes that afternoon, Marco was convinced this was one of the happiest moments of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check up time :)

Standing in his boxers in front of the bedroom mirror Marco couldn’t stop smiling. Granted he smiled a lot before the pregnancy but now there was barely a day that went by in which Marco wasn’t grinning. Standing side-ways there was definitely a small but pronounced baby bump and he couldn’t be more excited. He was now at 11 weeks pregnant. He’d told his parents who had been thrilled at the news, as had his many siblings. Jean’s mother had been equally thrilled and they could even tell she was tearing up through the phone. Things got a little more emotional when she said how proud Jean’s father would have been. That night Jean had been a little quieter than usual, staring into space with a distant look on his face. Knowing that there wasn’t much Marco could say he snuggled in next to him and made sure his mate knew that he wasn’t alone. 

Placing his hand gently on the bump, Marco almost shook his head in disbelief that his child was growing just under where his palm lay. 

“Marco, we need to leave in the next 20 minutes okay?” Jean called from the living room. 

As it was now 11 weeks they needed to have another check-up and scan to see how the baby was developing. Marco had thrown up a few times still but it was becoming less common. What became more common were food aversions. He could no longer stand mincemeat, onions and milk. He’d taken caffeinated drinks out of his diet and given he was already tired from the strain of pregnancy he was sleeping a lot of time. He’d also started to crave chocolate at an almost alarming rate. Knowing it was okay to have some in moderation but nothing like what Marco wanted, Marco often got stroppy with Jean for limiting his intake. After an hour or so he’d always come back once the craving had past, looking very apologetic and sheepish. Jean always just shook his head smiling, Marco was carrying his child, and he could happily take a few moody strops. 

“Okay- Is my sandwich in the fridge for later?” 

Hearing mock gagging in the fridge followed by “Yes you insane creature”, 

Marco snorted with laughter. Okay, so how weird was it exactly to want peanut butter sandwiches….which happened to have Matterson’s sausages in it too? It was the only meat other than chicken he could stand and he’d be damned if he let Jean’s judgement stop him enjoying it.

Jean wandered into the bedroom and cocked his head, obviously confused. 

“What are you doing in just your underwear?” 

Jean was a little cautious when asking this. Marco’s sex drive had been through the roof recently and as much as he would happily and enthusiastically encourage that craving they did have an appointment to go to. 

Marco beckoned him over excitedly, getting him to stand behind him as they were both side on, with Jean’s arms wrapping from behind him. Placing his hand under Jean’s chin he gently guided his face to the mirror so that he could see their reflections. 

“I’m just admiring how much I'm showing.” Marco beamed, incredibly proudly. 

Moving his hands to below Marco’s bellybutton, as he did pretty much every day, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the bump. Touching it every day was one thing but taking the time out to actually stop and study it made Jean realised how much their baby was growing. 

“Wow, this just keeps getting more real.” Jean breathed. 

“I can’t wait till we feel them kick.” 

“You’re probably going to eat your words, Hun.” 

“It’ll be worth it.” Marco craned his neck to capture Jean’s lips in a kiss and hummed happily into it. 

He detached himself from Jean’s arms to get dressed for their appointment but found that before he could move to get his clothes Jean was kneeling in front of him with his hands on Marco’s hips. Marco opened his mouth to ask a question but it vanished as Jean gently pressed kisses onto his baby bump before turning bright red, looking away and getting up to stand. Whilst he was affectionate at home, Jean could be surprisingly shy, especially regarding the pregnancy. Marco thought it was incredibly endearing. Launching his arms around Jean’s neck Marco giggled happily. 

“Let’s go and see our baby.”  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Hello boys how have you been?” Jen beamed as they walked in. 

“Never been better” Marco beamed sharing a grin with Jean. 

“Cravings, sickness or tiredness?” 

“Yes, limited and yes.” 

“God the things this man eats nowadays” Jean grumbled as Jen and Marco laughed. 

“Okay so compared to the last time you saw me, your baby will be looking much more developed. We’ll be able to make out the body, head, legs, arms etc. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you the sex until around 16 to 20 weeks. But for now we can see how healthy the baby is.”

Jean and Marco nodded both in anticipation and excitement. Mostly they were giddy with happiness but there was a lingering sense in the back of their mind which told them to be cautious and which desperately wanted to know their child was okay. 

Placing the gel on Marco’s stomach and turning on the monitor the heartbeat that they had heard a couple of weeks before resounded through the room along with a new image. Compared to the last time the baby looked a lot more human and both parents were shocked with how quickly they had developed. Moving the monitor Jen pointed out different parts of the body. 

“See this here is the head, there’s the legs and here’s the arms. From the size of it, I would say the baby will be due sometime in mid-September but I’ll give you a more accurate date next time.” 

Compared to last time both parents were a wreck. Tears streamed down both parents faces. They’d always been attached to their unborn child but know it looked more developed the connection only grew stronger. Jean lend over and kissed Marco on the forehead before gazing back at their child. 

“Now it’s going to be a while before I next see you again, which will be between 18 and 21 weeks which is when we can find out the sex. However, you’ll be required to go to other doctors’ appointments to ensure that the baby is developing as expected. If anything comes up and they need to perform an ultrasound scan I have made sure to keep appointments free for couples who need it. Any questions?” 

Marco shook his head and turned to Jean who surprisingly looked like he was going to say something. 

“When is it likely we’ll feel the baby kick?” 

“Well, it will be different answers for you and Marco.” Jen laughed. “Marco, you will probably feel a sensation most pregnant omegas describe as feeling like butterflies but it will be too subtle for Jean to feel it from the outside. From the outside, it’s hard to say as each pregnancy is different but somewhere in the 20 week mark. Anything else?” 

Jean shook his head and grabbed Marco’s hand to help him sit up. Once they’d made it back to the apartment Marco wondered to the couch and sank onto it letting out a deep sigh. He’d barely done anything that afternoon and he was knackered. Jean was busying himself by adding the new photo and the second ultra-sound as an event on the white board before gently joining a sleepy Marco on the couch. Wrapping his arms protectively around his omega, his hands placed on the bump Jean’s eyes also started to close as sleep took over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild roller coaster of pregnancy hormones

Marco was now at 17 weeks pregnant and the time had flown by. His mood swings had increased substantially and Jean was often left standing in a room, mouth hanging open wondering what the hell had just happened. He was never angry, not matter how much he felt like he could be treading on eggshells when Marco was in a mood, because he couldn’t imagine the strain of pregnancy and he was grateful to Marco for giving him the family he desperately wanted. Not to mention he was so whipped that Marco often got away with quite a lot even before he was pregnant. And he loved him so could never stay upset or annoyed for long. But once again he was standing in the middle of the living room, nerves churning in his stomach knowing he was going to have to deal with some switching emotions from Marco. 

“Why don’t we have sex anymore?” Marco pressed out a little tearfully, bottom lip quivering a little. “Do not find me attractive?” He added as a whisper. 

Jean looked absolutely appalled at the very idea Marco could even fathom that. It was true that despite Marco’s crazy sex drive over the past few weeks following their 11-week appointment, other than some heavy make-outs and blow jobs here and there, there had been no actual sex. Making sure to be delicate about the subject Jean ventured forward. 

“Baby, it’s nothing to do with appearances. I find you incredibly attractive as always, I could never not be attracted to you. It’s just since you started showing I’ve become…a little more uneasy you know?” 

Marco’s features etched into a confused expression. “But we were having sex before then? Why is it suddenly weird now?”

Sighing Jean made his way to the couch and sat next to Marco. “ I think it’s probably the fact that now you have a very obvious baby bump, I guess I’m a little more aware of our baby being in there and I don’t want to hurt them or you. If I’m being totally honest maybe I feel a little strange about it too. Like what if they can feel it?” 

Marco continued to look sad until the end of Jean’s sentence. Then he started to get mad. 

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me that from the start?! For several weeks I’ve been feeling really unattractive okay? If you’d just said that you don’t want to and you think I look weird with the bump then I would have felt better.” Marco was practically shouting at this point. Completely taken aback Jean felt awful. 

“I don’t think you look weird! If anything I find your bump very attractive, I love the thought of you carrying my child!” 

“Then why haven’t you acted on it?” 

Jean at this point realised it was a mood swing Marco was having trouble dealing with and was taking it out on Jean because he couldn’t do anything else. No matter what he said Marco would probably react badly or simply not listen. Trying to calm the situation Jean ventured to his next answer. 

“Marco I’ve just told you I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.” 

“And you feel weird.”

“Maybe a little? Nothing that couldn’t be solved by just talking about it though.”

“Exactly, so why didn’t you?” Marco practically hissed through his teeth. 

There he had a point, Jean had to admit. He probably should have raised this sooner. 

“I’m so sorry Marco, I didn’t realise it was affecting you this much I just really didn’t want to act on impulse and hurt either of you. Look maybe when we’re feeling better we can talk about this? Figure something out.” 

At this Marco scoffed and Jean realised there was no way he could resolve this within the next hour. Marco had never been this difficult before the pregnancy and it often meant his mood swings would end with a lot of guilt and tears. It was especially hard to control them at school so often he would put on a brave face till the end of the day and unleash it all when they got home. Whilst frequent, around a couple of times a week, they luckily weren’t every day but this was the worst day yet. 

“You know what, I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want a conversation where it becomes obvious you feel obligated to sleep with me rather than wanting to.” 

Marco finished by launching himself off the couch and stomping to their bedroom before slamming the door. Jean placed his head in his hands and sighed. Whilst all of this was mostly pregnancy hormones, Marco had a point. Jean was determined to show Marco he still found him attractive.   
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As soon as Marco shut the bedroom door he sunk to the bottom of it and burst into tears. What the hell was that? He chided himself. Jean hadn’t even done anything wrong. Sure Marco did feel insecure about his appearance but Jean was just being cautious about his welfare and the welfare of their baby. Placing a hand on his bump he rubbed it gently and took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He was no longer angry just feeling guilty and didn’t want to face Jean yet. Walking over to the bed he lay down gently and continued to cry, wiping away the tears angrily, frustrated that he felt he couldn’t control his emotions. But crying always made him feel tired, which he often was anyway, so he felt himself drift off to sleep.   
About two hours later Jean gently and slowly opened the bedroom door, peering into the room. Marco was still asleep, on his side facing the door. It was still fairly obvious he had been crying and Jean felt his heart give a tug, he hated to see Marco upset. Silently praying the mood swing was over he snuck further into the room and gently brushed some of Marco’s hair out of his eyes. Marco stirred and Jean froze. Blinking Marco slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey.” Jean murmured 

“Hey” Marco replied, his voice hoarse from the sobs and sleep. 

Marco sat up, propped up against the pillows as Jean sat himself cross-legged on the bed sitting opposite him. 

“Is it okay that I’m in here? If you need more time alone, I can go out for a couple of hours or something?” 

Marco felt horrible. Jean was being so considerate and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle Jean close instead of having Jean keep his distance. 

“It’s more than okay” Marco ended with a small smile before his face started to crumple. Jean started to look a little panicked as Marco began to cry and hiccup.   
“I’m so sorry.” Marco stumbled through his words as more tears spilled. 

Moving himself closer to Marco, Jean gave him a comforting hug. Turning his head to Jean’s neck Marco took a deep breath and felt a hundred times better as he smelt Jean’s scent. 

“I don’t know how you put up with me” Marco ended with a hiccup. “I pride myself on being pretty easy-going but this is ridiculous” He ended with a small chuckle devoid of humour. 

Pulling away Jean cupped Marco’s face and gave a smile. 

“I love you. No number of mood swings are going to change that fact. Honestly, it can be hard but I want to be there for you. I want to help. Even when it’s getting you the weirdest food, which I’m guessing you’re going to ask for something gross because you always do after your mood swings.” 

Marco genuinely laughed at that. “Don’t hate me but I am really craving chicken nuggets right now.” 

Jean raised an eyebrow knowing that wouldn’t be the end of it. 

“Okay….with custard.” At this Jean started to laugh and nuzzled the top of Marco’s head. 

“You’re such a weirdo.” 

Marco smiled as Jean kissed Marco’s cheeks. 

“Hey Jean?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Do you think I’ll be able to keep my emotions under control with the baby? What if I get angry or upset with them and they don’t like me?” At this point, a couple of tears dribbled down his cheeks and Jean realised this bit wasn’t part of a mood swing, Marco was really worried. 

“Are you serious? Marco. These are pregnancy hormones. You know you weren’t like this before and you’ll be able to manage them soon when you’re more used to them. Then once the baby is born they’ll be gone completely. I know that there will be trying times with this baby. It’s going to be hard but it’ll be worth it. They are going to love you so much because you’re loving and supportive and most of all you’re their mum. And we’re going to love them unconditionally in return. You know I’m not fantastic at keeping my temper. To be completely honest with you there have been times in your mood swings where I have wanted to shout back in frustration but I know that it’s not really you and I wouldn’t risk upsetting you. I have already started to handle that frustration at you as practice for the baby and if you were already calmer than me before pregnancy you’re going to ace it. There is no doubt in my mind, Marco Kirschtein, you are going to be a fantastic parent.”

Marco smiled back at Jean with watery eyes and nodded, whilst Jean let out a sigh of relief. 

“I really am sorry though. I’m impressed you haven’t yelled at me once. It’s just as much as I want a baby, I think I may have been a bit naïve about pregnancy you know? I just thought about feeling the baby kick and ultrasounds but I didn’t really think it would be this hard to adjust to.” 

Jean nodded and hugged him again. “You’re going to get through this. Your mood swings are less than everything else right?” Marco nodded. “And you love your baby bump right?” Marco nodded again. “So imagine when we can feel the baby- it’s going to be amazing.” 

Jean placed their foreheads together and gave Marco a peck on the lips. 

“I’m going to go and grab your horrendous food request but I won’t be long okay?” 

“Okay” 

They shared another quick kiss before Jean left the apartment to get Marco’s food but also to pick up supplies for his masterplan. 

The next day, which was conveniently a Saturday, Jean suggested Marco meet with Armin to talk to someone about the pregnancy outside the couple for morale support. He had some lesson planning to do anyways. Feeling like it was a good idea and not wanting to put all of the pressure of baby stress on Jean, Marco happily agreed and went to meet him for a drink in the evening. Whilst it wasn’t entirely a lie that Jean had lesson planning to do he also had other plans he needed to enact. About half an hour after Marco had left ( Jean decided to wait in case Marco had forgotten anything and walked in on him preparing) Jean headed over to the bag of items he had managed to sneak in by distracting Marco with the custard nuggets he’d asked for the previous day. Jean practically shivered thinking about it. 

Laying the items on the table Jean decided it was best to start with the rose petals first. Gently scattering them from the front door to the bedroom and around the bed Jean returned to the kitchen to take out the electric and real candles. He’d decided to have electric candles leading up to the bedroom and real ones inside for safety reasons. He didn’t want to have to ruin the mood by running out after Marco arrived to blow them all out before everything started. Placing them in lines on either side of the corridor he turned them all on and the main lights off to get a calm glow. Next, he arranged the real cinnamon scented candles in their bedroom which he would light when Marco texted he was on the way home. Heading over to the fridge he took out the sparkling apple juice which would have to substitute champagne, chocolate strawberries which were disguised in a white box Marco hadn’t noticed and banana cake which he knew was Marco’s favourite. Last but not least he padded back to the bedroom to light the candles just as he got a text from Marco. At that moment a thought then struck him. Sure this was a sweet gesture and sure Marco was aroused a lot of the time but what if he wasn’t in the mood? Would he feel pressured? For a split second, he considered stashing everything away before shaking his head and reasoning that he would just make sure Marco knew there was no pressure. Hearing the key turn in the lock Jean became flustered. Where should he be when Marco comes in? Was the bed too forward? Standing in the kitchen too awkward? In the end, he awkwardly dashed to the door so he could greet Marco and gage his mood. 

The door opened to reveal a grinning Marco Kirschtein and Jean wore a relieved smile.   
“Hey.” 

“Hey” Jean breathed. “How was the meet up with Armin?” 

“It was great! I feel a lot better” Marco’s smile faltered slightly. “Not that you didn’t help, you helped stacks it’s just..”

Jean smiled understandingly. “It’s okay, I get it.” 

Shutting the door and finally peering past Jean’s shoulders and seeing the glow from the electric candles Marco spoke up. 

“What’s this?” 

Taking Marco’s hand, Jean gently walked backwards past the kitchen and into their bedroom, where he heard Marco take a small intake of breath. 

“I know that the other day was mainly a mood swing and that you sometimes say things that you don’t mean but I could tell you really were worried about the whole feeling unattractive thing. So I called up our doctor today to ask about sexual relations during pregnancy and it’s okay as long as we’re sensible. I should have called sooner but dear lord it’s an awkward call to make.” 

Marco chuckled. “I wish I could have witnessed that call.” 

“I was bright red the whole time. I wanted to be thorough and I had to go into a bit of detail with questions. But the thing is I’ve been wanting you so bad the past few weeks, you have no idea. I want to take the time to show you I still find you absolutely stunning but if you don’t want to have sex right now and you just want to eat or sleep then I’m also totally okay with that.”

Marco’s grin was so wide it threatened to give him severe cheek cramp but he didn’t care. He took the step towards Jean and wrapped his arms around his neck. His baby bump made the distance between their chests slightly more than usual but he felt close none the less. 

“Thank you so much.” Marco then pulled back to kiss Jean and both of them found themselves deepening it. The heat of arousal hit both of them and they let both started to let out small moans. Gently guiding Marco backwards he lowered him onto the bed and continued the kissing. He gently kissed down from Marco’s lips to his throat, which Marco lifted upwards with a stupid grin on his face, gasping as Jean bit very lightly at his jugular. He was already rock solid and he could feel himself squirming in a desperate plea to get out of his clothes. As if sensing this Jean pulled away and began to tug at Marco’s sweater. After gently placing it on the side by the bed, deciding not to fling it in case it hit a candle, Marco worked on unbuttoning Jean’s shirt, running his hands along Jean’s chest as he went and working his way down to Jean’s boxers, before grasping him and giving a squeeze. Jean’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a low moan before fumbling with Marco’s zipper. Once the two of them had gotten naked Jean realised just how much he had missed this, as something more than a need to get off. He wanted to be close to Marco again and whilst cuddling was wonderful, there was nothing like love making. Moving slightly downwards on the bed Jean littered kisses onto Marco’s belly as he watched propped up on his shoulders, smiling at the sweet gesture before Jean made his way back up to Marco’s lips.   
“You sure you’re okay with this? The bump isn’t weirding you out?”

“No it’s okay. I feel better now that I’ve spoken to the doctor. Besides I want to be with you.” 

Marco smiled and nodded before grabbing the sides of Jean’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Jean also placed his hands on the sides of Marco’s face running them through his hair. Given the bump was a little in the way Marco couldn’t roll on top of Jean and as Jean pulled away he had to actually think about how this was going to work. For prep this would be fine but for the actual thing they would need to switch. 

Deciding to continue with foreplay for a while Jean bowed his head down and took one of Marco’s nipples into his mouth. Marco’s head instantly flew backwards and his mouth opened in a silent moan, fingers tangling in Jean’s hair. They’d always been a sensitive spot for Marco but now that he was pregnant it was even more so. After a minute or so he trailed his kisses back down towards his stomach before finally reaching Marco’s cock and taking it into his mouth. Moaning Jean’s name Marco felt his hips move upwards of their own accord to which Jean simply relaxed his throat and let Marco have his way. Pulling back with a pop Jean then spread Marco’s legs further and licked and bit the inside of Marco’s thighs. Every time he got almost to Marco’s cock he would lick his way back further down his thigh and it was driving Marco mad. 

“Please, Jean Please” 

Stopping his movements and smirking Jean looked up. “Please what?” 

Marco groaned. “Please, I want you so bad. Please get me ready, please I can’t wait too much longer.” 

Satisfied with the answer Jean covered his fingers in lube only to pause. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Without replying Jean ducked his head down and traced Marco’s entrance with his tongue, something they hadn’t actually done before. Marco let out a broken moan and started to shake, one of his hands fisted in the bedsheets, the other fisted in his mouth. As Jean started to gently prod his tongue in, Marco swore his eyes crossed. After a couple of minutes, Jean stopped determined that Marco would come when he was inside him and not before. 

“God that’s amazing. I have to do it to you sometime.” 

Jean smiled and stole a kiss. “I look forward to it.” 

He turned his attention back to his fingers gently placing one in and allowing Marco to get used to the feeling. Soon it was joined by another and as he curled his fingers he found Marco’s prostate. Marco’s toes curled in the sheets and his back arched slightly as he started to keen. Finally Jean added the final finger and Marco was panting like an animal. Pulling his fingers out Marco groaned at the loss of contact but anticipated the next move. Jean looked like he was reaching for a condom. 

“Um Jean….I think we may be past the point of condoms now…”

Jean looked puzzled for a minute before realising what he was doing and chuckled. “Force of habit. I was thinking the best way to do this because of the bump may be if you sit on your knees with your back to me and brace your arms on the headboard? That way we won’t crush the baby.” 

Marco nodded despite wanting to see Jean’s face. 

He turned and sat as instructed feeling Jean’s hands' stroke up and down his sides before slowly sinking in. Marco’s head fell back onto Jean’s shoulder and he moaned loudly. It felt so good to be this connected. Giving a few minutes for Marco to adjust he started his rhythm slowly before picking up the pace to have them both crying out. The moment Jean hit Marco’s prostate they moaned simultaneously. Rocking into each other they felt themselves getting closer to climax. Marco’s hand had moved to Jean’s hair where he had fisted it and arched his back giving Jean a fantastic view of his body. Given the baby bump some of the view was restricted but he couldn’t find himself to care. Both were so close to the end when Marco removed his hand from Jean’s hair, found Jean’s hands and placed them over the bump before covering them with his own. Jean nuzzled into Marco’s neck, kissing up to his lips. Marco’s moans which Jean could feel on his lips were becoming more forceful and loud indicating Marco was at his tipping point. Moving his hands lower, Jean dipped beneath the baby bump, taking Marco’s cock in his hand and started stroking. Marco’s eyes clenched shut, his breathing became erratic and he grabbed onto Jean’s free hand for dear life before coming hard. 

“JEEAANNNNNNN” He almost screamed as his eyes rolled backwards and he slumped against Jean. He could hear Jean behind him panting hard before coming with a broken cry of Marco’s name, rocking into Marco a few last times. 

After the knot had died down, whilst they had been kissing passionately, Jean gently pulled out of Marco, turned him over and urged him to lie down. 

“You okay? You’re not hurting or anything right?” 

Marco grinned and threw an arm over his eyes. “I’m perfect. That was incredible.” 

Leaning over Jean peppered him with kisses as Marco laughed. He then turned to face Jean and he became serious. 

“Thank you so much for this. I know it’s silly but sometimes what Aiden said creeps into my mind. Not every day just sometimes a fleeting thought and I get a little insecure. Then my hormones act out but you made me feel really loved.” 

“You are really loved.” Jean kissed his nose. “There’s some food I bought for you in the kitchen, chocolate strawberries, banana cake and sparkling apple juice because we can’t have champagne. I also made you some of your ghastly sandwiches.” 

“You’re the best.” Marco snuggled closer. 

“Nap, then shower, then food?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Both leant in about to kiss again when Marco gasped and moved his hand to the bump, his gaze trailing down. Jean then panicked. 

"Marco, what's wrong? Marco, are you okay? Did I go too hard? Does anything hurt?" 

Starting to laugh Marco grinned up at Jean. 

"Jen was right. It feels like fluttering." 

Jean's eyes widened. "You can feel them?" 

"Yeah" Marco whispered happily. Placing his hand over Marco's Jean kissed him. 

"I didn't think I'd ever have a family. I just figured my prickly personality would send everyone running. I almost can't believe this is happening." 

Marco gazed at Jean endearingly. "Well good thing you found me then." He sassed before taking on a more serious tone. "You're the best thing to happen to me. I'm really glad the others ran away because they don't know what they're missing." 

Jean chuckled and simply held Marco closer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin chapter :)

Armin sighed as he walked back into the house. Talking with Marco had been an eye opener for him. Pregnancy sounded like it was one hell of a challenge. Marco was doing pretty well at school so Armin had no clue what it was really like until this evening. He knew that pregnancy was no picnic in the park but hearing it from a close friend was entirely different. 

“Hey babe!” Eren called out from the living room. Armin grinned and made his way over to his husband. 

“Hey.” He bent down to where Eren was sitting and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“How was the meet up with Marco? He doing okay?” 

Armin nodded slowly, unsure as to how much detail he should go into. 

“There are trying moments. His hormones are everywhere, he’s just good at hiding it at school.” 

Eren raised his eyebrows but shrugged. He liked Marco and they were close but not on the same level as Armin. Out of the two of them Armin could always read Marco better. 

“That sucks. I don’t envy omegas.” He ended with a groan. “No offence.” He chuckled. 

Armin laughed too. “Yeah it can be rough. But it has its perks.” Armin’s voice lowered towards the end and came to sit by Eren on the couch, snuggling up close, his eyes searching for Eren’s. 

“Oh really?” Eren smirked back. 

“Hmm” Armin hummed before diving in for a passionate kiss, his hands holding both sides of Eren’s face. Eren’s arms wrapped around Armin’s waist and pulled him closer, reciprocating the kiss enthusiastically. Armin began to pull away only to have Eren dive straight back in again. Armin laughed and gently pushed him off only to receive a playful pout from Eren. 

“So I’ve been thinking…” 

“That sounds dangerous.” 

Armin rolled his eyes. 

“Talking about it with Marco was sort of a huge eye opener for me. You know it’s always been me and grandpa so I never got the chance to speak to my parents about things like pregnancy. As a kid I know I asked grandpa things but that was in the typical ‘where do babies come from phase’ not the actual experience of pregnancy and as I got older I guess I became a little more bashful about the subject.”

“I would have loved to have watched your grandpa give you the birds and the bees talk. I don’t know who I’d find more entertaining to watch you or your grandpa” Eren cackled.   
Armin gently hit Eren’s arm but chuckled and nuzzled Eren’s neck. 

“You were always asking questions as a kid, you’ve always been curious.” 

“But I was also shy. If you hadn’t approached me I don’t think I’d have had the courage to ask you to be my friend.” 

“You were perfect. Always have been, always will be.” 

Armin flushed at the compliment. “Feels like a lifetime ago doesn’t it?” 

“Time drag that much when you’re with me huh?” 

“Nooo. Just things are so different now.”

“In a good way?” 

“The best way.” 

Eren brought Armin’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles as Armin blushed. 

“So… are you saying it was an eye opener because it’s scarier than you thought it might be?” 

Armin nodded. “Yeah but it was more than that.” 

Eren clocked his head curiously as Armin started to look a little bashful. 

“Well even though hearing it made some of it sound truly awful….other bits of it sounded amazing. And I guess even though getting pregnant would mean some hardships it didn’t put me off….at all…if anything…” 

As Armin went on Eren felt a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Armin, are you saying you want to start thinking about kids soon?” 

“Maybe.” Armin answered, a little unsure. “I mean, not right away. Maybe not until Marco’s baby comes then we could babysit for practice? We could also get tips from them and stuff…” 

Bringing his husband back into his arms Eren grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“You….do want kids... right?” 

“A mini Armin Artlet? Sign me the hell up.” 

Armin threw back his head and laughed. 

“That’s a relief.” 

“You thought I wouldn’t wanna? I’ve told you before Armin.” 

“I know but I’m still a little in awe you know? I’ve loved you since we were kids ourselves. I just didn’t think this would ever happen. I’m still in a bit of shock.” 

“We’ve been married for over six months.” Eren beamed. As if Armin needed reminding. 

“I know.” Armin smiled back lazily before leaning in for more kisses. “So….maybe we can think about kids being on the horizon but not quite yet?” 

Eren nodded. “Yeah and in the meantime let’s pack in some crazy travel plans before we have to run around after screaming toddlers.” 

“Let’s hope they don’t scream too much.” 

“They won’t scream as much as you do.” Eren countered wiggling his eyebrows as Armin turned bright red, picked up a cushion and smacked it over his head as Eren cracked up.

“Can I ask you something serious though? I mean about the having kids thing?” 

Sensing the mood had changed Armin placed the pillow down gently and nodded, feeling an anticipating tingle throughout his body. 

Eren spoke softly to begin with but his voice got louder and more excited the further he spoke. “So when we have kids….can we teach them to call Jean horse face and poke fun at him?”   
“You.have.got.to.be.kidding.me.” Armin punctuated each word with a hit of the couch cushion as Eren began his manic laughter again. “You scared me! I thought you were about to launch into an emotional speech!” 

“It is emotional. I take the prospect of using our Jeager-Artlert army to annoy Jean incredibly seriously.”

“Army? How many kids are you wanting? This isn’t cheaper by the dozen!”

“It could be. I find it pretty hard to keep my hands off of you. And I’m pretty sure they’re going to be so cute we’ll want to keep having more.” 

Armin raised an eyebrow at this. “We’ll see about that when I’m breaking your hand in the delivery room and yelling at you it’s your fault.”

Eren mocked a hurt gasp. “You wouldn’t.” 

Armin giggled and shook his head. “No. I mean breaking your hand is potential but I won’t tell you it’s your fault…much.” 

Shaking his head Eren cupped Armin’s face finding himself laughing at Armin’s uncontrolled giggles which vibrated against his lips before they starting to turn into quiet moans. 

“I know we’re not ready for it right now but…I can’t wait till we’re ready and having a family of our own.” 

“Me neither.” Armin smiled. 

“Wanna go and have completed protected but hella kinky sex?” 

Eren expected Armin to laugh like always despite going along with it so found himself pretty stunned when Armin launched himself at Eren, frantically kissing his mouth and slipping his tongue in, arms wrapping around Eren. Standing and taking Armin with him, he felt Armin’s legs wrap around his waist and fingernails claw down his back through his t-shirt. He couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough.


	23. Chapter 23

Breathing slowly with a small smile on his lips Marco sat on the bedroom window sill, head tipped back in the sunlight as he stroked his baby bump. It was a Friday afternoon and he had the weekend to relax after a busy week. Since he had started to show so much his students became all the more curious, unsure as to whether he had just gained a bit of weight or was expecting. It had been announced at one of the assemblies that he would take maternity leave in the next few months and he had bowed his head as his cheeks flushed red when receiving a resounding applause and a couple of cheers from the students. Jean also had a red flush to his cheeks, simultaneously proud at the prospect of becoming a father but also embarrassed that students would talk about his personal life as a hot topic, probably including some vulgar conversations about the facts of life. Sheesh. Still they were both excited that it was now an open topic and everyone on the staff knew. Most approached them straight after to bombard them with congratulations and there was a distinct shift of attitude towards Marco. Most of his colleagues now felt a stronger urge to protect him, and whilst there was a clear respect that it was Jean’s job, Marco was incredibly thankful for the gesture. At present Jean was still at school in a meeting but Marco was too exhausted to stay having no lessons after lunchtime and took the bus home. Opening his eyes and padding into the living room he reached for his laptop. The past few weeks, and honestly throughout their entire relationship, Jean had been nothing but attentive and sweet if not occasionally snappy and grouchy. Nonetheless he treated Marco like he was some rare treasure he would never find elsewhere. Marco adored it but in the past few weeks became worried that he didn’t do enough in return. Jean was always doing spontaneous romantic gestures. 

Frowning slightly Marco trailed through website after website, jotting down the best ideas. He wanted to find a way to repay Jean for all of those times, worrying slightly that he didn’t do as much for Jean as Jean did for him. Having a list of several ideas Marco decided to start out small before anything big. Knowing he’d have a couple of hours before Jean got home he set to work.  
Groaning slightly from reaching up he hung the last paper star from the ceiling and smiled. Their bedroom ceiling had been transformed into a night sky, a little like the one that Jean had made after Marco’s heat. But each star had an individual message. Hearing the front door open Marco smiled, relieved that he’d made it in time. 

“Baby I’m home!” 

“In the bedroom!” Marco called out excitedly. 

Peeping round the doorway Jean peered through before a confused, albeit still happy, expression took over. 

“What’s all this?” 

“I wanted to surprise you. I figured you’d had a long day. I already made dinner it’s in the fridge so you don’t have to.” 

“Please tell me you got some rest. You really shouldn’t be running around in your condition.” 

Marco couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. Jean had been attentive but also a little overprotective of Marco from the moment he found out he was pregnant. He’d had to assure Jean multiple times that yes he didn’t need to sit down all the time, yes he could still drive for now and yes he was fine to socialise. It was sweet but could be overbearing. 

“I’m fine.” Marco chuckled. “Read one.” 

Relenting Jean plucked one from the ceiling. “Should I take it down or just read it?” 

“I don’t mind- maybe just read it so we can keep them up there.” 

Nodding Jean turned the first one over. 

I love you because you’re honest.

This one was actually one of the most important to Marco. Having been trapped in a relationship of lies with Aiden, Jean’s brutal honesty was actually soothing.  
Jean went to pick some more. 

I love you because you care for me better than anyone else could 

I love you because you make me feel safe

I love you even when you’re grouchy and haven’t had your morning coffee

I love you because you’re beautiful to look at when you sleep 

I love you because you care about your friends

There is no one else I would ever want to have this baby with. 

I love you because you’re even better than the partner I wished for since I was a child.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to read all of them in one night Jean looked up from his reading with slightly teary eyes. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wanted to.” Marco shuffled a tad nervously. 

“I love it thank you.” Jean hugged Marco close, nuzzling his neck and purring lightly. 

“Well you do so much for me…it’s about time I paid you back.” 

Jean’s eyebrows furrowed and he stepped back. 

“What do you mean? Do you think you don’t do anything for me?” 

Looking a little sheepish Marco nodded slightly. 

“Marco” Jean chuckled before placing a kiss on his head. “You love me, you steady me and you’re giving me the best gift of all, you’re carrying our child. We don’t owe each other anything. We just love each other.” 

Marco nodded happily and Jean lazily stroked the baby bump before kissing Marco gently on the lips. After a couple of minutes, they separated and smiled. 

“Hey there was something I figured we needed to talk about whilst making dinner but since you’ve already done that maybe before or after?” 

“What was that?” 

“Well we need to think about a nursery for when the baby comes and I was thinking maybe we could look for a house instead of an apartment.” 

Marco hummed and nodded. “Yeah you’re right, a bigger place wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He then started to laugh. 

“What?” Jean replied, bewildered as to where this had come from. 

“We were so excited at the prospect of making a baby we didn’t even think about the space we’d need for one. “

“Well I mean there’d be no point in moving unless we knew we were pregnant right? I mean it could have taken a while and the house would have felt so big without them.” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Wait them?!”

Jean looked a tad sheepish but continued anyway. “Well I was thinking that we could think about having more than one. I know it seems really quick to start planning for more babies after this one but if we’re buying a house we need something long term.” 

Marco grinned, ecstatic that Jean was so excited by the prospect of having kids he already wanted more before they’d even had their first child. 

“Great so after dinner we can start searching right? So maybe three bedroom? Four bedroom depending on price range?” 

Jean returned Marco’s grin and nodded before gently leading him to the living room, making him sit down, convinced he shouldn’t be on his feet too long and promising to re-heat dinner. Once they’d eaten Jean took Marco’s laptop and opened it. Belatedly Marco realised he hadn’t shut the tabs from before and smacked the lid down. 

“You hiding porn from me freckled Jesus?” Jean wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Nah. I’d probably just share that stuff with you.” Jean scoffed at this, knowing it to be true. “I just need to close these tabs. I have surprises lined up and planning to do.” 

“Okay Mr Mystery whatever you need.” 

Shutting down the previous tabs the two searched the web for a couple of hours, noting a few properties and areas they wanted to research before deciding to go to the estate agents that weekend. Getting into bed that night both were restless to start preparing for the arrival of their little one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender of the baby is revealed :)

Marco had now hit 22 weeks pregnant and was buzzing with excitement for his scan. They could finally find out the gender of their baby. He was however also a little concerned. He’d continued to feel the fluttering sensation in his stomach but neither he nor Jean had felt hard kicks. Jean had called their gp and had been assured that it was simply different timings for each pregnancy but worry nagged at the back of Marco’s mind. They had a few hours before Marco’s appointment and were lazily making out on the couch whilst doing some research about how developed their baby was. 

“So our baby is now the size of a papaya and is more sensitive to sound. In fact if you spoke to them they could probably hear you.” 

Jean lifted his head from Marco’s shoulder. “Should I try speaking to them?” 

“Sure. I think it’d be nice for them to hear you and get to know you a little before their born right?” 

Nodding a little uncertainly Jean shifted to rest his head next to Marco’s stomach and placed his hands soothingly on the bump, massaging gently in circles. Marco had pulled his top up for skin to skin contact and felt much more relaxed for it. 

“Hello little one. We’re so excited to see you today- we’ll finally find out if you’re a boy or a girl! But we will love you so much either way, we just want you to be happy and healthy. I can’t wait to meet you and teach you French and play catch with you in the park, watch you take your first steps and say you first word.” 

Marco smiled at Jean endearingly and stroked his fingers through Jean’s hair. 

“We love you so much already piccolo.” 

Marco’s smile widened at hearing Jean speak Italian. Jean placed a gentle kiss on the baby bump but startled backwards when he felt a small nudge against the palm of his hand, shooting up from Marco’s stomach. 

Marco’s eyes met his, wide with euphoric excitement. 

“Did you feel that?” Marco managed to press out through his overwhelming emotions. 

“Yes.” Jean croaked back before rubbing circles over Marco’s bump. “Can you do that again for us piccolo?” 

They waited a few second but were rewarded with a hard kick to Jean’s palm. 

“They’re so smart already. They must really like your voice.” Marco praised, his hand covering Jean’s. 

“Our baby is in there.” Jean spoke with complete wonder as if this was the first time he’d been told he was going to be a parent. 

“Yeah they are.” Marco murmured back happily. 

“No Marco a little person whose half me and half you is in there.”

Marco laughed back happily, taking Jean’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly on the lips. “That often happens in pregnancy.” 

Tapping his shoulder lightly Marco laughed harder at Jean’s reaction of “Do not asshole.” 

“Hey they’re hearing is better now so less swearing. I’ll have to start a jar with the potty mouth on you.”

Jean simply rolled his eyes in response.

“Hey Jean I’m hungry can we go out for lunch before the appointment?”

“You’re always hungry.” Jean teased back. 

“I’m carrying a human life inside me I’m entitled to be hungry.” 

Jean leant forward and kissed him on the lips. “Of course baby, let’s go.” 

They ended up going to a café close by to the hospital so that they wouldn’t have to rush and basked in the sunshine. Marco hadn’t been lying when he said he was hungry and ended up ordering a sandwich, cake, chips and a scone but still mumbling about being hungry. Jean raised an eyebrow and chuckled but didn’t make a comment. As funny as this situation may be he didn’t want Marco feeling self-conscious and he was technically eating for two. Leisurely they made their way to the hospital. 

“Mr Kirschtein?” 

Making their way into the sonogram room Jen beamed at them. 

“Welcome back! You look like you’ve grown nicely Marco which is a great sign. How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing. We felt the baby kick today!” 

Jen beamed back at them with genuine excitement. “Wow that’s wonderful! Clearly, they’re just as excited about today as you two are. Before we begin do you want to know the sex of your child today? I wouldn’t want to accidentally give it away if you want it to be a surprise?”

“We’d like to know. It would make picking out names a lot easier.” 

“Okay no problem. Hop up on here for me.” 

Jen had just applied the gel when a knock came at the door and another technician entered. 

“Jen can I borrow you for a moment?” 

Looking a little put out Jen apologised and left the room. Smirking Jean took some of the blue gel from Marco’s stomach and smeared it on his nose. 

“Jean!” Jean burst out laughing at this point. “Is that any way to treat the mother of your child?!” 

Jean just laughed harder but it faded slightly when he saw a small movement of Marco’s belly. 

“Are they kicking right now?” 

“Yeah- you can see it?” 

Jean nodded and shuffled closer. Both stared intensely at Marco’s stomach waiting for another kick and were overjoyed when Marco’s skin shifted and he felt a nudge just below his belly button. 

Jen walked back into the room. 

“I’m so sorry about that. “

“No problem you were barely gone five minutes, they’ve been happily kicking away.”

“So I see” Jen commented as Marco’s stomach shifted once again. 

“They’ve sure been active in the past five minutes.” Marco noted. 

“Sometimes babies can pick up on their mother’s emotions. If you’re excited the baby is probably picking up on that and becoming restless too.”

Reaching for Jean’s hand Marco threaded their fingers together and turned to the screen as it turned on. Moving the Doppler over Marco’s belly Jen smiled.

“Look that’s their feet.” 

On the screen, two very clear footprints appeared before Jen moved the Doppler again back to the main body of the baby. 

“Ready to know the gender?” 

Marco turned to Jean biting his lip, grinning and nodded. 

“Congratulations. It’s a boy.” 

Marco breathed out an airy laugh as Jean kissed his forehead. Marco could feel Jean’s smile on his skin and held his hand tighter. Jen flicked a switch and the sound of a steady heartbeat filled the room.

“Everything looks good. A happy and healthy baby boy.”

Emotions overcoming him Marco simply nodded. Giving the two a few moments to clear the gel Jen went to collect the scan photos for them both. Pulling his shirt back down Marco sat back up as Jean stood in front of him. 

“We’re having a boy.” Jean whispered, placing his hand on Marco’s cheek.

“A healthy baby boy.” Marco grinned leaning into Jean’s touch as a couple of tears dribbled down his face. Marco could now begin to see the future in detail. Himself, Jean and their son. Marco knew he would remember this moment for life.


	25. Chapter 25

Jean wandered through the pristine living room and gazed out onto the view of a spacious garden through the glass doors, its side-lines colourful with the array of different flowers planted there. He could so easily picture a swing set in the back, a treehouse and a paddling pool in the summer heats. It was almost as if he was watching a cinematic picture of the future in front of him, him and Marco playing with their son the way his father had played with him. He smiled with that thought. His son. He was beyond giddy and could barely contain it most days. This house seemed to be a perfect fit. Marco wandered up beside him. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think it’s perfect.”

“Me too. I can almost see the toys strewn along the living room floor.” 

Jean turned and smiled at Marco, still not quite believing the happy reality that he was married with a baby on the way. 

“We should make an offer as soon as possible.” 

At that moment the real estate agent came back into the room. 

“It appears you two like this property.” 

“Immensely” Marco answered honestly. 

“I assume you’d like to make an offer then?”

“Absolutely.” 

“If you’d like to relax here I can go and make the call. If I need any detail input from you I’ll come and fetch you.” 

The estate agent left the two alone once again. 

“So I was thinking if we get this place the second room on the right upstairs should be the nursery? And we could take the room next to it to be close by?” 

“Yeah that makes sense.” 

Jean crouched down and reached out to rub Marco’s bump gently. 

“What do you think piccolo do you like it?” 

Receiving a hard nudge in response both parents beamed. 

“We’re gonna take that as a yes.”

Jean stood up as the estate agent returned. 

“Okay it’ll be a couple of days before we know but I’ll be in touch.” 

“Thank you.” Marco nodded appreciatively. 

A few days later the two were clambering into the car after a trying day at school and started at Jean’s ringtone. 

Looking at the screen Jean reached out and grasped Marco by the arm. 

“It’s the estate agent.” 

Marco’s eyes widened and he shoved the phone at Jean. 

“Hello…hi yes I’m well thank you and yourself?…good…aha…..okay…” 

Marco fidgeted in his car seat beside Jean restless for the answer. 

“Really? That’s great thank you so much.” 

Marco perked up immediately locking eyes with Jean as Jean returned an excited grin. 

“Sure we can come by then and complete the paperwork…thanks so much…bye.”

Hanging up Jean leapt in for a hug. “Babe we got the place.” 

“So I heard!” Marco laughed. “We should go home and plan the nursery! Also please can we head out shopping? I need more maternity clothes I swear everyday it’s another item of clothing I can’t fit into.”

Kissing Marco’s head Jean gently nuzzled him. “Of course we can.” 

Practically racing home they arrived back at the apartment to grab the laptop and immediately start searching. A couple of hours later and a very full shopping basket on amazon filled the two felt content. Lazily kissing up Marco’s neck Jean smiled against Marco’s skin as he hummed happily which quickly turned into quiet moans. Jean was about to make a move when Marco’s voice interrupted him.

“Do we have doughnuts in? I’m starving and I’m really craving one right now. Specifically, jam filled.” 

Jean blinked at him then started to laugh. 

“What?” 

“I’m getting cock-blocked by food I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Jeeannn” Marco pouted. “Please get me doughnuts….I’m so tired and am carrying your child….give me special treatment.” Marco teased which Jean responded to with a cackle. 

“Okay okay” he said whilst mockingly rolling his eyes. “On one condition though you need to eat an apple too- we need to be giving the baby healthy food too!” 

“Fine more food is good news anyways.” 

Shaking his head Jean retrieved the items from the kitchen and gave them to a very enthusiastic Marco who was making grabby hands at him. 

“I’m gonna call Eren and the others to ask them to help us move in.”

Marco nodded too absorbed with eating to really pay much attention. Jean tried desperately hard to ignore how Marco dipped his tongue into the doughnut to get at the jam and how he sucked on his fingers to clean off the sugar. Feeling arousal turn in his stomach Jean steadied his breathing and made the call to Eren. About half way through he felt a hand on his erection and a gentle squeeze causing him to give a light gasp. 

“Jean you okay?” Eren asked over the phone. 

Turning to see Marco biting his lip, head tilted to the side in faux innocence but with a devilish glint in his eye, Jean swallowed.

“Yeah I’m fine but I’m going to have to call you back. We have the main details sorted right?” 

“Yeah yeah end of next week 5pm blah blah blah got ya.” 

Instead of bothering with a sarcastic reply Jean rambled back a speedy “great thanks, bye” before hanging up quickly. 

“I figured” Marco breathed “I should attend to you since the food is no longer cock-blocking” he ended with a smirk. “And we won’t be living in this flat much longer so how about you and I fuck on as many surfaces as possible.” 

Jean didn’t think he could get any harder but that last statement proved him wrong. He swallowed again but Marco beat him to it. 

“Besides I still haven’t had the chance to repay you for that night you were so attentive to me when I was upset. I promised you that I would try it on you too and I know you want it.” 

A little nervous but nonetheless excited Jean nodded eagerly and launched into a passionate kiss before dragging Marco to the bedroom. The next ten minutes he spent on all fours, Marco running his tongue over his entrance repeatedly as his moans echoed off the walls, being brought to the brink again and again. It eventually drove him crazy as he flipped himself over and brought Marco gently down on top of him, hands wandering all over Marco and gradually bringing his fingers to Marco’s entrance. Finding a steady pace Marco rode him as his head tilted all the way backwards and his moans accompanied Jean’s with a broken cry at his climax. Breathing harshly and covered in a thin layer of sweat the two came down from their dizzying high to a banging sound on the ceiling. Clearly, the neighbours had not enjoyed their activities as much as they had themselves. Marco looked a little sheepish whilst Jean wore a proud smirk. 

“Hey Marco.” 

Marco turned his head to look at Jean, still braced on all fours above Jean. 

“Where shall we do it next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chapter upload :) I'm hoping to put them up more regularly as I finish exams next week! ( Really I should probably be reading for my open exam on Tuesday but I could not resist ;) ) Thank you to everyone reading/ leaving kudos/ commenting. It honestly makes my day and means a lot to me!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cravings and baby showers

The summer heat stifled the air as Marco tossed and turned frustrated that he couldn't get comfortable. He was now at 30 weeks pregnant and whilst he loved feeling his son kicking his pregnancy was taking a serious toll. Glancing over at the clock Marco groaned as he read 3:15am and turned from his side back onto his back. Shifting the pregnancy pillow he tried once more to fall asleep but to no avail. Sensing his mates distress Jean slowly but surely started to wake up.  
“Marco? Can’t sleep?” Jean mumbled clearly not yet fully awake.  
“Yeah. I’m so agitated and hot, thank god the summer holidays have started,if I had to teach tomorrow I would be a wreck.”  
“You’re right you are hot.”  
“Haha very funny Jean.”  
“Who said I was joking.”  
Marco rolled his eyes a little before groaning again.  
“Still the heat bothering you?”  
“Sort of…”  
“What is it?”  
“….it’s just …I kind of have a craving right now.”  
Jean groaned internally but made sure not to voice it. He didn’t want to be dragged out of bed at 3am but Marco would only voice it at this time if it was a really bad craving for something which they didn’t have in the house. Besides, over the past few weeks Jean had noticed how much more uncomfortable Marco had been feeling. He’d started to waddle much to Jean’s amusement. Luckily Marco also saw the amusement in it but his back and ankles were starting to hurt more. He took most things in his stride saying that the backaches just indicated that their child was growing and he couldn’t be happier that they were developing but Jean knew he’d started to feel frustrated that there was many things he couldn’t do anymore. In comparison getting up at 3am to go shopping seemed so small that Jean felt a tad guilty for even contemplating complaining. Instead he lent over and kissed Marco on the cheek.  
“What is it you need hun?”  
“Can I have a Mcflurry please?”  
“You’re going to destroy it with some horrible concoction aren’t you?”  
“…..maybe.”  
“I feel this is some sort of sacrilege but whatever makes you happy.” Jean breathed a laugh before rolling out of bed and grabbing a t shirt and some joggers, happy he could just go to the drive through and not have to leave the car.  
Just as he was about to leave the room Marco grabbed onto his arm and nuzzled it.  
“Thank you. Try not to be too long I want to cuddle after.”  
Jean chuckled and nodded. Once he’d returned he found Marco in the kitchen lining up various items and he cringed knowing he was about to witness a crime against food.  
“You are a god thank you!” Marco greedily grabbed at it before opening a packet of Quavers and another of Wotsits which he had crushed and sprinkling it on top. Jean winced but it only got worse. Marco then turned and found some peanut butter and custard and started adding them to the ice cream, giving a satisfied moan when he started eating it.  
“What have you done?” Jean spoke flatly barely comprehending what he had just seen.  
Marco laughed, now in better spirits as his craving had started to be satisfied. “You mean what has HE done. I wouldn’t be eating this normally, I’m innocent of this crime. Besides other than cravings I've been so healthy it’s insane so I deserve this.” Marco replied battering his eye lashes. “Come here and kiss me!” Marco teased.  
“Oh hell no not whilst you’re eating that monstrosity.”  
Putting the ice cream down Marco stretched out his arms whilst laughing and started waddling towards Jean who in turn started to speed walk backwards. Being almost eight months pregnant Marco was also beginning to get clumsier so when he started to speed up to catch Jean he felt his balance start to give way. In an instant Jean was next to him and holding him up.  
“You okay?” Jean asked worriedly, the jokey tone from before gone.  
“Yeah” Marco breathed, a hand running over his bump. “I should be more careful.”  
“Hey it’s okay you’re adjusting to the last stage. You haven’t done anything wrong. Besides I’ll always be happy to kiss you baby. I have after you’ve vomited have I not.” Jean ended by waggling his eyebrows and kissing Marco soundly on the mouth.  
“And yet you think my concoctions are gross.” Marco teased by sticking his tongue out. Jean laughed in response.  
“Come on back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, I can’t wait to show off the nursery.”  
“Me neither.” Marco grinned as he allowed himself to be led back to bed the remainder of his ice cream forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

“This nursery is adorable!” Sasha gushed as she wandered into the newly decorated baby room, the gang close behind her.  
The walls were a blue colour lined with stars, which Marco had bashfully said reminded him of the night he and Jean got together. A crib with a mobile of animals above it which Jean had patiently constructed was set in the middle of the back wall whilst a comfy white chair was nearby for a parent. A changing station was situated next to the chair whilst the opposite side of the room had a chest of draws ready for all of their baby clothes. A few jumpsuits were already visible and Sasha was began rummaging through pulling out baby socks and declaring how small and cute they were. When they’d first brought them Jean had to practically snatch them away from Marco so that he would put them down. To top everything off several cuddle toys, blankets and a baby monitor were all placed in the cradle. If the baby was born early they would be completely prepared.  
“Finishing this room makes it all the more real. Jean takes good care of us.” Marco beamed as Jean eskimo kissed him.  
“The house is beautiful too! You guys have so much room. I love our apartment but something about coming to a house makes you realise how small apartments are in comparison” Armin piped up.  
“Yeah we should probably get onto that.” Eren laughed bashfully.  
“Well I mean you guys are in no rush right? You have stacks of time.”  
“Yes, no rush.” Armin answered softly sharing a look with Eren which no-one else caught.  
Heading back downstairs Marco and Jean had decided they didn’t want a huge elaborate baby shower, they just wanted to socialise with their friends, show off the house, potentially play some laid back games and of course grab freebies for the baby.  
“So what’s the first game?” Connie piped up.  
“Really simple. We’ll tell you a baby story and you have to say if it was me or Marco. Person with the most right answers wins.”  
“Easy all the dumb ones are Jean all the cute ones are Marco” Eren quipped despite an exasperated look from Armin.  
“Haha so hilarious” Jean deadpanned back.  
“Anyways..” Marco interjected “Story number one: this person tried to feed a custard cream to their neighbours new born baby when she was crying because their mother told them she was hungry.”  
“That’s so cute.” Mikasa laughed.  
“Ergo Marco”  
“Eren…”  
“What ? I’m allowed to say that it’s part of the game! Take what you will from it.”  
“Okay have you all written down a name on the boards?” Receiving a nod Marco continued. “It was Jean.”  
“Dammit” Eren muttered whilst Jean smirked happily.  
“Okay next one who used to run around the house with their dads underwear on their head aged three.”  
“Obviously Jean he’d gone bright red.”  
“Babe you didn’t say you were putting that one in” Jean hissed at Marco obviously embarrassed. Laughing Marco pecked him on the cheek.  
“Well that was too obvious. Next one whose first word was duck?”  
“Ah man I bet their dad was frustrated when that happened.”  
“It was me and yeah he was convinced it would be dad until the last second I said it. I was with my grandparents and we always fed the ducks so I guess it just stuck.”  
The game continued on like this for a while; the stories of Jean’s childhood and how he broke his leg pretending to be a tree frog and jumping out of a tree, how he had clambered onto a double decker bus in defiance when his mum had told him there’s was a single and Marco’s stories of wanting to marry Steve Irwin at the age of 4 and leading a ‘revolution’ in reception by getting everyone to stamp on their coats. Eventually the scores were counted and Armin won the overall game.  
At the end of that game Bert piped up. “Actually we have a game for you guys.”  
Sharing a look of humour and concern Jean and Marco turned back at their friends and nodded before receiving some sort of form.  
“You can’t show each other what you fill in and then you had them back to us and we’ll ask what you think the other put okay?”  
A few minutes later they returned their papers, feeling a tad exposed that everyone could see their answers but each other but none the less ready for the game.  
“Okay Marco what do you think Jean put for what he wants your son to inherit from you and what he doesn’t want your son to inherit ?”  
“Um.. not inherit bad food habits?” Bert nodded with a smile.  
“Jeaannn how many times it’s pregnancy hormones!”  
“Either way I am not doing food runs like that for our son”  
“I wouldn’t either” Marco sputtered but was laughing.  
“Okay so what does he want your son to inherit?”  
“Ermmm…patience maybe? I don’t know there’s no way to answer this without sounding arrogant.”  
“He put patience, kindness and strength followed by brackets there is not enough space here I want to put more.” Bert ended with a laugh as Jean blushed a little under Marco’s grin.  
“Jean same question.”  
“Okay so to not inherit my temper? And probably not my love of liquorice too?”  
“That stuff is vile.”  
“He left it blank.”  
Jean felt his heart thud in his chest, he knew he wasn’t perfect but Marco valued even his flaws.  
“And what does Marco want your son to inherit from you?”  
“No clue.” Jean laughed “other than my stunning good looks.” He winked at Marco whilst Eren snorted.  
“ Marco put honesty, thoughtfulness and sass.” Jean chuckled on the last one.  
“Okay last question Jean what does Marco want your son’s first word to be?”  
“Mama?”  
“Nope. Daddy.” Bert corrected.  
“Wait really?” Jean breathed turning to Marco.  
“Of course” Marco beamed back.  
“You wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t mama?”  
“Of course not Jean” Marco laughed.  
“Marco” Reiner cut in “What does Jean want the first word to be?”  
“Please that’s obvious- dadda.”  
“Actually he put mama. Either way I reckon you’ll be happy.”  
“Unless it’s the duck situation all over again.” Sasha laughed.  
Jean and Marco found themselves staring happily at each other, touched that they loved each other so much that either word would bring them both so much joy. Connie cleared his throat and they snapped out of it to find the group giggling and smirking.  
The group fell back into pleasant chatter before handing Marco and Jean gifts ranging from Prams to cuddly toys and dummies all the way through to pregnancy tops for Marco ( one with pregnant af on it, another with I’m hungry 99.9% of the time , one with he did this with an arrow pointing to the left and even one for Jean which said be nice my husband is pregnant on it.) Connie even produced a gift from Marco and Jean’s students who had asked to pass it on which contained a onepiece and a photo album. By the end of the night Jean and Marco were certain of two things. They had the best friends in the world and this baby would be born into a family bigger than those related by blood .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again! I'm abroad in Australia at the moment so things are a little slower but I've almost finished the next chapter :) Now just to think of baby names ...


	27. Chapter 27

“Don’t stand up I’ll do it”  
Marco rolled his eyes a little and huffed at Jean’s overprotective behaviour.  
“I was only going to grab a glass of water”  
“Your due date is just over a week away you need to rest.”  
“I can still haul ass to the kitchen!”  
“ Waddle ass” Jean retorted biting back laughter. Marco grabbed a cushion and smacked Jean with it.  
“Haha comedy gold.”  
Suddenly Marco’s hands jumped to his stomach and he wore a confused and worried expression. This of course sent Jean into a panic.  
“Are you having contractions? Braxton Hicks? Is the baby coming ?”  
Marco shook his head. “No it’s not painful just , I don’t really know how to describe it…jumpy?”  
Jean reflected Marco’s confused expression before reaching for his tablet and passing it to Marco to google. The jumpy feeling happened again and Marco rubbed his stomach whilst scrolling through google.  
“Awww Jean!” Marco squealed  
“What? What is it?”  
“The baby has hiccups! How adorable is that??!!” He excitedly babbled before turning his attention to the bump and cooing to his unborn child.  
“Somehow I don't think trying to scare the hiccups away is a good idea this time round.”  
“No we’ll just wait till it dies down.”  
Today Marco was wearing his pregnant af t shirt which was fitting as by this point he was huge.  
“I can’t believe in just over a week we’ll have a baby in the house.”  
“ It’s crazy. I’m gonna kinda miss having the bump even though I won’t miss the sore ankles, constantly needing the bathroom or the cravings.”  
“I’ll miss how big your ass got.”  
Marco burst out laughing. “That won’t go immediately. I thought you liked my ass before all this anyways.”  
“I’ll always love your ass babe.” Jean beamed as Marco chuckled.  
Jean then reached over the couch to grab a pen and lifted up Marco’s shirt to reveal his bump which shifted slightly as their baby moved.  
“What are you doing?”  
Wordlessly Jean placed the pen lid in his mouth and started drawing on Marco’s stomach as he flinched from the cold. Once he’d finished he sat back and snapped a quick picture before turning it to Marco. Jean had written 95% and was planning to put it on instagram with the caption “Just over a week left - can't wait to meet our little boy.” Smiling Marco stretched out his arms to hug Jean without crushing the bump. Once he was released Jean pressed kisses all over it as their baby wriggled around.  
“It’s getting cramped in their huh little guy?” Jean cooed as Marco stroked his hair.  
“Hmm. Help me up?”  
Stepping back Jean gently supported Marco around his back and heaved him off the couch to then help him waddle to the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that day. Standing behind him a few minutes later Jean wrapped his arms around Marco, who was at the door of the nursery, and nuzzled his neck before littering kisses along it as Marco purred softly. The two of them sat on the couch that night, watching their baby scan video happily as their baby sucked his thumb and basking in how close they were to becoming parents.  
*********************  
Everyday now got harder for Jean as well as Marco. Jean hated leaving his mate at home as he went into school, terrified that Marco would got into labour during school hours and Jean couldn’t be there. Marco had to be stern with both him and himself , desperately wanting his alpha to stay home but knowing that he couldn’t. He was also sick of needing to pee all the time, the swollen ankles, and frequently struggling to get up from the couch which resulted in a lot of crying in frustration. He was ready to meet his son.  
10 days after Jean’s instagram post on the 17th September at 2:30am Marco groaned and rubbed at his lower back as a wave of pain wracked through him. Breathing in and out slowly he sensed Jean wake up next to him.  
“Marco?”  
“Jean. I think that was a contraction.”  
Jean shot out of bed at a speed Marco had never seen before and was standing by Marco’s side of the bed in the blink of an eye.  
“Jean A contraction. I think we have at least a little time before he arrives.”  
Jean continued to look frantic, like a jumpy animal on edge that someone was about to pounce him.  
“Okay you go back to sleep I’ll get ready and put the bags by the door.” Jean replied as he leapt to the wardrobe practically flinging clothes out in a mad dash. Marco couldn't help but start laughing.  
“Jean we can only go to the hospital when they are about five minutes apart or my water breaks. I’ve had one and we don’t even know if it’s the real thing yet. Come back to bed it’s early.”  
Jean continued to stay glued to the spot clearly having an internal dilemma , his instincts telling him to dash around preparing against the pleas of his omega. Eventually he relented to Marco’s request and cuddled in beside him wrapping his arms protectively around Marco’s stomach.  
A hour later Marco woke up to another contraction and it became evident Jean hadn’t gone back to sleep as he immediately was rubbing Marco’s lower back and whispering soothing words as Marco gritted his teeth and breathed slowly.  
“Okay.” Marco gasped out “that was real not a Braxton Hix.”  
Jean nodded back, alert and hyper on alpha instincts and excitement but contained himself knowing that Marco would want to sleep until the contractions became too frequent. Instead he settled in behind him , wrapping his arms protectively around Marco as he dozed off once again. Over the next few hours the contractions came closer together, each one more painful than the last until they were about fifteen minutes apart and Marco could barely take it any longer. Suddenly he felt liquid travel down his legs.  
“Jean my water’s broke we need to get to the hospital” he managed to breathe out. In a heartbeat Jean cleaned up, changed him into new clothes and scooped him up gently taking him to the car before racing back in for their hospital bags.  
Speeding to the hospital Marco was clinging onto the seat and gritting his teeth, writhing in pain as another contraction passed.  
“Hold on sweetheart almost there.” Jean tried to reassure him, taking his hand and rubbing over Marco’s knuckles reassuringly.  
Marco nodded and attempted a smile which came out more like a grimace.  
After what seemed like an age they reached the hospital and Marco was whisked into a hospital gown and bed. Pretty much the second the gown had been buttoned up Marco lurched forward and cried out gripping onto Jean for all he was worth whilst another contraction started. Jean felt useless for not being able to stop the pain mate was suffering through. Marco breathed out heavily as it ended.  
“Be strong hun. Do you want to try walking or pacing a bit? Moving may help.”  
Marco nodded weakly and Jean guided him around the room. Soon another contraction hit that had Marco doubling over and swearing. Fighting his protective alpha instincts to stay alone with his mate Jean called for a nurse.  
Smiling sweetly a nurse glided into the room and helped Marco back onto the bed, ignoring Jean’s low growls at her touching his omega. She was very used to that by now.  
“Okay so what I’m going to do is attach these monitors to your stomach to monitor the baby’s heartbeat so we can indicate that the baby is not in distress okay?”  
Marco nodded mostly distracted by the pain, vainly trying to get comfortable. A minute later a fast and steady heartbeat filled the room.  
“Everything is normal so far. You’re around 5cm dilated so about half way.”  
Marco groaned. Only half way? This was gonna be a long process.  
“Gas and air, epidural or completely natural?”  
Marco was torn. On the one hand he had originally planned for gas and air because he didn’t like the idea of not being able to feel half of his body but now that the pain was coursing through him being numb sounded like bliss. Just as he was mulling his over in his mind another contraction hit which forced him into a decision.  
“Epidural.”  
Nodding the nurse left to get the equipment, leaving Marco and Jean alone once more.  
“Well I feel weak as hell- like Steve Rodgers before he became Captain America”  
Jean snorted a little. “Weak? You kidding me? You’re kicking labour’s ass right now.”  
“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.”  
Jean chuckled. “You’re doing so well. Just think about how in a few hours our baby boy will be here. Just focus on that and you’ll be okay.”  
Marco smiled a small smile and nodded, nuzzling into Jean’s palm. The nurse returned and gently guided Marco into a sitting position to place the needle into his lower back, warning him that it would feel uncomfortable at first and it would take at least half an hour to work.  
Around 40 minutes later, Marco looked visibly more relaxed.  
“I am so glad I got the epidural.” He commented with a dopey smile.  
“That good huh?”  
“Before was agony. I haven’t even started pushing yet.” Marco pouted.  
Jean ran his hand through Marco’s hair soothingly with a love struck expression that left Marco beet red.  
“What?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m proud of you.”  
Marco blushed harder but grinned back just as a nurse came to check up on them.  
“8cm. Almost there.”  
Marco and Jean thanked her as she left. The heartbeat of their child continued to resonate throughout the room as he kicked and squirmed.  
“Do you reckon he knows he’s coming out today?”  
“Hmmm.” Marco hummed. “ Not sure. I don’t know what the contractions are like for him.”  
Jean nodded thoughtfully. He was honestly still in awe he was here, it almost felt like a dream. About two and a half hours later the nurse gave the all clear for 10cm.  
“Okay ready to go?”  
Marco looked a little queasy but determined and nodded as he gripped Jean’s hand.  
“On the count of three I want you to give a big push. One, two three.”  
Marco gritted his teeth and clung to Jean’s hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. Jean grimaced slightly but hid it knowing the pain he felt was nothing compared to his husbands. A few seconds later Marco relaxed.  
The process continued for just over an hour. Marco was bright red, sweat covering his face and moans of pain leaving his lips every few minutes. Attempting to calm his mate Jean stayed constantly by his bedside whispering to him how well he was doing, how he was such a perfect omega and husband. Marco drank it all in, telling Jean to constantly talk to him regardless of topic. He could have been reading the dictionary for all Marco cared, he just needed to hear his alpha’s voice.  
Gasping for air Marco shook his head and gripped harder on Jean’s hand.  
“I can’t. I can’t do it.” He wheezed out feeling tears of pain and frustration leak from his eyes.  
“Yes you can. I believe in you. I’m so proud. Not too much more.”  
Moving to the crook in Jean’s neck Marco inhaled his sent in an attempt to calm himself before gritting his teeth and pushing once more.  
At 10:30am on the 17th September another cry joined Marcos. Finally their baby boy had arrived.


	28. Chapter 28

Still breathing harshly from all of his hard work Marco stared over at his newborn son,who was kicking his legs as he wailed for his parents. His heart beat rapidly with a wild mix of emotions; fear, exhaustion, anticipation but most of all love. His son was barely a minute old and he loved him with all of his heart. Everything other than Jean and his son became a blur in the room, like he was drunk and could only focus on a couple of objects at a time, a floaty , unreal feeling but a happy one. A couple of laughs slipped from his grinning lips as tears streamed down his cheeks. After what felt like an age but in reality was no more than a couple of minutes his son had been washed and dressed In a cute elephant baby grow and was gently placed into Marco’s arms. He continued to cry and had yet to fully open his eyes but it was already evident he took after both parents. He had Marco’s colour of hair but Jean’s pale complexion, Marco’s nose but Jean’s face shape. Completely overwhelmed with emotion Marco started to sob. Jean was in not much of a better state. Like Marco his eyes had barely left his son once he’d been born. Tears streamed down his face but he also wore a proud expression. He was proud not only of Marco for being so strong but also for his son. He hadn’t done anything of great importance yet but simply by existing Jean couldn’t be more proud.  
Kissing the top of his newborns head, Marco gently cradled his son to his cheek and the baby’s cries started to quieten.  
“He’s perfect” Marco looked down at his son endearingly before grinning at Jean.  
“ Agreed.” Jean replied, adoration evident in his voice.  
“Do you think the name we picked suits him still?”  
“ Definitely.” Jean pressed his lips to Marco’s forehead.  
“Welcome to the world Theo Benjamin Kirschtein.”  
At that moment the baby appeared to frown a little which caused Marco to mirror it.  
“What’s wrong Piccolo? You don’t like it?”  
Theo’s face appeared to relax before frowning once again and his eyes started to flutter open. He quickly shut them against the bright light and made a whimpering noise before trying again. After a few blinks bright amber eyes looked up curiously at his parents and Theo made a small noise in the back of his throat.  
“He has your eyes.” Marco managed to croak out, throat clogged with emotion. “Hello Theo, it’s mummy and daddy. Do you recognise our voices?”  
The baby continued to look between his parents curiously and chewed gently on his tiny fist.  
Knowing this was a moment Jean used to believe he would never experience his heart burst with the strongest love for his family.  
Gently Marco lifted Theo up and placed him in Jean’s arms. It felt so unreal to be holding this tiny human in his arms, someone he had been waiting to meet for so long now and who he had created with the person he loved most. Theo’s eyes scanned Jean’s face and his little arms reached up to him. Gently Jean kissed his son’s palms as more tears escaped from his eyes. Snuggling with him for a little while longer Jean passed Theo back to Marco and pulled his phone out of his pocket before going on the camera app.  
“I know you’re exhausted but can I?”  
Marco smiled back softly, “Of course.”  
Sitting precariously on the hospital bed so as not to make Marco move Jean angled the camera and snapped a quick picture. All three looked a exhausted but Jean and Marco were obviously proud parents.  
Smiling Jean quickly uploaded a picture to instagram with the caption: Theo (Theodore) Benjamin Kirschtein born at 10:30am 17th September – couldn’t be prouder of @m_kirschtein ❤️❤️  
Within a few minutes of the post a flood of messages came through:  
@Potato girl: Congratulations you two! He’s beautiful- make sure to rest up Marco  
@Min: Awww guys he’s going to be a heart breaker, congratulations! He looks more like an Armin but one day I MAY forgive and forget. Much love ❤️  
@Ball of fury: Congrats! Less of a horse face than I expected…Marco is his mum tho :P seriously tho Congrats- can’t wait to meet the little one  
@MKasa: Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for another delay in updating! Unfortunately my health hasn't been great at the moment and the closer I get to my teacher training course the less time I have for writing :( I start in September so aim to get some more chapters out before then but I'm sorry if it takes a bit longer- I shall try my best ! Thank you so much for reading any kudos, comments or bookmarks are greatly appreciated :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Theo comes home :)

Marco was discharged in the late afternoon the day after Theo’s birth and couldn’t be more excited about going home. The hospital smelt sterile and he wanted Theo in a more nurturing environment. Cradling Theo to his chest Marco steadily and slowly walked to the car with Jean fussing the entire time.

“Marco are you sure I can’t get you a wheelchair? You need to rest up! I can take Theo.”

Marco chuckled slightly. Typical alpha.

“Jean we’re like twenty steps away from the car now, I can handle it. Can’t I Theo?” Marco cooed to his son who looked up and blinked. That was totally a yes right?

Sighing Jean recognised Marco was determined and mentally sorted through every way he could help Marco and his son when they got home.

“I can hear you thinking over here. Relax, we’ll be fine.”

_Relax? Relax?! How is Marco so calm? I feel completely clueless! What if I drop Theo? Marco will never forgive me, I’ll never forgive myself! What if I don’t hear him crying at night? What if…_

As if sensing Jean’s inner panic Marco gently touched his arm. Having them stop he passed Theo to Jean and looked Jean dead in the eye.

“We’ll be fine Jean. It’s about patience and learning. Look at him and tell me you’re not going to do everything in your power to raise him right.”

“What? Marco, of course, I’m going to what a stupid que-“

“Then that shows we’ll be fine. If you’re feeling anything like me you’d rather set yourself on fire then see something happen to him. Just take it as it comes, we’ll be okay.”

Taking a deep breath Jean felt like a complete idiot.

“Isn’t it supposed to be me re-assuring you?”

“Says who?”

“Me.”

Marco rolled his eyes and kept walking, chuckling to himself.

***************************************************************************

 

“Theo welcome home!” Marco chimed as he walked into the house with Theo in his buggy. Gently lifting him out he gently started walking around the house showing Theo each room.

“And this is the kitchen wave hello to daddy!” Taking Theo’s tiny hand he waved it at Jean who beamed and waved back. Jean was pretty sure he had just melted into a puddle on the floor. His son and husband would be the death of him. Marco then wandered off into the living room. Jean decided to let Marco walk around for a bit, having been in that hospital bed for so long must have been so frustrating. At least he had decided that until he heard a painful hiss from the nursery and raced in.

Marco still had Theo firmly in his grasp but was hunched over slightly.

“Baby, you okay?”

Jean crouched down slightly to meet Marco’s eyes. Despite his pain, he managed to joke back.

“Which baby?”

Jean smiled in return. He’d have to get used to that. Then Jean rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m pretty sure since you’re the one hissing in pain I’m clearly asking Theo.” He deadpanned.

Marco snorted and passed Theo over just in case he doubled over again. “I guess I’m still a little sore.”  


Just as Jean was about to respond Theo started to cry. Starting to get worried that Theo was crying because Jean was holding him he was about to pass him back to Marco only to get interrupted.

“He’s hungry. Can you help me sit here? I’ll feed him then we can change him and put him to bed for a while.”

Nodding Jean gently lowered Theo into his crib and helped Marco into the chair. Once he was sat down his face contorted in pain, gave a deep gasp and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers but after some deep breaths his face relaxed once more. Turning back to Theo Jean placed him gently in Marco’s arms and helped him to get situated. Once Theo was feeding Jean gently stroked Marco’s cheek and smiled.

“Are you sure you’re okay? This pain is normal right?”

Marco smirked back. “A human being just exited my body yesterday. Yes this pain is normal.”

Jean smiled back gently and a little unsure but decided to let it go.

“But you were worth it weren’t you? Yes you were.” Marco cooed in a silly voice to his son which could be described as nothing but endearing.

“How did you know he was hungry?”

“Mother’s intuition I guess. It’s also been a while so it’s always the first one to try if it’s not an obvious nappy change. New-borns need to be fed a lot so there goes my night sleep.”

Jean rubbed Marco’s arm sympathetically. It’s not like he could have taken over that particular task. Once Theo had stopped feeding Jean gently lifted him up and took him to the changing station.

“Sorry, I’ll get the next one.” Marco mumbled a little sheepishly.

Jean then fixed him with a look which if they weren’t a married couple Marco might have been very intimidated by. It looked almost as if Jean was questioning if Marco was stupid or as if Marco had just claimed a hippo had wondered through the room. Complete and utter disbelief.

“You’re kidding right? I’ve got this for at least the next week, minimum.”

Marco’s face moulded into a confused expression. “Um, why?”

“You just said it yourself you gave birth yesterday. Like hell I’m making you do this too.”

Marco smiled gratefully. “Fine but I’ll have to at some point when you go back to work so you may need to teach me.”

Once Jean had finished changing Theo, much to his disgust and Marco’s amusement, Theo seemed to yawn and his eyes fluttered open and shut multiple times.

“I bet someone is exhausted. The real world is tiring isn’t it bud?” Jean whispered and kissed the top of his head lightly before placing Theo into the cot and helping Marco up.

Stroking Theo’s cheek gently to coax him to sleep with Jean placing an arm around him, Marco was positive he had never felt so content in his life.

The content feeling was shattered at exactly 1:08am when Marco woke up to cries from the baby monitor. Groaning in pain as he pushed himself up Marco was surprised to see the bedroom door already opening and Jean staggering out of it. Well that was quick.

After a couple of minutes the crying continued and Marco reached for a walkie talkie.

“Jean he needs feeding, I’ll come in.”

“Don’t. I’ll bring him to you.”

“Okay.” Marco crocked, voice still raspy from sleep.

Light filled the room once more and Jean came back in and passed Theo to Marco, sliding back into bed with him. As he started feeding Theo quietened down and Marco sighed in relief.

“I’m sorry I tried everything but he was hungry and there was nothing I could do.”  


Marco gave a breathy laugh, “Gotta get used to it.” Smiling down at Theo he couldn’t help but think this was the best reason to be woken up in the middle of the night. Even after he’d finished both parents couldn’t take their eyes off of him. Hours could have passed and they would be unaware completely transfixed with their son. When Marco started yawning again Jean took a sleeping Theo back to his nursery before going back to his own bed to cuddle his adored omega. After all, he was sure it wouldn’t be the only time Theo would wake them up that night.

Jean was not wrong. Theo woke them up no less than five times that night. And Jean had been worried about not hearing Theo cry. At least that was one worry already off the list. By the time the next morning came Jean was wondering around the house like a zombie barely computing anything that was going on. Marco was in a similar state if not worse with baby Theo feeding once again. He knew his parents were supposed to come and visit them today but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed.

“Babe?” Jean mumbled as he lent heavily against the doorframe.

“Mmm?” Marco mumbled back, bleary eyed.

“What time are your parents coming over?”

Marco groaned. He loved his parents immensely but all he wanted to do right now was sleep.

“11. What’s the time?”  


“10:30”  


Marco groaned even louder this time. “I need to shower and look presentable.”  


Jean snorted at that. “Joggers and a t shirt. They’re your parents, they’re not going to care. Plus you need to be comfortable.”

“Do you reckon we’ll go outside?”  


“I don’t know hun but I don’t think you should stay cooped up all day.”

Marco nodded slowly and beckoned Jean to take Theo from him. Theo whimpered slightly at being jostled but relaxed into his father as Marco guided himself out of bed to stand next to Jean.

“Go have a shower. I’ll make some breakfast. And take your time I can entertain your parents if needs be.”

Marco gave a tired but full smile back and leaned in to kiss Jean on the lips. “Look at you winning best husband ever award.”

“Would you really expect anything less? I am offended.”

Marco rolled his eyes and playful hit Jean on the shoulder, careful not to hit Theo before wondering down to the shower.

As the hot water hit him Marco breathed it in happily as his aches and pains eased slightly. It had been rough since birth and as much as he tried to hide the pain from Jean his alpha was no fool. However it was the happiest of aches to have knowing his baby boy had made it into the world safely. Time seemed to slip away and Marco was broken from his trance by the ringing of the doorbell. Cursing under his breath he turned the water off and reached for his towel. Still drying his hair but fully clothed Marco slowly made his way downstairs to the living room where he found his mother holding Theo.

Turning from smiling down at Theo to smile at her son, Emily Bodt’s eyes lit up as she gently passed Theo back to Jean before making her way to Marco and embracing him.

“I can’t believe my little boy has a boy of his own! He’s perfect Marco.”

“That’s what we thought too.” Marco murmured back happily into his mother’s shoulder, embracing her back just as tightly. Childhood memories flashed through his mind and how grateful he was for his mother, how excited he was to be a parent himself.

“Baby boy you didn’t sleep too well last night did you?” Emily fussed as she held Marco’s face in her hands.

Laughing lightly Marco shook his head. “Piccolo kept us up a bit but that’s to be expected.” Marco looked over to Jean who was passing Theo to Peter. Jean met his gaze and smiled sympathetically.

“How about you both go and get some sleep? We can watch Theo for a bit and you need to be rested. The first few days are the hardest.”

“Your mother’s right Marco, we can take it from here for a couple of hours. We can let you know if he gets hungry.”

Marco wondered over, aware he hadn’t greeted his father yet. Wrapping his arms around his father’s neck he gave a slightly hap hazard hug not wanting to sit down if he was only going to have to struggle getting back up again.

“Are you sure?” Marco’s eyes searched his father’s face, his hands resting on his father’s shoulders. “Do you know where everything is in the nursery? You can come and get me the moment he starts crying if you need to and-“

“Marco.” His mother chuckled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re becoming the worried parent very quickly but you need rest. We managed you and your siblings just fine, Theo won’t be a problem.”

Marco smiled gratefully. “Sorry mum. I just-“

“You don’t need to explain yourself sweetie. It’s new and scary and exhilarating but it’s also exhausting. Don’t be afraid to share the work with those you trust.”

Nodding Marco looked to Jean who nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Theo.

“Okay Theo mummy and I are going to nap for a little bit but you have to let go of my finger.”

Theo simply stared back at his father and blinked. Chuckling lightly Jean gently prized his finger out of Theo’s hand. Despite this Theo didn’t seem too fazed, in fact he appeared to be very intrigued with the new adults in the house.

“We can set an alarm if you guys need a break?”  


“Marco.” Emily fixed her son with an amused but stern expression, “go to sleep.”

Marco nodded, feeling a little like he’d reverted back to his childhood when his mother would tell him off for wondering around the house when he was supposed to be in bed.

“Okay. Bye Bye Theo.” Marco cooed. Theo turned his head and made a small sound, wriggling slightly but none the less comfortable.

Taking Jean’s hand the two of them walked back upstairs to their bedroom. They kissed for a few minutes basking in the fact they were undistracted and alone with each other but within five minutes they were out like a light, cuddled against each other and breathing softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time since I've updated! I'm sorry to those who have been waiting! My PGCE is ramping up as I take on more classes but I am hoping to do an hour of writing a week now- it's such a great way to relax, other than sleeping of course ;) Thank you once again to everyone who is reading! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Marco smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of Theo’s room, peering in to find Jean asleep with Theo curled up against him. Today Theo would finally be meeting the group, who Jean and Marco would refer to as the extended family. 

 

Sighing happily Marco made his way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, leaving the two for some much needed sleep, but not before snapping a picture and uploading it to Instagram. It had only been five days since Theo was born but his page was already filled with photos of his new-born. He was way too cute not to show off and anyone who thought otherwise could suck it.  
Humming to himself Marco started on some waffles for breakfast. He was halfway through making the first batch when he felt a kiss being planted on his neck and he jumped before relaxing. 

 

“Morning.” Jean slurred as he nuzzled Marco’s neck. 

 

“Morning,” Marco purred back happily. “Where’s Theo?” 

 

Just as he finished asking the question Theo, who was in Jean’s arms made a small noise which rapidly rose into a cry. 

 

“Well that answers that question. Come here.” Marco gently lifted Theo from Jean’s arms and cradled him against his chest rubbing his back and shushing him. 

 

“I’ll take over breakfast, I should be doing that stuff anyway.” 

 

“You need a break too. You can’t do everything.”

 

“I know.” Jean huffed. “I just want to be a good Alpha.” Jean looked almost stroppy and Marco thought it was undeniably cute.

 

Making sure not to squash Theo he gave Jean a gentle hug before giving him a light kiss on the lips. “You’re the best alpha.” 

 

Jean’s lips quirked up in a smile as Marco walked with Theo to the couch in the living room for a feed gently bouncing Theo in his arms. Jean registered the cries had stopped and sighed in relief. He loved his son but the crying was tiring. 

 

Once he had a huge stack of waffles ready he grabbed two plates and lots of toppings, placing them on a tray and carefully balancing them to the living room. As he walked in he couldn’t help but be consumed by a huge grin. Marco was gently cradling Theo’s head and murmuring soothingly to him. When Marco noticed Jean walk in he blushed and smiled up at him with the most dazzling smile that made Jean’s legs feel weak.  
Placing the tray down Jean walked over and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Breakfast is served.”

 

“Thank you hun. I’ll finish feeding Theo then I’ll put him down in the Moses basket.” 

 

Jean nodded before grabbing said basket and dragging it closer to the two of them so Theo could stay close to them over breakfast. 

 

After carefully placing Theo in the basket Marco layered up his waffles but not without continuing to babble to Theo. 

 

“You’re going to meet all your aunts and uncles today Theo are you excited?” 

 

Theo stared back at Marco with wide eyes, making a small sound and moving his arms and legs around. 

 

“Make sure to spit up on Eren. Make daddy proud.”

 

Marco fixed Jean with a faux glare. “Jean don’t say stuff like that to our son.” 

 

“What? It’s not like he actually understands.”

Marco laughed lightly and shook his head. “What are you like?”

 

Realising the time the two made sure to tidy away all of the breakfast items, change Theo and look somewhat presentable. On 12pm at the dot the door rang. Marco exchanged a glance with Jean. 

 

“10 bucks says that’s Armin whose super keen.” 

 

“Yeah I’m not going to bet against that because you’ll win.”

 

“Kill-joy.”

 

“We have a shared bank account anyway- what’s the point!.” 

 

Marco laughed. “You get Theo I’ll let them in.”

 

Low and behold when Marco opened the door a restless Armin greeted him. 

“Hey guys bright and early!”

“Marco!” Armin practically fell through the door as he embraced his friend. “Where is he?” 

 

“Well hello to you too.” Marco chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry I’m just so excited.”

“Yeah a little too excited. Guess who stayed up most of the night trying to get a certain omega to stop raving about how excited he was to meet the baby and actually get some sleep.”

 

Armin looked instantly abashed and Eren desperately tried to backpedal. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong it was really endearing and I just ….. ah fuck I’m sorry Armin that sounded pretty harsh.” 

 

Eren bit his lip looking genuinely remorseful and Marco stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

 

Armin smiled lightly. “No it’s okay, you’re right I was a little over-excited.” 

 

Suddenly all three jumped when they heard a car horn blare. 

 

Turning around they saw Connie and Sasha’s car pull up outside their house. They had brought Evie with them who was now over two years old! They stepped out of the car and Connie went to hoist Evie out of the backseat. She had chestnut hair which now reached past her shoulders, chubby cheeks, green eyes extenuated by her long lashes and was dressed in a purple flower dress. She was undeniably a pretty child. 

 

“What’s up my dudes?” 

 

Marco could practically feel Jean’s eye roll all the way from the living room and chuckled to himself lightly. 

 

“How are you doing Marco?” 

 

“I’m okay thanks Sash, still a little sore though…”

Sasha sighed deeply “Ah I feel you. But hey worth it right?” 

 

Marco grinned dopily. “Totally worth it.” 

 

Marco then brought his attention down to Evie who was grinning up at him. Evie had continued to adore Marco from the first time she met him and although she was sometimes bashful she had grown a deep attachment to him. 

 

“And how’s the princess doing?” Marco asked as he ruffled her hair and she giggled. 

 

“Good!” She exclaimed and nodded her head. 

 

“Wanna meet the new baby?” Sasha interjected. Evie nodded her head again as he practically jumped up and down. 

 

“Come on then let’s go and meet him. He’s with Jean in the living room.”

 

Evie practically sprinted ahead before Marco could even finish making all of the adults laugh. Evie burst into the living room startling Jean a little bit. Evie liked her uncle Jean but she was also a bit scared of him. He could look so grumpy and owing to the fact he was startled he looked downright defensive over Theo. Evie froze and felt a lump in her throat. 

 

“Oh Evie.” Jean breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled a little causing Evie to relax again. “You startled me.”

“Sorry.” Evie mumbled looking at her feet. 

 

“Wanna meet him?” Jean asked as he motioned down to Theo lightly with his head. 

Nodding Evie approached him carefully and calmly, a complete 180 from her behaviour at the door. Gently approaching Jean she placed her hands on his knees to lean over and look at the new born. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other. The adults who had walked into the room watched amused from the doorway. 

 

“Hi.” Evie spoke up only to be rewarded with a blink and a very small noise. Evie turned to Jean, frustrated. 

“It’s going to be a while before he can talk Evie.” 

 

“Oh.” Evie sounded immensely disappointed and sulked back to her mother who chuckled and lifted her into her arms. 

 

“Guys you can all sit down wherever you want. Who wants to hold him first?”

“Armin should probably go first or he’ll spontaneously combust.” Connie supplied which caused a ripple of laughter amongst the group, a bashful expression from Armin and an almost defensive look from Eren. 

 

As the other adults sat in their spaces Armin made his way to next to Jean nervously tucking his hair behind his ear and well aware of the eyes on him in that moment. Cautiously Jean placed Theo in Armin’s arms. Theo wriggled trying to get comfortable and Armin felt his stomach churn, slightly terrified to be holding something so precious even though he had held Evie at this age before. Eventually, Theo settled and stared up at this new person. His arms reached out and he grabbed onto a golden lock and clenched his fingers around it. 

 

Armin laughed a little. “Every time I hold a baby this seems to happen.” 

 

Eren smiled like a love-struck idiot. “They probably think it’s pretty.” 

 

At that moment the doorbell rang and they could see through the window that Mikasa, Reiner and Bert had arrived slightly late and all together. Jean moved from the couch and held up his hand to stop Marco from getting off the coach. 

 

“It’s okay I’ve got it.”

 

As Jean left the room Armin locked eyes with Eren. 

“Wanna hold him? If that’s okay with you Marco?” Armin hastily added on the end. 

 

“Of course” Marco smiled as Eren nodded. 

 

Eren was careful to cradle Theo’s head and have a firm but cautious grip on him as he bounced him gently. Just as the other adults entered the room Theo made eye contact with Jean and as if it had been some in deep organised plan promptly started to cough and spit up on Eren.  
Eren looked horrified. Jean, on the other hand, looked positively gleeful and promptly burst into loud laughter, earning him a glare from the green eyed alpha. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Marco said bashfully, although he was clearly somewhat amused taking Theo from Eren to clean him up and offering Eren a change of shirt. 

 

Eren eventually saw the funny side. “It’s okay it’s not like you planned it.” 

 

This, of course, only made Jean laugh even harder.  
After operation clean up Theo was finished Theo was passed around to each person, in the room, bar Evie who had decided that new born babies were boring and her colouring book provided much better entertainment. As expected everyone was taken with him and had a million questions about him as well as how Marco and Jean were handling it and offering any help they could possibly give.  
Soon enough Theo gave a big yawn and Marco excused himself to put Theo down for a nap. 

 

“So,” Mikasa started as Marco left the room, “ how are you feeling about going back to work soon?” 

 

Jean sighed. “Don’t remind me. I really don’t want to go back and leave Marco alone. It makes me feel like I’m not helping him properly or whatever.”

“Jean you’re working for your family and providing an income. And you’ll help him when you get home right? He’ll be fine, they’ll both be fine.”  
Jean nodded but didn’t look convinced. 

 

“Dude.” Connie piped up, “Trust me I’ve been there and it sucks but it’ll be okay.”

 

Jean felt a tad more at ease from that answer. Connie had been through the whole thing and at least he was honest enough to admit it sucks.

 

“Besides.” Sasha chipped in, “you’ve got your mum and he’d got his parents to help out. I’m sure you won’t be shorthanded.” 

 

This was true. Emily and Peter adored Theo as did Jean’s mother and there was little down that all of the grandparents would be frequent visitors to the Kirstein residence.  
Smiling Jean began to feel much more reassured.  
The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch as the group chatted about being back at school, filling Marco and Jean on everything they had missed the past week, the changes being made to the school, what the new students were like and any extra staff gossip.  
As the hours went on Marco struggled to keep his eyes open, suppressing his yawns and trying to hide it but Jean caught him on multiple occasions. 

 

“Guys it’s been really great seeing you but I think Marco and I really need some sleep, we’re exhausted.” 

 

Of course everyone, especially Connie and Sasha, completely understood and left them in peace congratulating them both once again. As the front door clicked shut Marco practically fell against it tired out of his mind. 

 

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” Jean chuckled as he guided Marco to their room only to be interrupted by Theo’s crying. Marco himself looked so tired that Jean was almost convinced that Marco was going to cry too. 

 

“Okay go to the couch, I’ll bring him to you then I can promise we’ll go to sleep, okay? I’ll change him, you’ll feed him, we’ll nap- sound good?” 

 

Marco nodded his head weakly and practically stumbled to the sofa, sitting down and laying his head backwards as he let out a deep breath continuing to hear his son cry as he was getting changed. He loved being a mum, he loved his son but he was so exhausted and almost felt guilty for it.  
A few minutes later Jean entered the room and Marco opened his eyes and realised that a few tears had managed to leak from his eyes. Jean paced over to him quickly with Theo squirming in his arms and giving their son to Marco. Once Theo had quietened down and was feeding Jean tentatively checked up on Marco. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I’m sorry” Marco’s voice cracked slightly, “I’m just so tired.” He cracked out feeling slightly pathetic. A few more tears leeked out and Jean gently cradled his head and shushed him like he often did with Theo, pressing kisses to his forehead. 

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s okay” Jean whispered over and over. 

 

“God I feel so pathetic.”

 

“No, no not even a little bit. Marco being a parent is hard. It’s a full time job and we’re new to it but it’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. And Theo’s so smart already- did you see how he locked eyes with me before he spit up on Eren” 

 

Marco laughed slightly and nodded, sniffling as he wiped his tears away with his free hand. 

 

“See? He’s going to be fine.” 

 

Gently cupping Marco’s face in his hands Jean spoke up again. 

 

“I don’t want to go back to school in a week.” 

 

“I know.” Marco sniffed and smiled sadly. “But you need to and I’ll be okay.” 

 

Jean smiled a small smile back. “We’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Apologies for the delay! I'm coming to the end of my training and so I'm now doing maximum hours. I have several other chapters written that need to be edited etc but will be posted out soon- thank you to everyone who's reading!


	31. Chapter 31

At three months Theo only seemed to get even more beautiful, especially when he was three months and three days old to be precise. 

“Jean!!! Jean get in Theo’s room now!”

 

Jean scrambled from the living room to Theo’s room hearing Marco’s call, panicked that something had happened. But before he could get a word in edgeways as he came into the nursery Marco instantly grabbed him and dragged him to the crib. 

 

“Jean he’s smiling, look he’s smiling!” Marco was practically bouncing up and down. 

 

Low and behold Theo was giving the most beautiful smile Jean had even seen on a baby. Not that he was bias or anything. 

 

“You’re smiling aren’t you sweetie? Are you happy? Yes you are, yes you are!” Marco cooed at him as Theo happy babbled back. Jean quickly whipped out his phone and snapped as many pictures as he possibly could. 

 

“You’re growing up so fast!” Jean exclaimed as he picked him out of the crib for a cuddle. Theo looked around for a few seconds before settling his sights back on Jean, slightly cross eyed, and gave Jean a big smile again. 

 

“I think my heart just melted.” Marco stated as he gripped his chest playfully. “Our baby is just so cute.” 

 

Theo then turned to Marco and continued smiling before reaching out to be held by his mother. 

 

“I want another one.” Marco mumbled as he cradled Theo’s head. 

 

Jean chuckled, abeit slightly nervously, “steady on tiger, I think we need a little more time.”

Jean and Marco adored being parents but there was no denying it was rough at times. When Jean had first gone back to work they were apprehensive. However, once they got into a routine it became much easier to handle, especially with family members who were happy to help. Jean just wished that he was around more and was beyond relieved he had been able to witness Theo's first smile. 

Marco pouted but it was playful. “I know” he moaned “but he’s just so adorable!”.

 

Jean nuzzled his perfect omega but felt something coiling in his stomach and repressed a groan. Shit he was due for a rut soon. 

 

“Hey I’m just going to send a couple of emails okay? I’ll be back in around 15, 20 minutes max. Tell me if he smiles again.” 

 

“Okay” Marco happily chirped as he paced around the nursery and gently bounced Theo in his arms. 

 

Jean walked out of the nursery to sit with the laptop in the kitchen determined to find a solution which wouldn’t put Theo or Marco at risk during his rut. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

Jean turned around a little guiltily as he’d hoped Marco wouldn’t see it. Jean had been convinced he was in the clear with Marco distracted by Theo's smiling.

 

“Um, I was making some arrangements.”

“Arrangements for what?” 

 

Jean sighed and turned the screen to Marco displaying details of a rut hotel. 

 

Marco was hesitant to respond and when he did he sounded so hurt that it made Jean’s chest ache. 

 

“Do you….do you not want to spend your rut with me Jean? You’d rather spend it alone…..”

“What?! No, no that’s not it at all !”

 

“What do you not find me attractive since having Theo? I know that I’m not exactly as I was before but-“

“Marco stop.” Jean stated firmly enough it got Marco to be silent. “It’s nothing like that.” He said a lot more gently and stroked the left side of Marco’s face. “I just don’t want to hurt you, I don’t know if you’re ready for rough sex like that and I didn’t want to pressure you. I’m sorry I should have spoken to you first but I figured you wouldn’t want to leave Theo and you’d not be ready and-“

 

“Jean, we can send Theo to my parents for a couple of days. Yeah it’ll be a bit hard to get used to but we both have to at some point. As for being ready for rough sex….” Marco looked Jean square in the eye with a mischievous glint as his hand wandered down to the front of Jean’s jeans before giving a light squeeze, “you have no idea just how ready I am. I promise I’ll be able to take it.” He finished by biting his lip and slowly walking away leaving Jean standing in the middle of the kitchen, the front of his jeans much tighter than before. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The day that Theo was scheduled in to go to his grandparents’ house the sexual tension in the Kirstein household was strong. Jean and Marco had been practically eye fucking since waking up and light touches between the two kept happening too much to be a coincidence. Emily was expected at 11 and at 10:30 Jean thought he was going to go mad with how much he needed to get off. He was practically at full mast and tried to avoid any tortuous touches- not that Marco adhered to that particular rule. 

 

Emily, in fact, turned up 15 minutes early with a casual wink thrown in knowing that they would probably want some extra time making both boys faces burn bright red. They hadn’t explicitly said why Theo needed to be with his grandparents but it was pretty obvious. The two parents said emotional goodbyes to their son, realising they would be away from their son for the first time, before the door closed and they were left alone for the first time in three months. 

 

About 5 seconds passed before Jean surged towards Marco and pushed him straight up against the hallway wall frantically kissing him, teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Marco felt himself being lifted from the floor as Jean carried him to their bedroom and gently dropped him to the bed. 

 

Jean hovered over him panting like an animal, pupils blown from lust and looking at Marco hungrily. He pulled down Marco’s t- shirt on his shoulder and nuzzled Marco’s bond mark lovingly before pulling back slightly and searching Marco’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“100%” Marco’s expression then turned into a devious smirk. “Be as rough as you want.” 

Jean growled and went to bite Marco’s bond mark- hard. Marco cried out arching his back and racking his nails down Jean’s back panting heavily. Marco’s cock throbbed and leaked pre-come as he started to produce slick, the smell of which started to drive Jean wild. Jean moved from the bond mark lapping at the mark to help it heal before kissing his way up to Marco’s mouth whilst fumbling in their bedside table for lube and condoms. Having found them he put them on the side of the bed before pulling Marco off to take pull his t-shirt off and chuck it across the room and letting his hands run all over Marco’s torso admiring the changes that had come with having Theo. Marco seemed to falter slightly temporarily bringing Jean out of his daze. 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing…it’s just…”

 

Jean raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

 

“I guess it’s just since having Theo I still have a little bit of weight to loose and the stuff with my chest because I’m feeding him and…”

Jean silenced him but kissing him passionately on the mouth.

 

“I find it sexy as fuck.” 

 

Marco blinked. “Really?”

 

Jean smirked back, “definitely.” 

 

Their kissing became more heated once again as clothes were torn off from each other and hands roamed everywhere. Jean pulled off Marco once again and went back into the bedside draw. Marco looked at the lube and condoms then at Jean in confusion- what was he getting from the draw? 

 

Jean then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and satin ties and placed them in front of Marco. 

 

“Don’t know when we’re going to get alone time again.” Jean said as he kissed down Marco’s jaw and towards his neck making Marco’s eyes roll backwards. “Might as well make the best of it.”   
Marco grabbed Jean’s face and brought him into a suffocating kiss, rolling his hips against Jeans and moaning against his lips hands tangling in Jean’s hair. Jean broke off the kiss and gently placed the covering over Marco’s eyes before guiding him backwards with his arms above his head and clicking the handcuffs in place before leaning back to look at his work. Marco was already flushed in the face, breathing heavily and his cock heavy against his stomach and Jean felt a wave of lust overcome him. He went back to Marco’s neck kissing and sucking before making his way down Marco’s chest and latching onto a nipple causing Marco to cry out. 

 

“Aaahh” Marco’s head rolled backwards and his back arched as he clambered against the restraints as Jean dutifully continued. 

 

“Sensitive?” 

 

“Yeah, god, just be careful or you’ll end up…um” 

 

Marco suddenly got a bit embarrassed, unsure as to how to finish that sentence without getting awkward. 

 

“You know, from what I’ve read it’s meant to taste amazing for your alpha- do you mind if I try?” 

 

Marco turned even redder but muttered an embarrassed no he didn’t mind. Jean chuckled and went back to work as Marco squirmed and moaned below him.   
Everything he’d read was true. At first he’d been kind of weirded out by the idea but know he understood what everyone went on about, he continued drinking as he brought a hand to gently run up and down Marco’s length causing him to whimper and bite his lip. 

Running out of patience Jean stopped and turned his attention to the lube. Marco heard the cap open and groaned appreciatively. Slowly Jean circled his entrance before proceeding to press one inside. Marco tensed for a second and Jean stilled. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah sorry, it’s been a while.” Marco smiled slightly. 

 

“It’s okay, take all the time you need.” Jean re-assured as he stroked Marco’s thigh gently. Marco nodded again and Jean moved his finger around before adding another. He moved his fingers upwards looking to find his favourite spot and grinned wolfishly when Marco cried out when he found it. Despite being tied up Marco moved back against Jean’s fingers trying to push them as deep as they would go. And so being the little shit he is Jean took them away from Marco’s prostate and held still. 

 

“Jean please, please don’t stop please!”

 

“Hmm I don’t know how convinced I am that you need it.” 

 

Marco thrashed against the handcuffs desperate to grab Jean’s hand and ram the fingers back in. 

 

“Please, please, please.”

 

“Aww baby since you asked so nicely.” Jean then added in three fingers and Marco’s breathing became heavier laced with sighs of Jean’s name. Jean worked him open a little while longer before pulling out. 

 

“Jean?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Could you take the blind off? I want to see your face.” 

 

Smiling Jean reached up and took the blind off, stroking Marco’s face as Marco blinked against the light and adjusted. He then bumped their noses and led them into a tender kiss. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Always” Marco purred back. 

 

Spreading Marco’s legs a little further Jean gradually pushed into Marco’s tight heat and gasped. It had been a while since they’d had sex and Jean was starting to wonder how he’d controlled himself all this time. He pushed in slowly and finally bottomed out, panting hard and straining to control himself. 

 

“Jean.” Marco murmured.   
Jean raised his head to look at him.

 

“You don’t have to hold back anymore, fuck me.” Marco purred. 

Jean’s nostrils flared as he set a hard relenting pace that sent Marco wailing, desperately clinging to the handcuffs as his eyes crossed. Jean was just as noisy getting lost in his omega and growling. His omega still smelled so sweet after his pregnancy and Jean was getting even more aroused by it. His knot began to form at the base and he could feel Marco trying to impale himself harder onto it. 

 

“Ahh fuck yes! Jean god keep going, god, so good, so good!” 

 

Marco had started sobbing, tears streaming from his eyes which would have had Jean worried if he didn’t know him well enough to know it was a good thing.   
He took one of Marco’s legs and threw it over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper which earned him a scream from Marco as he tightened harder around Jean. 

 

“M-marco, aaahhhh!” 

 

“Jean, Jean, Jean.” 

 

It was like every other word in the English language Marco couldn’t remember in this moment and the only thing that he could focus on was his alpha. 

 

“Jean I’m so close.”

 

“God me too!”

 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, fuck I’m coming Jean, I’m coming!” True to his word after Marco’s cries he spasmed harshly as he came hard , untouched all over his stomach. The way he was squeezing Jean brought him over the edge too with a loud shout of Marco’s name before he dropped Marco’s leg from his shoulder, pulled out, got rid of the condom and slumped back on Marco.

“Wow.” Marco panted. 

 

“Yeah, that was incredible.” Jean gasped out. 

 

“Hey, um, Jean?”

 

“Uh-huh?” Jean could feel tiredness taking over him. 

 

“Could you unlock these?” 

 

“Oh shit yeah sorry hun.”

 

“That’s okay” Marco chuckled as Jean released him and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Hey Jean?”

 

“Yeah” Jean sleepily but happily murmured back. 

 

Marco nuzzled into his neck, sleepy too, “I can’t wait for round two.” He murmured as he purred and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who has left Kudos and comments- they're much appreciated :D


End file.
